Accidentally in love?
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are two very rich teenagers who live in two separate worlds. A big line is clearly drawn between them because their fathers were high school enemies. What happened when they accidentally met each other and accidentally fell in love?
1. Trailer

**This is my new story. Please read and review.**

_-------------------------------_

_Troy is a guy who didn't want all the fame….._

Troy is one of the richest boy in Albuquerque because his dad is the famous coach of the most well-known and successful basketball team in America! The Wild Cats! **(Let's just pretend that wild cats is the most famous team.) **

Troy's not in the team yet because he said that he's not ready yet. His only a 2nd reserve. His dad told him that once he reached the age of 18, he will have to officially join the team. He's now 16 so he still have 2 years.

_He find it really hard to be just a normal boy like the others…_

Troy is walking around their mansion with two body guards just simply following. He groaned silently and spotted his best friend Chad who happens to be his driver. **(Chad is two years older than him in this story and also in the Wild Cat team.) **

----------------------------------

_Troy has everything but there is still something missing…._

Gabriella is one of the richest girl in San Diego because her mother is a famous actress who she barely see and her dad is a very successful doctor in America. She wasn't allowed to go outside their mansion with huge walls around it without any body guards clanging on her heels.

"This is so not fair." Gabriella thought.

_Troy couldn't take all the fame anymore and wanted to have a break from his so called perfect life…_

"Chad, what do you say we roam around Albuquerque or San Diego or any other place? Basketball season is not starting yet." Troy asked his best friend hopeful.

"We can't." Chad simply said and Troy frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm gonna get in a huge trouble with your dad." Chad answered and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Let's just say we're gonna visit your parents in San Diego." He said and Chad sighed. There's no point arguing.

_Troy and Chad ended up in San Diego, staying in Chad's place…._

Troy drove around alone. When he went out of the car, two girls hugged him.

"You're the son of the Wild Cat coach!" The girl exclaimed.

------------------------------------

_Gabriella was stuck in the mansion without her parents…_

"I don't get why my parents always have to be away." She whispered. They didn't have plenty of time to spend with her because they're too busy.

"Something's always missing even if my parents are here." She said softly.

_Troy ran as fast as he could away from the two girls who were stalking him…_

Troy ran through a bush and came face to face with a huge wall. He didn't have a choice but to climb it.

"Where am I?" He asked his self and saw two guards walking around. He's inside a gigantic garden of a huge mansion. The front yard was bigger than two basketball courts. He quickly hid behind a statue and spotted a beautiful girl inside reading some book.

"Damn that girl is gorgeous!!" He exclaimed and almost get caught.

_Now, he can't stop thinking about her…_

Troy's on his bed thinking about the beautiful girl he saw. He decided to go back there and just check her out.

He's climbing the wall that he climbed before. His shoe got stuck on some plant and his trying to pull it off. He lost his balance and fell.

_Gabriella never knew that the person she's been waiting for is just around the corner…_

Gabriella heard a loud noise and quickly ran to the garden where she heard it from. She saw a guy tying his shoe laces.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly and ran to him being careful not to get caught by her body guards.

_They accidentally met in not so graceful way…_

"Yeah. Thanks." Troy got off his feet and smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked curiously. She could've sworn that she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Umm.. I fell off? I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I.. I.. just .. Want .." Troy stuttered but was cut off by Gabriella's giggle.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you. You're not gonna take pictures or anything right?" Gabriella asked curiously and Troy just laughed.

"I know what you mean." He said.

_They broke boundaries that they're not suppose to break…_

"I'll see you at the back of the garden at 6pm." Troy called Gabriella.

"Ok." She answered excitedly.

"Don't get caught." Troy chuckled and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Troy where are you?" Gabriella whispered and looking around the garden and at the same time watching the guards.

"Boo!" Troy whispered loudly and almost gave Gabriella a heart attack.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She laughed and Troy couldn't help but melt inside.

"Ready for the movies?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

_The two are slowly falling for each other when they shouldn't be…_

"Dad, umm.. Do you know Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked her dad nervously.

"Oh the famous son of Jack Bolton! Jack is a bossy jock. Unfortunately, I do know them. He was in the same high school as me. Why do you ask?" Richard Montez asked his daughter curiously.

"Nothing.. I just heard them in the news that's all." Gabriella said nervously as she saw her dad's disgusted reaction when she mentioned the Bolton's.

_What happens when they get caught seeing each other…_

"Gabriella what the heck is Troy Bolton doing in here!!!" Richard Montez roared and Gabriella and Troy jumped in horror.

"I'm sorry Mr Montez." Troy quickly apologised.

"Your grounded for a month Gabriella!" Richard yelled and tears are now streaming down Gabriella's face.

"I had always felt like I'm grounded dad. Until I met Troy…" Gabriella yelled back and ran to her room.

_How are they gonna survive without seeing each other…_

"Gabriella please pick up the phone… Please.. Pick it up" Troy pleaded marching around his room with the phone in his hand.

Gabriella turned off her phone and went straight to bed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Troy!" She whispered and fell asleep.

_What are they gonna say when everyone asked them about their relationship…_

**Accidentally in love??**

----------------------------

I hope you like it! There's gonna be a lot of events happening in this story! Tell me all the things that you want to happen so I can add it. You can also read my other stories so you know how I write. I don't normally do trailers but yeah.. lol Please read and review.


	2. A wall?……

**Thanks for all the reviews guy!! You guys blew me away!! **

**I hope you like this first chapter!**

-------------------

"Hey dad, umm… I don't think I'm ready to be in the Wild Cats team yet." Troy confessed to his dad nervously.

"What do you mean?" Mr Bolton asked.

"I'm still too young." Troy answered and his dad sighed.

"Ok. I'll let you off. You're gonna be 2nd reserve." Mr Bolton said and Troy smiled widely.

"But…" His dad added. His face swiftly turned into a frown.

"But what?" Troy said curiously.

"Once you're 18, you gotta have to join the team. Officially." Mr Bolton said and Troy nodded.

--------------------------------

"Dad do you have an appointment again?" Gabriella said with sad eyes. She misses her parents all the time because they didn't seem to have time for her.

"Yes sweety. I'm sorry but you know my job." Richard Montez kissed his daughter's forehead goodbye.

"I'll see you next week." Richard said and drove off.

Gabriella was again left alone in the big mansion with nothing to do. Her mum was too busy filming a movie and doing other stuff. She's barely home, the same as her father who is a doctor.

--------------------------------

"The Wild Cats has done it again!" The host of the championship basketball game roared as the last second of the game ended. Everyone was celebrating including Troy and his best friend Chad, who's also in the team.

"Congratulations man." Troy told his best friend.

"That was nothing. We could've nailed it if you were in the team." Chad said and Troy just smiled. Suddenly, Troy was pulled off by a reporter.

"You're father and his team is again at the top. How do you feel about being the champion's son?" A reporter asked and Troy sighed and answered their questions. He's getting really sick of it. Sure it was fun at the first time but now its getting really annoying.

Troy is walking around in their mansion with two body guards watching his every move.

"You know Chad, those two guards are really bugging me. Why can't they just leave me alone?!" Troy practically yelled and Chad just laughed.

"Dude, its your fathers will. He just want to take care of you. With all the paparazzi and not to mention girls, following you around. You're the future of Wild Cat and he don't want to lose you. You are his only son." Chad chuckled and Troy just sighed.

-----------------------

Marie, Gabriella's sort of nanny, is the one who always take care of her since Gabriella's . Its like her second mother. She's really nice.

"Marie, I'm going to go shopping with Taylor ok? See you later." Gabriella called out as she entered a black car with two body guards beside her.

"Ok. Take care." Marie said and waved. Marie is about 35 years old.

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella said as she dropped by at Taylor's place. Taylor's dad and Gabriella's dad are both doctors and works at the same company/hospitals.  
"What's up Gabi?" Taylor asked as she hug her best friend.

"Nothing just wanted to go shopping. Wanna come?" Gabriella asked and Taylor started jumping.

"Of course!!" She said and they head off to the mall.

--------------------------------

Troy Bolton goes to East High. Sure almost everyday, he gets crowded by students but over the time, they got used to it. The Wild Cats often practice in East High because Mrs Bolton is one of the teacher's there and they had permission from the principal.

"Finally you have school break!" Chad yelled as he ran through the halls.

"You're more happy than I am." Troy joked and Chad just glared at him playfully.

"Let's go grab something to eat." Troy suggested and Chad quickly ran to the car and drove to the nearest restaurant.

"Chill there Chad." Troy laughed.

When they got in the restaurant, people started to stare and take pictures.

"Crap, forgot the disguise thing." Troy said ducking down and running back to the car. Chad followed with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong man?" Troy asked.

"I'm hungry Troy." Chad said sadly and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I thought you're sick or something. Let's just eat in my house." Troy said and head off.

Troy and Chad arrived at the Troy's place. As soon as Chad got inside, he raid the refrigerator.

"Slow down Chad." Troy laughed and grabbed something to eat for himself.

"You can't let a wild cat play with a hungry stomach." Chad said and Troy almost didn't understood him because his mouth was full of food.

"Basketball season is not up yet right?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah." Chad answered without paying attention.

"It'll be really cool if we can go somewhere. You know, just chill out." Troy said and Chad was getting suspicious.

"Where are you getting at Troy? What do you want?" Chad asked finally getting what Troy was trying to say.

"What do you say we roam around Albuquerque or San Diego or any other place." Troy said and Chad almost choked on his food.

"We can't." Chad said.

"Why not?" Troy frowned.

"Do you want me getting kick out of the team? And plus, I'm gonna get in trouble with your dad. I'm your driver and its my responsibility to know where you are." Chad said in a very mature way and Troy couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Let's just say we're gonna visit your parents in San Diego. They do miss you know." Troy said with a little hint. Chad sighed and finally gave in.

-------------------------------------

"So Gabi, how's school?" Taylor asked as she entered Gabriella's gigantic room.

"Gosh Tay, you made it sound like I actually go to school. I'm home schooled if you remember." Gabriella said and Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"How's class then?" Taylor asked again and its now Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's ok. I still have 3 days to go before school break. Not exactly school break but you know what I mean." Gabriella giggled and Taylor followed.

"Are you planning on doing anything special?" Taylor asked as she jumped on Gabriella's bed like a little kid.

"Not really. My parents are always busy. I barely see them especially my mum." She answered sadly and Taylor finally settled down.

"Don't worry, you got me." Taylor said with a smile and Gabriella smiled back.

-------------------------------------

"Hey dad!" Troy called out to his father who was playing basketball in their back yard.

"What's up Troy?" Mr Bolton answered.

"You see, Chad kinda misses his parents and he wanted to go back." Troy started while bouncing a basketball.

"What do you want me to do?" Mr Bolton asked.

"I was wondering if I could go with him. Since its school break anyway." Troy chuckled nervously.

"No Troy. Its too dangerous." Mr Bolton answered plainly.

"Dad I'm big enough." Troy argued.

"You're sixteen Troy." Mr Bolton commented back.  
"I have Chad with me always. I just want to get away from everything." Troy said softly and Mr Bolton sighed.

"Fine, you can't go 1 kilometre away from Chad's house when your alone ok?" Mr Bolton warned and Troy mentally rolled his eyes.

"_What a weird warning." _Troy thought but smiled.

"Thanks dad!" Troy ran to his room and started packing just some clothes.

Chad arrived at Troy's place with a basketball.

"Hey Coach!" Chad greeted and Mr Bolton swiftly sat him on the couch.

"What's up?" Chad said nervously. He didn't know what's going on.

"You're gonna take care of my son in San Diego. Its your responsibility if anything happens to him." Mr Bolton said with a really strong voice. Chad shivered a little bit.

"Yes Sir." He said nervously and Mr Bolton signalled him to go. Chad quickly sprinted to Troy's room.

"TROY!!" Chad yelled and made Troy jumped a bit.

"I guess you heard the amazing news!" Troy said happily and Chad groaned.

"Amazing?? If anything happen to you, my ass is gonna get kicked by your dad!" Chad said a little bit scared by the thought.

"Come on. Nothing will happen." Troy said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm just warning you. I'm too young to die." Chad said seriously and Troy just laughed.

---------------------------

Gabriella got an interview today. She doesn't why she gets interview. She wasn't really the one acting or being the greatest doctor, she was only their daughter.

"So how do you feel about your mom doing another great movie?" The interviewer asked with interest.

"I'm really proud and happy for her. I know that the movie's gonna be great because they have a good cast." Gabriella answered with a polite smile. The interview finished and she finally got home.

"Marie I'm home!" Gabriella called out.  
"How was the interview." Marie asked.

"Same old things." Gabriella answered plainly.

"I'm guessing your hungry, come on, I baked you your favourite chocolate muffins." Marie said and Gabriella started jumping in delight.

"YAY!" She said and put almost half the muffin in her mouth.

"Slow down there. You might choke." Marie laughed and Gabriella nodded.

"Have you done your homework?" Marie asked narrowing her eyes at Gabriella that made Gabriella giggle.  
"Oppps…. Kinda slipped out of my mind. I'm gonna go do it now." Gabriella ran to her room and took out the homework that her teacher gave her.

-------------------------------

"Home sweet home!!" Chad said landing on his old bedroom.

"So, we're should I sleep?" Troy asked.

"Pick any spare room. There's one across mine and the other is next to my parents room." Chad smirked.

"I think I'm gonna go to the one near your parents." Troy joked but Chad didn't seem to get it.  
"Are you serious??" Chad said in disbelief and Troy looked at him weirdly.

"Chad come on. Of course I'm not. I'm going to the room across yours." Troy said throwing his bag in his room.

"Whoa. Your scared me." Chad said relieved.

The two of them slept for hours until they were awoken by Mrs Danforth.

"Dinner time!" She called out and the two quickly jumped up.

"You guys sure are hungry." Mr Danforth said and the two laughed.

The next morning, Chad and Troy went for an early run. They were about 5 kilometres from Chad's house already. While they were running, a huge mansion caught Troy's eyes.  
"Wow, that mansion is as big as our one." Troy laughed at the thought and suddenly frown.

"An actress and the most successful doctors lives there and they also have a daughter. I haven't seen her though." Chad said wondering if the daughter is pretty or not.

"Oh ok." Troy somehow thought that the daughter is a kid or something. He didn't know that she's the same age as him.

The next day, some of Chad's friends visited him. Troy wanted to go roam around the place but he can't since Chad was his driver.

"What should I do?" Troy thought while flipping his phone.

"I'm sure Chad wouldn't mind me taking his car. Besides, I can go alone. Just not one kilometre away." Troy said to his self and went to Chad's room quietly. He grabbed Chad's car keys and simply ran outside without people noticing him.

Troy was enjoying San Diego so far and didn't realised that his 5 kilometres away from Chad's place already. Maybe because he was driving fast.

"I'm hungry!" He said to himself and parked the car in a parking lot near a restaurant. It looked familiar but he just shrugged the thought off. As soon as he went out of his car, two girls suddenly hugged him. They just came out of nowhere.

"You're the son of the Wild Cat coach!!" The girl squealed and Troy was gently pushing them away.

"Umm… oh look its Chad Danforth!!" Troy pointed somewhere and the girl let go off him and looked at where he pointed at. Its now his opportunity to run.

He ran as fast as he could but the girls didn't seem to stop chasing him. He ran into a bush and came face to face with a huge wall.

"A wall???……"

----------------------

That's the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like it! Please review!


	3. Was that real or not?

**Recap**

_He ran as fast as he could but the girls didn't seem to stop chasing him. He ran into a bush and came face to face with a huge wall._

"_A wall???……" _

**End of Recap**

"What is a wall doing in here?" Troy asked confused and suddenly heard the two girls again. He had no choice but to climb it.

"Where am I?" He asked his self and saw two guards walking around. He quickly ran behind a huge statue and looked around the place. He's inside the property of a very huge mansion. It looked familiar but he just shook the thought away. He looked around if there's anyway out without the guards catching him. Then suddenly, his eyes landed right on a beautiful girl inside the mansion.

"Damn that girl is gorgeous!" He exclaimed and couldn't take his eyes of him. There she was, sitting there reading some book. He tried to move closer but almost got caught.

When he got home, the girl's face was still stuck on his mind. Its like permanently stuck!

"TROY!! WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU????!! I WAS WORRIED SICK!!" Chad yelled and Troy suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh nowhere. Just around the corner." Troy answered plainly as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Just around the corner? You almost gave me a heart attack. What if something happen to you? I can't imagine what Coach Bolton's gonna do to me. Probably put me in a cage with 100 gigantic dogs." Chad said with a really panicky face.

"I'm fine now ok? Let's just pretend it never happened." Troy said and Chad relaxed a little bit.

"_Today is totally something I can't pretend that never happened!" _Troy thought while grinning. Then ran to his room leaving a confused Chad who he didn't know was watching him smile the whole time.

That night, Troy just lied on his bed thinking about the girl he saw. He would give anything just for her name.

"She's so beautiful." Troy sighed in amazement and dozed off.

--------------------------------

The next morning Gabriella received a call from her teacher saying that she needed to draw a portrait of a guy for her art class. She have no ideo who to draw because her dad was not there and she obviously don't want to draw any of her guards.

"Hey Marie, what's for breakfast?" Gabriella asked and Marie smiled.

"Pancakes and if you want anything else I'm happy to cook it for you." Marie offered but Gabriella shook her head.

"Its alright. I love pancakes. Thanks." Gabriella jumped up and grabbed two pancakes.

"Yummy!" She said like a little girl which caused Marie to laugh.

--------------------------------

Troy wanted to go back to the mansion but he can't, without Chad noticing him.

"So where do you want to go today?" Chad finally offered and Troy already have the answer in his head.

"Umm.. I saw this restaurant yesterday and I reckon they have great food." Troy lied. He didn't really go to that restaurant because the two girls that chased him.

"Oh ok. I'm always up for food." Chad said and they drove off to the restaurant.

Troy quickly put on his sun glasses and a hat while Chad only put on sun glasses since he can't really wear a hat.

"This place looks nice." Chad complimented and Troy just smiled nervously. Luckily, the food there were really nice.

"Wow, I lived here half my life and I never knew that this restaurants existed." Chad said not understandable because his mouth was full.

"You find something new everyday." Troy said and Chad nodded.

After that, Troy simply suggested to go for a walk. He wanted to go past the mansion again wishing that he'll see the girl again.

"What are we doing here?" Chad asked following Troy.

"Nothing." Troy quickly answered and looked disappointed when he didn't even have a glimpse of her face.

"What do you know about the people living in that mansion?" Troy asked trying not to make it so obvious.

"I heard that there's a lot of guards there and you know the daughter I told you about, some said she's a spoiled brat and some said she's really nice. Her parents are always away too." Chad said and Troy hid his frown.

"_A spoiled brat? She's nowhere near that! I think.." _Troy thought.

"So dude, find any hot girls here in San Diego?" Chad said eyeing his best friend. They were playing basketball in Chad's backyard.

"As a matter of fact, I saw someone. And I'm telling you, she's GORGEOUS!" Troy said while smiling.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Chad asked with full interest.

"I don't know her name." Troy replied sadly and Chad just patted him on the back.

"Are we going anywhere today?" Troy asked and Chad thought for a moment.

"Oh, I have to visit my grandma!" Chad said and Troy's eyes widened in fear.

"I don't want to offend anyone or anything but doesn't your grandma you know.. Like.. Well obsessed with me?? She scares me, no offence. She hugs me and stuff." Troy said in horror while Chad just laughed at him.

"Fine you can stay here but please, please, I'm begging you, don't just run off without telling me ok?" Chad warned and Troy just nodded his head not really paying attention.

About 10 minutes after Chad left, Troy remembered Gabriella. He quickly dialled Chad's number asking if he could use Chad's car since he went with his parents.

".. and where are you going?" Chad asked raising his eyebrow from the other line.

"um.. I'm kinda hungry and I wanted to go to the restaurant we went to yesterday." Troy lied but Chad didn't pick the lies up.

"Ohh.. Ok. I don't blame you. Buy some take away for me." Chad said and hung up.

"YES!" Troy practically jumped up in glee.

------------------------------------

Gabriella was trying to get her drawing done so that she don't need to worry about it. She was trying to copy her dad from a picture but it just wouldn't work.

"I need a real model!" She exclaimed and gave up. She was really bored because Taylor was still at Sun High. Gabriella wanted so badly to go to a real school but her parents think its better if she just do home school.

"What can I do?" Gabriella turned on her TV and started flipping the channel. There was a basketball game and she watched a little bit of it.

"Who's Wild Cats?" Gabriella asked her self when she saw that the team Wild Cats was winning. She started flipping to other channels and paused for a second. Its an interview of a boy with beautiful blue eyes. He didn't look very happy in her opinion. They were in a basketball court with people crowding everywhere. She only saw him for like 5 seconds so she didn't really see his face properly.

"He's cute." She said plainly and turned off the TV. She went back to her desk and started drawing blue eyes with her blue pen.

--------------------------------

Troy arrived at the wall he'd been before. He looked around checking if anybody was watching him or anything. He climbed up and jumped over. There wasn't any guards around so he quickly ran to the back of the mansion.

"_I can't believe I'm trespassing for a girl. Me, Troy Bolton, trespassing. Boy I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out about this." _Troy thought while shaking his head.

-----------------------------

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and was wondering if she actually saw someone jumped down the wall or she was only hallucinating.

"Was that real or not?" Gabriella asked herself then shrugged.

"The guards probably caught whoever jumped down. If there's anyone there." She whispered and continued drawing the eyes. When she was done, she went out the balcony and just breathe in some fresh air. She closed her eyes and just loved the feeling of the wind brushing on her face.

-----------------------------

Troy looked everywhere but couldn't find her. The place he saw her before was empty.

"Where is she?" He whispered to his self. He looked down then up. Finally he spotted her up in the balcony.

"_Aha! That's probably her room!"_ Troy thought and smiled.

"_Wait! This is wrong, I'm acting exactly like a stalker!" _Troy yelled in his mind. The thought somehow scared him. He took another one last look at the unknown girl and ran to the back of the garden so he can get out.

He looked at his watch and he only have 15 minutes to get back to Chad's place or else he's gonna get caught.

"Crap!" He said and sprinted to his car.

"All I want is her name!" Troy said disappointed then drove back to Chad's place. Luckily, Chad wasn't there yet or else he's going to freak out again.

Chad and some of his friends came back home.

"Troy!" Kelsi and Sharpay ran up and hugged him.

"Sharpay, Kelsi what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked clearly surprised by their sudden visit.

"Well, Jason and Zeke wanted to stay here for a while and we wanted to come. We are their girlfriends." Sharpay explained and already started looking around the place.

"What room are we staying in?" Kelsi asked and Chad came up behind her.

"The one next to my parents room. You and Sharpay will be in the same room since there's three beds there. Troy and I will be in my room and Zeke and Jason will be the staying in the one across my room." Chad explained and they all started moving around.

"I haven't been here for ages!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Same here." Jason followed.

-------------------------

I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! The next chapter is the one you've been waiting for! Lol.. Please leave a review. Even just one word…


	4. Tresspassing, here we go again

**Chapter 3**

Its now midnight and Chad's parents were asleep. They all gathered inside Chad's room since it was the largest.

"I'm bored, let's watch a movie." Troy suggested and the boys just shrugged.  
"Nah, how about we play truth or dare?" Sharpay offered and all of them nodded their heads.

"No making out and stuff ok? My parents will kill me." Chad whispered making the whole group laugh.

"Let's start with Chad, since this is his room. Truth or dare?" Sharpay started.

"Dare." Chad answered challengingly. Sharpay smiled evilly while the guys tried to read her mind.

"I dare you to run to your parents room and yell _fire_ as loud as you can." Sharpay said and Chad turned pale.

"I can't. They'll murder the crap out of me." Chad said feeling embarrass because he couldn't do the dare.

"Too bad Chad. You gotta do it." Zeke said stepping up for his girlfriend.

"Thank you Zeke." Sharpay said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome princess." Zeke said and they started rubbing their noses.

"Hello! We're still here! Did you know that, that's how Eskimo people kiss?" Kelsi said and the couple just stared at her blankly.

"Okay…. Back to the dare. Do it Chad." Troy said and Chad started to shake like crazy. He knows that his gonna get in a real big trouble.

"Fine." Chad sighed and walk slowly towards the door. Everyone followed him already imagining what's gonna happen.

"Here I go." Chad said and took a deep breath. Then he sprinted to his parents room opening the door really loud.

"FIRE! THERE'S FIRE!!" Chad yelled out and the whole group laughed their heads off. Then after they finished laughing, they realised that Chad was still inside his parents room alone.

"Umm.. Guys, he's still alive right?" Jason said as they all heard things getting slammed around the room.

After a few seconds, Chad finally came out close to tears and looked paler than before.

"Are you ok?" Troy tried his best not to laugh but he just couldn't hold it anymore. Chad's face was too funny.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sharpay laughed. Soon everyone started laughing and they head back to Chad's room.

"Ok.. Who's next? Ah Troy. Our famous Troy Bolton." Sharpay said and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Kelsi asked and Troy thought for a moment. If he choose dare, they'll probably make him do worse stuff than what Chad did. If he choose dare, there wasn't really anything for him to hide. Right??

"Truth." Troy answered and everyone just thought for a moment. They really don't know what to ask him and make him admit something.

"I got it!" Jason exclaimed and everyone quickly looked at him with excited eyes.

"How far have you gone just to see a girl and ask her name?" Jason said and everyone stared at him in amazement. He does have a brain after all.

Troy started to sweat. He can't lie since he's the worst living liar in this universe. He knows that his friends will somehow know that he's lying.

"Earth to Troy!" Chad waved his hand on his face and Troy quickly came back to reality.

"Well?" Sharpay asked looking impatient.

"Umm… I … I… trespass to her place and climbed a wall." Troy said softly that nobody heard it except Sharpay.  
"OH MY GOSH! Are you serious? You actually did that just to see the girl?" Sharpay said clearly happy for Troy.  
"What did he say?" The others asked exactly the same time.

"Didn't you hear?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Troy trespass to the girl's place just to see her and ask her name." Sharpay squealed and everybody shot their eyes to Troy with huge smiled on their faces.  
"How come you never told me!" Chad whined while the others rolled their eyes.

"When, who, where?" Kelsi asked and Troy just turned red in embarrassment.

"Uhh… wait! Its not my turn anymore. Its Jason's." Troy quickly changed the subject and pointed at Jason. The night continued and they all eventually fell asleep in Chad's room.

--------------------

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling kinda sad because its school break and her parents were away.

"Morning." Gabriella greeted the maids and Marie.

"Why the long face?" Marie asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing. Its just that my parents are not here and I'm stuck all alone." Gabriella answered and sighed.

"Here, I prepared breakfast for you. Why don't you call Taylor and tell her to come over." Marie suggested and Gabriella nodded.

"Hey Tay! Wanna come over. I'm really bored!" Gabriella said over the phone.

"Yeah sure. See you in about 10 minutes!" Taylor answered and hung up. Gabriella really don't know what to do in that 10 minutes. She turned on their gigantic TV in the lounge room that almost looked like a whole cinema screen. She started flipping through the channels and eventually end up watching a basketball game.

"_Wow. This is my first time to actually watch a basketball game. It looks fun!" _Gabriella thought. Its true, somehow, her dad wouldn't let her get involve in anything that has to do with basketball. Any other sports were alright but when it comes to basketball, her dad really hated it.

"Gabriella Montez watching a basketball game?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow with her arms folded across her chest.

"Umm… I was just flipping the channels.. And.. Well.. I.. You're not gonna tell my dad right?" Gabriella started to panic while Taylor just laughed.

"Relax. I'm not that bad of a friend. Anyway, I don't get why your dad hates basketball so much." Taylor walked over and sat next to Gabriella on the couch.

"I don't know. He never actually told me." Gabriella giggled and they both continued watching the game. Taylor seemed to be enjoying it actually.

"That guy, is HOT!" Taylor exclaimed pointing at Chad in the television.

"I never knew you have the hots for jocks Tay." Gabriella teased and Taylor just ignored her.

"Do you reckon any of them are hot. Don't say that bushy hair guy because he's taken." Taylor said and Gabriella just laughed at her.

"Well, I don't know if he was on that team but last night, I saw this guy and I think he's cute. I didn't really see his face properly though." Gabriella plainly answered and Taylor just mouthed a silent 'oh'.

--------------------------------

Troy was trying to find a way to get away from the gang the next day. He really wanted to go see the girl and have the courage to ask her name.

"Troy we're gonna go grab some lunch. Wanna come?" Chad offered while the others waited for his answer.

"_Yes of course! I'm really hungry!.. No wait! This is my chance to get away. I'm so stupid.." _Troy chuckled and the others just stared at him weirdly. He finally came back to his senses and realised that they we're staring directly at him.

"No its fine. I'm just gonna stay here and watch something." Troy lied even though his stomach was rumbling inside like crazy.

"Oh ok. Well, call us if you want anything." Zeke said and they all headed out.

After about 5 minutes, Troy quickly got dressed but this time, he had to walk because Chad took his car.

"This is gonna be a long walk. I better hurry." Troy was really desperate to find out this girl's name.

After about 25 minutes of half running and half walking, Troy finally arrived at his destination. He really wanted to enter at the front gate but he'd seen some people tried to go in. If they didn't have an appointment or something, the guards will never gonna let them in.

"Trespassing, here we go again. I'll just pretend that the guards let me in when I knock on the back door." Troy whispered to his self and climbed on the wall.

--------------------------

"Gabi, I need to go now. My mum needs me at home. See you tomorrow ok?" Taylor hugged her best friend goodbye and head to her car.

"Bye Tay!" Gabriella said and decided to go around the garden since she has nothing else to do. Maybe the flowers can make her feel better.

-------------------------------

Troy's shoe got stuck on some plants when he was climbing and he was trying to pull it off.

"Come on! Get off! Get---" He lost his balance and fell. Luckily, he landed on his knee and arm and not his head.

"Stupid shoe!" He whispered and bent down to tie his shoe laces.

-------------------------------

Gabriella heard a loud noise and quickly ran to the back of the garden where she heard it from. She saw a guy tying his shoe laces and it looked like he fell because his elbow and knees were dirty.

--------------------------

There you go! They're finally gonna meet each other. I hope you like it! Please review. I really want to have lots of reviews.. Thanks!

If you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	5. Can I have your number?

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

_Gabriella heard a loud noise and quickly ran to the back of the garden where she heard it from. She saw a guy tying his shoe laces and it looked like he fell because his elbow and knees were dirty. _

**End of Recap**

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly and ran to him being careful not to get caught by her body guards. Troy froze and could've died right that very moment. HE GOT CAUGHT!

"Yeah. Thanks." Troy stood up and smiled nervously. He didn't know what to do at all. He couldn't breathe because it felt like no air wanted to come in his body. His hands started to shake like crazy but he managed to hide them inside his sleeves.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked curiously. He looked familiar to her.

Troy paused and he could hear his heart beating as fast as a bullet. He started to sweat really hard.

"Umm… I fell off? I'm really, really sorry. I didn't meant to… I… I.. just….. Want.. I just…" Troy stuttered but was cut off by Gabriella's giggle.

"_He seem nice. And he's so cute when he's nervous. Wait! Don't think that. You just met him.. In not so graceful way." _Gabriella thought.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you. You're not taking pictures or anything right?" She asked raising an eyebrow but Troy just chuckled.

"I know what you mean." He answered and there was a pause.

"Well, umm… what brings you here?" Gabriella finally asked the question that Troy dreaded to hear.

"_Crap what am I gonna say now?!!" _Troy have never in his whole life felt so scared in front of a girl. Actually, he'd never felt this scared in admitting something before.

"_I can't just say 'oh I trespass here because I wanted to see you and ask your name!' Totally lame excuse!" _Troy thought.

Gabriella seemed to feel his nervousness and could figure that the guy was really scared because he was sweating like crazy.

"You know what, don't answer that. Why don't you come inside? Just be careful because the guards are everywhere. Come on." Gabriella had no idea what possessed her to grab Troy's hand, but she did. As soon as their skin touched, both of them practically stopped and turned to look at each other.

"Wow!" They said exactly the same time. After a few seconds of gazing at each other's eyes, they looked away both blushing like a red crab.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered and slowly took her hand out of his.

"Its ok!" He answered softly.

"_Wow! She is so nice! I thought she's gonna bite my head off and get me arrested." _Troy chuckled mentally.

The two of them ran to the backdoor with pure silence. As soon as they got inside, they sighed in relief.

"Wait, are you alone in this mansion?" Troy asked first making sure that he don't get caught.  
"Not really. My nanny and maids are inside. But I can trust them. They won't tell anyone I promise." Gabriella reassured him and he just nodded his head not really paying attention to everything she said.

Before Gabriella could say another thing, Troy's stomach rumbled making a really loud noise.

"I kinda missed lunch." Troy chuckled nervously with his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Why does his stomach have to rumble in front of a girl. THE girl that he admires!

"I can tell." Gabriella bit her lip trying her best not to laugh so she wouldn't embarrass him more.

"I'm hungry too. Let's go eat." Gabriella lead him to the kitchen and Troy just stared in awe.

"Nice place." Troy complimented and Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks." She answered.

They reached the kitchen and Gabriella looked around and found it empty.

"Where's Marie?" She whispered to her self. Then she saw a note saying that Marie went shopping and she made two cheeseburgers with fries for her and Taylor.

"_Taylor's not here anyway. I better just give it to him." _Gabriella thought. She heated the burger and the fries and put it on the kitchen table.

"Do you mind eating here in the kitchen? There's only two of us anyway so there's no point of going to the dining room." Gabriella said and Troy smiled.

"You're dining room is as big as mine so you're probably right." Troy chuckled and looked at the food in front of him. It looked delicious.

Gabriella didn't really pay attention to what he said because she was too caught up with her imaginations.

"Let's eat." Gabriella said and Troy quickly grabbed the burger. He was really hungry.

"Dang! This is so DELICIOUS!! Who cooked this?" Troy exclaimed in amazement. He'd never tasted anything that tasty in his whole life.

"My nanny." Gabriella answered plainly and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Nanny? Aren't you a little bit too big for that?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Well, she's not exactly my nanny. Its just that my parents are always off to work and she's the one who takes care of me." She answered and Troy nodded.

"Oh well. This is officially my favourite meal!" He exclaimed which made Gabriella giggle.

They were half way through eating when Gabriella just started laughing hysterically out of nowhere. Troy just stared at her figuring out if something's wrong with her or if she has mental illness or something.

"I can't believe this. I haven't introduce my self. I'm Gabriella by the way." Gabriella held out her hand and Troy gladly shook it also laughing at how stupid they were.

"Troy." He answered and they started talking again.

"Holy crap! I have to go now! Shoot I'm gonna get in real big trouble." Troy panicked when he saw the time. He'd been gone for an hour and a half without bringing his phone. He always forget his phone every time he goes in the mansion.

"Oh ok. You have a meeting or something?" Gabriella asked and Troy just chuckled.

"Not really. Its just that my best friend is waiting for me." He explained and Gabriella nodded.

"I'll see you next time! I guess.." Gabriella said softly and Troy was really hating to leave her.

"Yeah. See you!" Troy headed to the back door and suddenly ran back.

"Can I have your number? Or email? If you don't want to, I totally understand. I mean you just met me so I can't blame you. " Troy quickly said and Gabriella just stood there for a moment. She's still doesn't know whether to give it or not.

"Umm.. Ok…" Gabriella agreed and gave him her email and number. Troy quickly wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket safely.

"Thanks. Bye!" Troy left and felt like floating in the air.

"Amazing!" He said and sprinted to the wall without the guards noticing. Because he was so happy, he almost jumped the whole wall and found it really easy.

"This is the best day of my life!" Troy exclaimed when he got out of the mansion. He ran all the way back to Chad's place and didn't even feel tired at all because his mind was focus on a certain girl.

"Yes! Yes!" Troy kept repeating until he reached the house. When he opened the door, 5 half angry and half worried faces greeted him.

"What?" He blankly said and head straight to his room. Everyone just stared at him in confusion.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella was now lying on her bed thinking about the guy she just met hours ago. She'd met A LOT of good looking guys, even celebrities, but Troy just simply stands out.

"Troy." She whispered and got on the computer. She really has nothing to do at all.

-------------------------------------

Troy added Gabriella in his phone and added her email in the computer. As soon as he logged on, Gabriella was already on.

_BballPlaymaker16 just signed on_

Gabs16: Troy is that you?

BballPlaymaker16: Gabriella! Hey!

Gabs16: So what are you doing right now?

BballPLaymaker16: Just chillin… you?

Gabs16: I'm bored! And by the way, how come you have 16 in your nick?

BballPlaymaker16: I didn't notice that. Lol I'm 16 years old that's why. You?

Gabs16: Same. Well, turning sixteen… lol

"Troy what are you doing?" Sharpay raised her eyebrow and tried to look at what Troy was doing.

"Nothing." He quickly answered.

BballPlaymaker16: I g2g. I'll call you! Bye! Take care!

Gabs16: Bye! You too.

They both signed out and Troy quickly turned off the computer.

"What's up guys?" Troy asked as the whole group just watched him carefully.

"You've been really happy today." Jason said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Can't a guy be happy for one day?" Troy rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed.

"Not really if there's no reason to be happy about." Chad snapped back.

"What's up Troy?" Zeke finally asked and Troy was still too stubborn to tell them the truth.

"Nothing. If you don't mind I need to go to the bathroom." Troy got up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone was just watching his every move.

"Something totally happened when we were gone!" Kelsi said and all of the nodded.

"I wonder what made him this happy." Sharpay thought.

------------------------------

They finally met! Lol… please, please review. I hope you love this chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews!


	6. Run inside quickly!

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

"_Something totally happened when we were gone!" Kelsi said and all of the nodded._

"_I wonder what made him this happy." Sharpay thought._

**End of Recap**

That night, Troy went outside alone to talk to Gabriella. He wasn't bored since his friends were there but he just wanted to talk to Gabriella.

He dialled her number nervously and waited patiently for Gabriella to pick.

"Hello?" Gabriella's soft voice started.

"Hey Gabriella! I was just.. Umm.. Bored! Nothing to do here." Troy said and Gabriella just giggled. Troy never knew that all of his friends were hiding behind a bush listening to his conversation.

"Nothing to do?? What the hell? All of us were having fun watching a movie!!" Chad whispered and everyone nodded quietly.

"Who is he talking to anyway?" Jason mumbled and everyone shrugged.

"How are we suppose to know!" Kelsi said.

"So, do you want to umm.. Eat lunch tomorrow or something. If you don't want to I totally understand." Troy explained nervously.

"Sure!" Gabriella replied and Troy sighed in relief.

"Really?? COOL! Well, I'll pick you up at about 10:30. Bye!" Troy said and they both hung up.

"YES!" Troy jumped up and kiss his phone while the others stared at him weirdly.

"I better go back inside." Troy said to his self and the whole group panicked.

"Run inside quickly!" Chad whispered loudly and whole of them stumbled and fell on the ground causing a loud noise.

"What was that?" Troy frowned and head towards the place where he heard the noise from.

"What's going on?!" Troy raised his eyebrow, narrowing his eyes on the bunch of people lying on the ground.

"We needed some fresh air." Zeke answered nervously and the rest agreed.

"Right…" Troy obviously didn't buy it.

"Let's go inside!" Sharpay quickly added and everyone ran back in the house before Troy could ask another question.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella lied on her bed and just stared at the balcony.

"I'm going to have lunch with Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and started jumping on her bed.

"Wait!" She suddenly stopped.

"Are we going on a date?" She asked herself and an unexpected smile just played on her lips.

----------------------------------

"Dude, who were you talking to last night?" Chad asked the next morning when they were in his room.

"Just someone I met." Troy was still not ready to reveal the girl he'd crushing on because he don't want to explain how they met. Its just too embarrassing for him.

"And who can that someone be?" Chad asked with interest.

"Just drop it. I have somewhere to go to." Troy checked the time and it was already 8:30am.

"Like a date or something?" Chad just blurted out and Troy suddenly froze by the mention on the word 'date'.

"Umm.. No." Troy quickly ran downstairs trying to avoid Chad's questions.

------------------------------------

"Hey Tay! Can you come over? Its school break right? So you have nothing to do." Gabriella said on the phone.

"Yeah sure. Why do you need me for?" Taylor asked with interest.

"Well, I have somewhere to go." Gabriella plainly answered trying to hide the fact that she has a date with someone.

"It didn't happen to be something to do with a guy right?" Taylor raised and eyebrow and Gabriella finally gave in.

"Ok fine. I'm having lunch with this guy I met." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"Ohh…. I see. I'll be right there!" Taylor said excitedly.

In less than 20 minutes, Taylor arrived with an energized smile.

"Gabi I'm here!" Taylor called out while running up the stairs.

"Thanks for coming Tay." Gabriella said, relief.

"Well, what do you need me for?" Taylor said as they both enter Gabriella's room.  
"I don't know what to wear!" Gabriella blurted and Taylor burst out laughing.

"You're telling me that THE Gabriella Montez is really preparing for this date of hers with a guy she just met??" Taylor said and the word 'date' slowly sunk into Gabriella.

"Umm.. Maybe." She answered and Taylor giggled but received a glare afterwards.

"Ok let's start by going through all your clothes in your closet. More like a mall though." Taylor laughed and Gabriella just blushed in embarrassment. Its true because Gabriella does have a gigantic closet full of clothes.

---------------------------------------

The gang wouldn't leave Troy alone. All morning they've been bugging him.

"Guys! Just this once, please don't ruin it for me!" Troy yelled and the whole group shook their heads.

"We're not letting you go out unless you tell us where you're going!" Sharpay demanded and Troy was really annoyed now.

"I'm gonna have lunch with a friend! End of discussion!" Troy answered back.

"You can't go alone without your driver!" Chad said with a smug smile.  
"And you don't have a car!" The others said exactly the same time and burst out laughing.

"That's where you guys are wrong!" Troy smirked and everyone stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked.

"Look outside. In the driveway!" Troy said and everyone rushed to the door. The first one who reached the driveway were Zeke and Jason.

"You got to be kidding me" Jason said shaking his head.

"Wow!" Zeke exclaimed.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

When they were finally in the driveway, everyone just stared at Troy's new car.

"Is that the 2007 Saturn Sky Red Line?? **(There's a picture of the car in my profile)**" Chad swallowed and everyone stared at him surprised.

"I never knew you know such long names." Jason chuckled.

"Is it?" Zeke asked again while the two girls just stared at the brand new car since they didn't know what the boys were talking about.

"Yup. My dad bought it for me." Troy said happily.

"Cool!" The all said in unison.

"I should be going now!" Troy simply said and enter his new car.

"Wait! You're not allowed to go without us!" Chad said and everyone agreed with him.

"I'll make you guys a deal. If you let me go this time, when I come back home, you can ride my new car all the time you want. Just ask me first." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone thought for a second before coming up with their answer.

"Fine!" Everyone said.

"But be careful Troy! Coach will kill me if anything happens to you!" Chad pleaded and Troy nodded.

------------------------------

"So how do I look?" Gabriella asked one last time.

"You look beautiful! Whoever's gonna pick you up will have his jaw hanging open!" Taylor laughed and Gabriella threw a pillow at her.

"Anyway, I have to go now. Bye!" Taylor waved and run to her car.

"Thanks again Tay!" Gabriella called out.

"Anytime!" Taylor yelled out and drove off.

-------------------------------

Troy pulled out at the back of the mansion where he usually goes.

"Here we go again!" Troy said as he climbed up the wall being careful not to get caught.

As soon as he was on the ground, he quickly grabbed his phone and dialled Gabriella's number.

"Hey Gabriella! I'm at the back of the garden." Troy said quietly.  
"Ok! I'll be right there!" Gabriella answered then they both hung up.

Troy was waiting patiently for her and at the same time, checking if there are any guards around.

"Hey!" Gabriella suddenly came out of nowhere which startled Troy a little bit. Then he paused with his jaw dropping and just watched her from head to toes.

"You look…. AMAZING!!" He exclaimed which caused Gabriella to blush.

"Thanks!" She said softly and it was now his turn to blush when he realised what he just said.

"You ready?" He asked, changing the subject and Gabriella nodded.

Troy lead her and finally came face to face with a wall.

"Umm… how are we gonna get out?" Gabriella asked confusedly and Troy just chuckled.

"We're gonna jump over." He simply answered.

"So that's how you got in!" She exclaimed.

"How else?" He smirked.

"I don't think I can jump that high by the way!" Gabriella reminded Troy.

"Oh. I'll boost you up." He shrugged and she shook her head.

"Nope. You can't because I'm too heavy. I eat a lot…." She started babbling words out and he just rolled his eyes. Troy suddenly bent down and Gabriella paused and eyed Troy.

"What are you doing?" She asked now knowing what Troy was planning to do. Before she knew it, Troy put her on his shoulder and lifted her up.

"_WOW! He's one strong guy!" _Gabriella thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Troy asked confused when they were finally sitting on the wall.

"Nothing." Gabriella quickly answered trying to hide her red face. Troy was the first one to jump down and he was motioning Gabriella to jump.

"No way I'm jumping! Its too high! And I'm wearing high heels. " Gabriella whined.

"Fine then. You can stay there all night. Bye Gabriella!" Troy pretended to walk away leaving a very shocked Gabriella.

"Troy don't leave me!" She finally said.

"Ok good. Jump!" He said with a victorious smile on his face.

"What if I fall?" She asked unsure.

"I'll catch you. Trust me." He reassured her and she nodded.

"You better." She then closed her eyes and jumped. Her feet didn't even hit the ground because Troy was now twirling her around.

"There. That wasn't so hard." Troy smiled and put her down.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella finally asked.

"This restaurant I saw. They have really good food there. You'll love it!" Troy said and lead her to the car.

"Hold on! I need to put on my sun glasses." Gabriella opened her purse and pulled out a big sun glasses.

"Hard to be famous huh?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah." Gabriella said a little bit annoyed at the thought.

"Wow! That car looks hot. I wonder who owns that!" Gabriella exclaimed as she spotted the Saturn Sky Red Line.

"You'll never guess." Troy laughed and Gabriella stared at him weirdly. Finally it clicked to her.

"That car didn't happen to be yours right?" She asked curiously and Troy smiled knowing that she loved the car.

"What if it is?" He chuckled and Gabriella smiled widely. She have been in so many fancy cars but this one was not too simple and not too fancy. The exact car she wants.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella exclaimed happily and Troy nodded while grinning.  
"Cool!" She clapped and they went for a ride.

----------------------------

Sorry for the long update. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.


	7. Dream on Troy!

**Chapter 6**

**Recap**

"_Wow! That car looks hot. I wonder who owns that!" Gabriella exclaimed as she spotted the Saturn Sky Red Line._

"_You'll never guess." Troy laughed and Gabriella stared at him weirdly. Finally it clicked to her._

"_That car didn't happen to be yours right?" She asked curiously and Troy smiled knowing that she loved the car._

"_What if it is?" He chuckled and Gabriella's jaw dropped._

"_Are you serious?" Gabriella said with a smile on her face and Troy nodded while grinning.  
"Cool!" She exclaimed and they went for a ride._

**End of Recap**

They finally arrived at their destination. Troy quickly ran to the other side and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said and Troy smiled. Then Troy noticed a girl looking at him trying to decide if he is the Troy Bolton.

"Oh. I forgot my hat!" Troy quickly ran inside and grabbed his hat.

"Why do you need one?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh umm.. I don't like girls stalking me like last time." Troy said nervously and they both head inside.

The waitress took their orders and started talking.

"So, Gabriella…. What's your last name?" Troy asked after they got their orders.

"Montez. Gabriella Montez." She answered plainly as if she's just an ordinary person while on the other hand, Troy almost choke on his drink.

"You don't happen to be Isabella Montez' daughter right?" Troy asked curiously and Gabriella giggled.

"I am actually." She said now laughing at Troy's shocked face.

"I love your mom's movies! They're amazing! And by the way, she looks young." Troy said and Gabriella suddenly paused.

"You're not checking out my mom are you?" Gabriella said with a mock seriousness that Troy didn't really understand.

"What?! No! NO WAY! I don't check out girls the are older than me! Trust me, I don't even like girls that are one year older than me! " Troy started to panic and feel embarrass at the same time.

"Chill. I was only kidding!" Gabriella almost fell off her chair laughing like crazy while Troy just glared at her with a little smile on his face.

"You are such an idiot Troy!" Gabriella commented and Troy froze.

"Wow!" He said out of no where and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Never in my whole life I've been called an idiot by a girl!" Troy said amazed.

"Then I should go down in history as the first girl that called Troy…." Gabriella wanted Troy to tell her his last name.

"Bolton." He answered followed by a chuckle.

" …that called Troy Bolton an idio--" Gabriella suddenly stopped with a shocked face.

"Troy Bolton? As in Troy Bolton the hottest basketball superstar as in the son of the famous Coach Bolton?" Gabriella said in one whole breath.

"They sure have a lot of nicknames for me. Yes, I am Troy Bolton." He said amazed.

"Well, that explains why you have that car. My friends are all crazy about you! They talk about you non stop except for my best friend. She got the hots for another basketball player." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

They continued talking and telling each other's stories. Finally they finished eating and they head back to the car.

"Umm… listen I really, really had fun.. Umm.. Wanna go in the park?" Troy asked nervously and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Sure!" She answered enthusiastically.

"So umm… you're really nice." Troy complimented.

"Ok.. That was kinda random but thanks." She said.

"Oh look! They have a little carnival! Let's go!" Troy said and dragged Gabriella to the carnival full of people.

"WOW! That's the cutest teddy bear I have ever seen!" Gabriella stopped and stared at the huge teddy bear inside a basketball booth. It was a white one but the designs around it was just perfect and unique and it looked expensive too.

"Do you want it? I'll buy it for you!" Troy said and Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll buy it! I'm the one who wants it." Gabriella smiled and Troy frowned.

"But I'm the one who wants to give it to you!" He challenged.

"I'll buy it first." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not if I get there first!" He laughed and ran to the booth. Gabriella quickly chased after him.

"Can I buy that teddy bear there?" Troy pointed at the teddy bear breathlessly.

"Sorry but we don't sell that. You have to win it!" The man said.

"Don't give it to him. I'll pay 100 bucks for that teddy bear." Gabriella said.

"I'll pay 110 dollars!" Troy argued and the man just stood there watching them in amusement. He doesn't know that Troy and Gabriella knew each other.

"150!" She said and he frowned.

"160!"

"175"

"200"

"300" This time, they didn't know how much money they were saying already. They were too busy glaring at each other deciding who's gonna buy it.

"500"

"1000"

"1500" Troy yelled out.

"Guys! Stop! I told you we don't sell it. You have to win it." The man finally cut them off.

"How do you play?" Gabriella asked.

"You just have to shoot the basketball in the hoop 20 times in a row." The man said and Gabriella just looked down while Troy's face lit up.

"That's impossible! I'm gonna go in the other booth. I'll be back." Gabriella said and Troy nodded.

"So, how much is one game?" Troy asked the man after Gabriella left.

"5 bucks!" The man answered.

"Ok. So all I have to do is shoot the ball 20 times in a row to get the teddy bear right?" Troy asked again just to make sure.

"Yeah and your prize depends on how many balls you can get in the hoop." The man explained and Troy smiled.

"I'll do it!" Troy handed the man 5 dollars and grabbed a ball.

"You really want to have it huh? Who are you gonna give the teddy bear to?" He asked Troy curiously.

"The funny thing is I'm gonna give it to the girl that just left." Troy laughed and the man just stared in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He said and Troy nodded.

"Anyway, good luck with the 20 shots. You think you can do it?" The man asked curiously.

"I'll do my best!" Troy answered and started shooting.

After about one minute Troy already had 16 shots in a row.

"AMAZING!" The man watched him in full astonishment. Troy was now up to 35 shots and the 36th one, he just purposely missed.

"What are you a Wild Cat player?" The man said congratulating Troy.

"Umm.. Sort of.. Don't tell anyone but I'm the son of the coach of Wild Cat." Troy whispered and they guy's eyes widened.

"You mean you're Troy Bolton?" He asked and Troy nodded.

"Wow! Can I have your autograph?" He quickly grabbed a pen and took his basketball.

"Sure!" Troy said.

"Here's your prize. And by the way, inside that teddy bear, there's a necklace with a 'Forever with you' engraved on the pendant. It's a secret." The man whispered handing in the teddy bear while Troy listened carefully.

"Is this the prototype?" Troy asked curiously when he received the teddy bear.

"Yup!" The man answered.

"Oh and since you got 35 balls in the basket, here's two same shooting star rings. Around them, it engraves 'My wish is to be with you'. One is for you and the other to the girl. You can only see the engraving once you put it in the water for an hour or so. **(I don't know if that's possible. Let's just pretend.)**" The man explained and Troy smiled.

"I get it. It's a shooting star so that's why it has the engraving of 'My** wish **is to be with you'." Troy said while looking at the rings.

"That's really interesting and unique!" He exclaimed.

Troy then sprinted to his car and put the huge teddy bear inside the car. After that, he went back only to find Gabriella still playing in the other booth.

"Hey what are you doing?" Troy asked and Gabriella glared at him.  
"Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate? I'm throwing the darts at the balloons." Gabriella answered.

"Sorry!" Troy said throwing his hands up in the air.

After hours of walking around and playing in the booths, they finally decided that they should head home because its getting dark.

"Why did you park your car so far?" Gabriella whined and Troy looked at her shocked why she was blaming him.

"If you remember, you were the one who kept on walking far **away **from the car. I didn't park it far **away** from us." Troy said emphasizing the word 'away' but Gabriella just giggled.

"You're confusing Bolton." She said and some people turned to look at them when they heard the name 'Bolton'.

"Is that Troy Bolton? Who's the girl? " They heard them whispered.  
"Look what you did!" Troy said and they both ran away from the crowd. Luckily, they didn't take pictures of them.

Finally they arrived outside the car.

"Gabriella, I think that someone took your seat in the car. I don't think I can drive you home!" Troy pretended to be sorry and Gabriella just stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella bent down to see who/what's inside the car and found the teddy bear sitting in there.

"OH MY GOSH!! Are you serious??" She exclaimed.

"I won it for you!" Troy said proud of his self.

"Wait! You didn't bribe the man did you?" She said narrowing her eyes on him.

"What? I would never do such a thing. And besides if you heard me, I said I WON it!" He exclaimed emphasizing the word 'won'.

"So you mean you shot 20 basketballs in the hoop?" She asked curiously and pretty impressed but Troy shook his head.

"You did bribe him didn't you?" She insisted and Troy just laughed.

"I didn't shoot 20 basketballs in the hoop because I shot 35." He explained and Gabriella was now really impressed.

"Wow!" She shouted and out of nowhere, hugged Troy.

Troy blushed furiously. He had never felt this way with a girl in his entire life!! He felt like the luckiest person in the world just having Gabriella in his arms.

"Thank you so much Troy!" She said still not realising what she was doing. Troy just continued blushing furiously and was lucky that Gabriella couldn't see it because her head was on his chest.

"Your always welcome!" He smiled widely. After a few seconds they finally let go.

"Did I just hug you?" Gabriella said wide eyed.

"Yeah. But its all cool. I know that girls can't resist me!" Troy joked and received a light punch on the arm.

"Dream on Troy!" She laughed and went inside hugging the teddy bear tightly.

"_How I wish to be that teddy bear right now!" _Troy thought while driving back to the mansion.

"Here we are!" Troy pulled out at the same place as before, which was the back of the mansion.

"Thanks for everything Troy! That's the most fun I have in months." Gabriella said shyly and Troy just blushed.

"No problems. Let's do it again sometimes!" Troy said as they stood in front of the wall.

"Oh before I forget, have this ring. I won it along with the teddy bear. See, we have the same ring." Troy said showing her the two rings.  
"Cool! Thanks." Gabriella said as she slid the ring in her middle finger.

"I had so much fun! Goodnight and sweet dreams Gabi!" Troy said kissing her hand. He had no idea what possessed him to do that! But Gabriella didn't seem to hate it.

"You know, only my closest friends call me Gabi or any other nicknames." She giggled.

"So does that mean I'm one of your closest friend? If you don't want me to call you Gabi I completely understand." Troy said and Gabriella shook her head.

"Its fine. Goodnight Troy! Mind giving me a boost up this wall?" Gabriella asked and Troy chuckled.

"Not at all!" He said and lifted her up to the wall.

------------------------

I hope you guys like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review.


	8. YUCK! Guys!

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

"_I had so much fun! Goodnight and sweet dreams Gabi!" Troy said kissing her hand. He had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing._

"_You know, only my closest friends call me Gabi or any other nicknames." She giggled._

"_So does that mean I'm one of your closest friend? If you don't want me to call you Gabi I completely understand." Troy said and Gabriella shook her head._

"_Its fine. Goodnight Troy! Mind giving me a boost up this wall?" Gabriella asked and Troy chuckled._

"_Not at all!" He said and lifted her up to the wall._

**End of Recap**

Troy drove home with the widest smile on his face. He felt great and nothing can ever ruin his day.

"_Gabriella" _He thought as he parked his new car in Chad's driveway. As soon as he opened the door 5 faces again, snapped at him.

"So much for a lunch Troy!" Jason said.

"You've been gone for hours and you didn't bother to answer your phone." Chad said with an annoyed face.

"Wipe your grin off your face!" Sharpay demanded.

"What's with you?" Kelsi asked.

"Are you ok, Troy?" Zeke said examing Troy.

Troy didn't seem to notice them at all. He just had this smile plastered on his face then he just walked up the stairs without saying word.

"What is wrong with Troy?" Sharpay asked surprised.

"He seemed like he won the lottery." Chad said.

"Or something better." Kelsi said as Troy went back down.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" Troy asked innocently while the other's jaws dropped right on the ground.

"You didn't hear us before? You didn't see us? We were right in front of you when you walked in." Chad yelled and Troy stared at them weirdly.

"I swear I didn't see you." Troy chuckled and head to the kitchen.

"Troy you have to tell us right now what's going on!" Sharpay insisted.

"I met this amazing girl! She is perfect! You're gonna love her guys!" Troy said and his worried friends' faces finally broke into a smile.

"Finally our Troy Bolton has a girlfriend." Chad said and Troy looked down.

"Actually I haven't asked her out yet." Troy answered.

"You only have one week left before we go back to Albuquerque. Better plan stuff." Sharpay said eagerly.

"I bet she'll still say yes. Every girl in this entire planet would go crazy just to go out with you." Chad chuckled but Troy shook his head.

"This one's different. She has expectations." Troy said.

"So when are we gonna meet this girl of yours?" Jason asked curiously and everyone's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I'm not sure cause she's not really allowed to go out alone." Troy explained and he guessed that he kinda lost everyone there.

"You mean like without friends and stuff?" Chad asked.

"Yeah something like that. She have to have bodyguards with her everywhere." Troy said and everyone nodded but didn't really have the information sink in properly.

"So you mean you have body guards with you when you ate lunch?" Kelsi asked.

"That's the thing. There wasn't any guards because--" Before Troy could finish his explanation, Sharpay cut him off.

"You trespass to her house!! And then you guys went together without anyone knowing!" Sharpay said being really smart. Everyone in the room were shocked.

"Is that true Troy?" Zeke asked with interest.

"Maybe…" Troy answered unsure and slightly embarrassed.

"Wait!!!!" Kelsi said stopping all the murmuring around the room.

"You said body guards? Why does the girl need body guards?" Kelsi asked curiously and everyone grabbed a drink but was still looking at Troy.

"What's this girl's name anyway?" Chad asked as he took a drink from his glass and everyone followed. So everyone in the room were practically drinking from their glasses in front of Troy.

"Gabriella Montez." He answered and everyone accidentally spat their drinks right on Troy's shirt. ABSOLUTELY everyone did it at the same time. Troy groaned and quickly wiped his shirt.

"YUCK! Guys!" He whispered loudly but everyone ignored him.

"Gabriella Montez? As in the daughter of Isabella Montez and the most famous doctor?" Sharpay said completely shocked. Sure their boyfriends are Wild Cat players but Gabriella Montez is the daughter of her most favourite actress.

"Yeah I accidentally met her when two girls were stalking me." Troy chuckled and everyone was impressed somehow.

"When are we gonna meet her?" Kelsi asked excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

"I'm gonna call her and ask her if she have anything plan tomorrow. Its Sunday so she's probably free." Troy said and ran upstairs.

--------------------------------

Gabriella jumped on her bed and just stared at the teddy bear and her ring that Troy gave her.

"Troy is such a cutie! He's such a gentleman too." Gabriella whispered and rubbed her ring.

"It's a shooting star." Gabriella said quietly while looking at the ring.

After a few seconds, her phone rang. She groaned and grabbed her phone. As soon as she saw the caller ID, her frowned turned upside down.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"Hey Gabi! I was wondering if we can hang out tomorrow and meet my friends." Troy explained.

"Sure what time?" She asked.

"Around 11:30am?" He said hopefully.

"Crap I can't. I have to go to church." She said a bit disappointed.

"Oh ok." He said trying to hide his disappointment.

"You can go to church and watch me sing with the choir?" She offered and Troy's face snapped up.

"Cool! What time and what church?" He asked curiously. He haven't been in church for a VERY long time. He didn't particularly like church **(No offence to anyone. I'm catholic too so yeah)** but if Gabriella asked for it, he will sure do it.

"It starts at 11am and finishes at 12pm. Its at St Mary's **(Made that up)." **She explained and Troy nodded on the other line.

"I'll see you there!" Troy said and both of them hung up.

The next morning, Gabriella dressed up really nicely. She wanted to look great in front of Troy and his friends.  
"Taylor are you going church today?" Gabriella asked on the phone.

"Sorry I can't. My mum is kinda sick today." Taylor said apologetically.

"Its ok. Tell your mum to get better for me." Gabriella said then hung up.

At exactly 11am, Gabriella arrived at the church and quietly ran to the choir people. Luckily, in there church they didn't really let people stumble over a celebrity or famous people. They still respect the place.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella whispered to herself as she looked around the place. Most of the time, the mass starts late so she didn't need to worry about not being there at exactly 11am.

-----------------------------------

Troy and the gang were all driving to the church, hurrying up. The reason they were late is Sharpay because it took her forever to apply her make up on.

"If Gabriella gets angry with me, I'm gonna kill Sharpay!" Troy mumbled in his car. Finally they arrived and Troy sat in the middle of the church.

"Where's Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay whispered.

"I don't know. She said that she's gonna be in the choir." Troy said as they all sat on a one bench.

"Oh I see her!" Kelsi said pointing at a girl who was looking at Troy.

"Yeah that's her!" Troy said with a smile then waved at Gabriella.

They were now in the middle of the mass and all Troy did was stare at Gabriella as she sing. Somehow, he could hear her amazing voice perfectly.

"Stop staring at her before she melts!" Zeke and Sharpay said exactly the same time.

"What?.. Oh right." Troy said blushing. He then looked around and found Chad sleeping beside him.

"Chad!" He whispered loudly and quickly elbowed him.

"Where's the fire??!" Chad yelled out and stood up. Troy was so embarrassed and so was the others. They started simply backing away from Chad pretending they didn't know him.

"Sit down. You're embarrassing us!" Sharpay said and glared at Chad.

"Oh right! Sorry. Please continue!" Chad said pointing at the priest.

Troy put his hands over his face blushing badly because of his best friend.

"Chad sit your ass down before I murder you!" Sharpay exclaimed quietly.

"This is a church Sharpay. You shouldn't be talking about those kinda of stuff in the house of God." Chad scolded Sharpay while shaking his head with a disappointed face.

"Just please sit down!!" Troy dragged Chad down to his seat and he finally settled down.

After the mass, Troy and the gang walked towards Gabriella. Zeke had to hold Sharpay to keep her from jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy greeted shyly.

"Hey Troy and hello everyone!" Gabriella smiled at them and they smiled back especially Sharpay.

"Gabriella Montez I can't believe I'm meeting you right now!!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm Sharpay by the way and this is my boyfriend Zeke." Sharpay said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Nice meeting you!" Gabriella said politely.

"You know, I recognise you guys. Are you from Wild Cat or something?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah we are. I'm Jason and this is my girlfriend Kelsi." Jason said pointing at Kelsi and at the same time shaking Gabriella's hand. After their introductions, they decided to head to Gabriella's mansion.

"Whoa your mansion is as big as Troy's!" Chad said and everyone nodded their heads.

"So, is your mom home?" Sharpay asked excited.

"Oh no she's filming a movie. Sorry." Gabriella said apologetically as they went inside the mansion.

"Oh ok." Sharpay was a little disappointed.

"You sing really good out there Gabi." Troy whispered to Troy.

"Really? Thanks. How could you hear me though?" Gabriella asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know but I can." Troy shrugged. All of them were looking around the place and the gang purposely left Troy and Gabriella together.

"By the way, sorry about Chad." Troy apologised remembering the embarrassing moment in the church.

"Don't worry about it. It was kinda fun to watch him." Gabriella giggled remembering that moment.

-------------------

I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. And if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know!


	9. Pleeeaaasseee! For me?

**Chapter 8**

**Recap**

"_You sing really good out there Gabi." Troy whispered to Troy._

"_Really? Thanks. How could you hear me though?" Gabriella asked with an amused smile._

"_I don't know but I can." Troy shrugged. All of them were looking around the place and the gang purposely left Troy and Gabriella together._

"_By the way, sorry about Chad." Troy apologised remembering the embarrassing moment in the church._

"_Don't worry about it. It was kinda fun to watch him." Gabriella giggled remembering that moment._

**End of Recap**

The next day, Troy got a phone call from his mother.

"Hey mom! What's up?" Troy asked while putting his shoes on getting ready to go the mansion.

"I have good news." Mrs Bolton said excitedly.

"Is it a good news for me or a good news for you?" Troy asked unsure what his mother's gonna tell him.

"Its kinda both! You'll never guess it! I am the new principal at East High and before your old principal retired, she wanted to have prom one last time! Isn't it great?!" His mum said enthusiastically and Troy could imagine his mom jumping up and down.

"I guess.." Troy was still thinking what so good about the prom. But then it clicked to him, he's going to ask Gabriella to go to the prom with him. Mrs Bolton gave him all the details about it happily.

"It's a great news mom! Thanks. I got to go. Bye!" Troy hung and up and ran downstairs.

"What's up dude? Why are you so happy?" Chad asked.

"I heard him talking on the phone with someone." Kelsi hinted but the guys didn't seem to get it.

"Maybe its Gabriella that's why his smile is from ear to ear." Sharpay squealed and the guys finally understood.  
"Actually, you guys are all wrong." Troy said and everyone just stared at him with confusion filling their eyes.

"Then who was it?" Jason asked curiously. Who else can make him this happy?  
"That was my mom…" Troy started but was cut off when he saw the guys smirking at him.

"Its not what you think. We're gonna have prom when we go back to school. I think one week after school break." Troy explained and everyone's faces lit up.

"Are you serious?" Chad asked in disbelief. Everybody were excited.

"Yup. And oh, my mom is the new principal. Our old one is retiring that's why we're gonna have prom earlier than usual." Troy added and everyone gave high fives to each other.

"So Troy, you're asking Gabriella right?" Sharpay peeped.  
"Yeah." Troy said happily.

"How are you gonna ask her?" Zeke asked and all the colours in Troy's cheerful face drained into pale.

"I never thought of that." Troy said weakly.

"Does Ryan know about prom?" Kelsi asked and Sharpay's mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to tell him." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Where is he anyway?" Chad asked curiously.

"His with my parents visiting my cousin. He only went with them because he likes my cousin's best friend." Sharpay exclaimed and everyone laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was trying to do her drawing but as before, she can't get it right because there's no real model. Her eyes looked around her room and settled on the teddy bear that Troy gave her. She smiled at the thought of Troy.

"I have to get this homework done!" Gabriella exclaimed and continued to try drawing her portrait.

--------------------------------------------------

Troy went to the mansion again but he didn't go in the front door. He went to his 'usual' way which was climbing the wall.

"I hope she say yes." Troy whispered and looked around. When he was on the ground, he looked around the place and figured that Gabriella's probably in her room which is at the second floor.

"_How am I suppose to climb up?" _Troy thought then a smile crept on his face when he saw a huge tree that can lead right to her balcony.

"Gotcha!" He whispered and started climbing again. He's been doing that a lot lately.

When Troy finally got his feet on Gabriella's balcony, he looked around and saw her writing/drawing something but he couldn't see it because her back was facing him.

"She looks busy." He whispered and just leaned on the rail of the balcony waiting for her to notice him with his arms crossed. He stayed still and just smiled at her.

------------------------------------

Gabriella was really annoyed now because her drawing kept messing up. Then she looked up and saw a reflection of someone leaning on her rail. She smiled when she figured that it was Troy and he was just standing still but he was now looking at the tree. An evil smile formed on her lips.

"He can be a good model for my drawing." Gabriella giggled and turned around.

"Hey Troy!" She said opening the balcony door happily.

"Took you a while." Troy chuckled and let him self in.

"So what are you doing?" He asked trying to look at the Gabriella's table.

"Just doing some art homework. I was wondering if you can help me with something." She started and Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Sure but it depends." He answered.

"I just want to draw you because I need a guy to draw for my homework." She said plainly and Troy shook his head.

"You mean I have to pose for like hours? No way!" Troy refused and Gabriella pouted.

"Pleeeeaaasseeee!!! For me??" She said putting on her cutest face that Troy just can never resist.

"You win. Fine!" He groaned not believing that a girl actually made him do this.

"Thanks Troy!!!!" Gabriella squealed and jumped on him wrapping her arms around him. Troy was taken aback by this but he OBVIOUSLY didn't mind the moment.

"You're always welcome!" He answered and she giggled.

"You're the best!" She commented and started setting up her things.

"I know." He said and sat on the huge couch.

"So what do I do?" Troy asked clueless of what he needed to do.

"Just sit there and find a comfortable position 'cause you're gonna be staying like that for a while." Gabriella laughed and he nodded.

"Let's start!" She said as Troy smiled.

Gabriella started with the shape of Troy's head. Then down to his eyes which was really challenging for her to do because every time she stared at his blue eyes, she just get lost in them.

"_I never knew staying still can be so tiring!" _Troy complained in his mind.

"Stop moving yours eyes! I'm trying to draw them!" Gabriella commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Troy joked and Gabriella just rolled her eyes while giggling.

After a few seconds, Troy's heart started pumping like crazy. Its so hard for him to concentrate on just gluing his eyes at something when he knows that Gabriella was staring right at them.

"_His eyes are gorgeous!" _Gabriella thought and smiled.

"You can move your eyes now." She said and Troy sighed.

"I said move your eyes nothing else!" She demanded.

"Sorry!" He said defensively.

After about 20 minutes, Gabriella started drawing his lips.

"Don't talk Troy because I'm doing your lips now." She advised and Troy nodded his head.

"_His lips are so soft and smooth and well… kissable!" _Gabriella said in her mind then started blushing.

"_Why am I thinking of this stuff? Troy is just my friend." _She thought.

"_Why is she blushing? Do I have anything on my lips?" _Troy thought a little panicky.

"_But look at her draw! She looked amazing and her face is just… perfect!_" He yelled in his mind causing him to blush to just imagining it. Suddenly, his heart started pumping really fast again remembering why he really came there. To ask her to prom!

After about 2 hours of full silent and only drawing, Gabriella didn't notice that Troy fell asleep already. She packed up her things since she was done then walked towards Troy.

"You're such a cutie!" She whispered and Troy smiled. Gabriella saw this and was wondering if Troy was really asleep or was just pretending.

"_He's probably dreaming about me. Hehehehe I sound really stupid even in my mind!" _Gabriella thought while laughing to her self, she grabbed a blanket and put it over Troy.

Gabriella went to the bathroom and as soon as she locked the door, Taylor came rushing to her room without knocking.

"Gabi are you---" Taylor started and suddenly screamed when she saw a figure on Gabriella's couch. It's a guy figure!

"There's a trespasser sleeping on Gabriella's couch!!" Taylor screamed and Gabriella quickly ran outside the bathroom and covered Taylor's mouth.

"Gabi there's a boy on your…" Taylor said pointing shakily at the boy who was rubbing his eyes obviously awaken by Taylor's loud voice.

"I know. Can you please be quiet before someone hear us?" Gabriella said letting go off Taylor.

"You know that guy? But you never let any guy enter your room?" Taylor asked surprise but Gabriella just shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running up the stairs and they know that whoever it is, it's really hurrying up to get to them..

------------

Who do you think it is? If you have any suggestion, please let me know! Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I really appreciate it. Please review.


	10. This is worse than dying!

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

"_Gabi there's a man on your…" Taylor said pointing shakily at the boy who was rubbing his eyes obviously awaken by Taylor's loud voice._

"_I know. Can you please be quiet before someone hear us?" Gabriella said letting go off Taylor._

"_You know that guy? But you never let any guy enter your room?" Taylor asked surprise but Gabriella just shrugged._

_Suddenly, they heard footsteps running up the stairs and they know that whoever it is, it's really hurrying up to get to them.._

**End of Recap**

They didn't have time to hide Troy since the person already burst inside the door.

"Marie!" Taylor exclaimed relief because she knows that Marie will never tell on them.

"Taylor?" Marie asked worried of what she was screaming about.

"Gabi!" Taylor said motioning Gabi to explain about Troy.

"And I'm Troy! I'm confused with all this names." Troy said nervously as he walked slowly to Gabriella.

"Who is this?" Marie asked eyeing the familiar boy in front of her.

"Umm.. This is Troy Bolton." Gabriella answered softly.

"_Just as I thought. He was the boy who I saw in the television." _Marie thought.

Suddenly, Taylor gasped.

"You mean Troy Bolton as in the best friend of Chad Danforth?" Taylor asked excited and the rest couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Troy asked curiously.

"He is HOT!" Taylor exclaimed that made Troy laughed even more.

"I've met him by the way." Gabriella said and just slowly walked away knowing that everything's fine.

"Are you serious?" Taylor started shaking her.

"Yes and can you please stop shaking me before you break my shoulders?" Gabriella pleaded and Taylor quickly stopped.

"How did he look like?" Taylor quickly asked.

"The way he looked like on TV." Gabriella answered plainly.

All they did was talk the entire time and Marie and Taylor promised that they will never tell anyone about Troy.

"Oh I got to go now!" Troy said standing up after he checked the time.

"Oh ok." Gabriella said a little bit disappointed but the others didn't notice it.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" Troy said climbing down the balcony. Everyone watched in amazement as he slowly walk from the balcony to the tree that could lead him down.

"Bye Troy! Take care!" Gabriella called and closed the door.

---------------------------------------

While Troy was driving, he suddenly remembered that he was suppose to ask Gabriella to prom.

"I'm so stupid!" Troy said smacking his forehead.

"How could I forget!" He kept on repeating until he reached Chad's place.

"So how did it go?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"I forgot to ask her." Troy said softly.

"You idiot!!" Everyone yelled and made Troy jumped one metre from his spot.

"How can you forget?" Chad said with a 'you're so stupid' look.

"Well, lots of things happened and I don't want to talk about it." Troy said sitting on the couch.

"By the way, Chad's uncle Ronnie is here." Zeke announced and Troy snapped his head up. He'd met Chad's uncle before and when he starts playing basketball, he'll never make you stop!

"Ohh tell him I'm sleeping!" Troy was about to get up and ran to upstairs to his room when suddenly, Ronnie blocked his way.

"Tell who?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"Oh hey uncle Ronnie! How you doing?" Troy said nervously. All of them were used to calling him uncle Ronnie too.

"Nothing! Let's go play some basketball guys." Ronnie announced and all the boys gulped nervously. This is gonna be a tiring day.

"Uncle Ronnie, I don't really want to leave my girlfriend alone so you guys can play." Jason said linking his hand with Kelsi's making an excuse.

"I need to teach Sharpay some baking skills so I'm not available." Zeke said and stood beside Sharpay.

"I need to go to sleep." Chad excused lamely.

"I'm kinda hungry!" Troy thought fast but Ronnie didn't buy their excuses.

"Too much excuses. Come on!!" Ronnie insisted and everyone couldn't argue because they'll still loose in the end.

"To the right Troy! Pass it to Jason!" Ronnie yelled being their coach for the day. They've been playing for two hours straight with only one 5 minute break!

"This is a torture!" Chad whispered being careful not to get caught by Ronnie.

"Chad pay attention to the ball!" Ronnie yelled again. The four boys were all sweating like crazy and the girls wanted to comfort their boyfriends but they were really scared of Ronnie.

"He tortures us more than my dad!" Troy whispered to Jason who nodded weakly.

"I don't think I can shoot this ball in the hoop." Zeke said as he bounced the ball faintly.

Finally, they finished practising. The boys collapsed on their beds and couldn't move a muscle.

"This is worse than dying!" Jason mumbled.

"I swear, if Ronnie ever become our Wild Cat coach, I'm gonna quit!!" Zeke said weakly and heard little answers around the room.

After a few seconds, the girls came running to the door.

"Are you guys ok?" Kelsi asked worriedly particularly to Jason.

"That was one heck of a practice!" Sharpay said giving her boyfriend a soft massage on the back.

"Chad, on offence but your uncle is the worst and most torturous coach ever!" Troy whispered and all the guys nodded including Chad.

"I knew that long time ago!" Chad said as he tried to grab a pillow desperately.

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella woke up really early in the morning. Its only 5:30am but she wasn't sleepy at all. She wanted to see Troy and have breakfast with him.

"Gabi! What breakfast do you want today?" Marie asked as Gabriella ran in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if I'm having breakfast 'cause I feel like having breakfast with Troy." Gabriella said with an obvious smile. Marie pretended that she didn't notice her excitement.

"Ok then. Are you gonna call him?" Marie asked curiously but Gabriella just thought for a moment.

"Well, he told me that he's staying at Chad's place. Maybe I can go visit him." That idea made Gabriella more excited than ever.

"Do you know his address?" Marie asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah. Chad gave it to me because the gang are all staying in his place anyway." She answered.

"Well then, you better get going. How are you gonna get there?" Marie asked curiously eyeing Gabriella knowing that she won't let any guards follow her around.

"I'm gonna go at the back of the garden which is Troy's entrance." Gabriella laughed and Marie laughed with her.

"Are you gonna walk there?" Marie asked enquiringly.

"Umm I'm hoping you can bring my car outside. You can go out alone and I can't." Gabriella said putting on her puppy face.

"Fine! But please, please, please be careful. Your parents will kill me if anything happens to you." Marie advised and Gabriella nodded.

"As long as I'm with Troy, everything will be ok." She said running upstairs and getting ready.

------------------------------------------

At 6am, Ronnie came bursting into the gang's rooms except for the girls.

"Wake up everyone! We are gonna have an early basketball practice!" Ronnie said excited.

"No way!" Zeke exclaimed gripping his pillow.

"I am not leaving this bed!" Jason announced.

"I'm too young to die!" Chad cried like a baby.

"I can't even move one bit!" Troy mumbled underneath his covers.

"Excuses again! You guys get up yourselves or I'll drag you right into the court." Ronnie threat and the boys quickly stood up and ran to the backyard.

"I never want to be drag down again!" Troy said as they all stood in the court followed by a happy Ronnie. Its true though, Troy and the others had been PRACTICALLY dragged down into the court by Ronnie just last year.

"Same here! I got all this sort of bruises last year!" Jason said.

"Ok everyone! We're gonna start the day by running 2 laps around the court!" Ronnie said and the boys obeyed quickly before Ronnie change his mind and add more laps.

Their practice continued and it was worse than yesterday's one. They're whole body was seriously sore and the girls had to help them up the stairs.

"I feel sorry for you guys!" Sharpay said resting Zeke on his bed.

"I don't think I can walk ever again!" Troy said. The boys were all practically crying softly but they were all trying to push back the tears and that made their eyes really red.

Its now 8:30am and Gabriella just pulled off Chad's driveway. She checked if it's the right place and sighed in relief when it was.

"Here we go." Gabriella pressed the doorbell and just waited for someone to open the door. She was just looking at the house. It was pretty big with a really beautiful front yard.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay squealed.

"Hey Sharpay. You really don't need to say my last name you know." Gabriella giggled and soon Kelsi appeared.

"Oh my gosh! Its Gabriella." Kelsi said running towards them.

"Come in!" Sharpay opened the door wider and Gabriella entered.

"What brings you here?" Kelsi asked as they all sat on the large couch.

"I was just wondering where Troy is. Maybe we can grab something to eat for breakfast. You guys can join us if you like." Gabriella offered but the girls automatically shook their heads.

"Its ok. We'll just stay here with our boyfriends." Sharpay said and Kelsi nodded.

"Are there any parents in this house?" Gabriella asked curiously as she looked around wondering why it was so empty.

"Chad's parents are at work and his uncle just went out to buy something." Kelsi answered and they started talking about other stuff.

"Umm guys? Where are the boys?" Gabriella asked enquiringly after a few minutes of talking non stop.

"Oh they're upstairs, sleeping." Sharpay answered and Gabriella giggled.

"Sleepy heads are they?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah actually but today, Uncle Ronnie woke them up early in the morning and gave them full two hours basketball practice." Kelsi said a little bit annoyed at the thought that they can't spend their day with their boyfriends.

"Oh ok. That's reasonable." Gabriella said.

"You wanted to see Troy right? Come on upstairs!" Sharpay said and dragged Gabriella upstairs before she could say something.

Kelsi opened the door and found Chad and Troy sleeping in their own separate beds.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled causing Troy and Chad to wake up but their eyes were still closed.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Chad groaned

"I said Troy not Chad." Sharpay chatted back as the girls stood on the doorstep.

"What do you want?" Troy murmured annoyed, with a really tired voice. He didn't move one bit because he basically can't. His eyes were still closed and he's not intending to open them at all.

"You have a visitor so get up." Kelsi said and Gabriella just watched the whole scenario with interest.

"I'm sorry, but not even the championship trophy can make me get up from this bed!!!" Troy said with full emotion but his body stayed frozen.

"Dude are you serious? That's like the most important thing!!" Chad's voice was also full of emotions but he was also frozen.

"I am dead serious!! The championship trophy is the most important thing to me but I can't even move one bit!! So basically, nothing can make me get up from this bed!!" Troy said annoyed that he can't get any rest.

"Oh umm.. ok I'll just come back next time. See you guys!" Gabriella said and turned to walk away disappointed but she understood his situation.

Troy quickly opened his eyes knowing that voice came from Gabriella.

"Gabriella wait!" Troy pleaded and ran right towards Gabriella stopping her from walking away. His body felt normal again. Actually, better than ever!

"Whoa Troy! I thought you're tired!" Chad only opened his eyes when he heard Troy jumped out of his bed.

"I was." Troy said a little surprise how he managed to ran few metres without feeling any tiredness.

"Are you sure because you looked really tired?" Gabriella asked worried.

"I am more than sure." Troy grinned and the girls tried to hold their excitement but they were already giggling like little kids.

"I guess Gabriella is the very most important thing to Troy!" Sharpay exploded and Gabriella couldn't help but blush while Troy just stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean Sharpay?" Troy asked completely forgetting what he said just a few minutes ago.

"You said that not even the championship trophy, which is your _"_so called most important thing_"_, can make you get up from that bed. But Gabriella just spoke and you flew all the way from your bed to Gabriella. That means she's more important than the championship trophy because she made you get up." Sharpay exclaimed with a huge grin. Troy finally remembered what he said. He could now feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. How could he be so obvious??

----------------------

I hope you like this chapter! By the way guys, do you like Zac Efron's new hair style? Its Mohawk!!

Please review.


	11. So um… will you go to the Prom with me?

**Chapter 10**

**Recap**

"_I guess Gabriella is the very most important thing to Troy!" Sharpay exploded and Gabriella couldn't help but blush while Troy just stared at her blankly but he knows that what she said was true._

"_What do you mean Sharpay?" Troy asked completely forgetting what he said just a few minutes ago._

"_You said that not even the championship trophy, which is your so called most important thing, can make you get up from that bed. But Gabriella just spoke and you flew all the way from your bed to Gabriella. That means she's more important than the championship trophy because she made you get up." Sharpay exclaimed with a huge grin. Troy finally remembered what he said. He could now feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. How could he be so obvious??_

**End of Recap**

"Well anyway, what are you doing here?" Troy asked Gabriella desperately trying to change the subject.

"I just came to ask you if you want to eat breakfast with me. But I guess we can't." Gabriella said and Troy stared at her confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you're too tired. You just had a basketball practice." Gabriella explained and Troy mentally groaned.

"I'm not tired anymore. I can still walk a hundred miles." Troy said proudly. If they didn't know that Troy had a really tough practice that morning, they wouldn't have guessed the tiredness in him because he was so energetic now.

"Are you sure because its totally fine with me if you can't." Gabriella spoke.

"I'm 110 sure! Let me just go dress up." Troy said running in the bathroom and having a really quick shower. He wanted to look good for her since she was the one who asked him to eat this time.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

"Yup!" Gabriella answered and they both head outside.

"Is this your car?" Troy exclaimed trying to hide his amazement.

"No Troy. Its my neighbours car." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Pretty hot Montez." Troy said as he walked towards the car. Gabriella opened the car door and went in the driver's seat.

"Whoa, Gabi as much as I hate to tell you this but I don't like it when girls drive for me." Troy said when Gabriella motioned him to come inside.  
"But this is my car!" Gabriella whined.  
"It looks weird when a girl drive for a guy. What man does that make me?" He said raising his eyebrow while Gabriella mentally smiled.

"I'll drive. Don't worry! I won't crash your car." He said motioning Gabriella to move over.

"Fine!" She gave in and buckled her seatbelt on the front seat.

"Give me the keys." He said and she tossed it to him.

There was a long silence in the car.

"By the way, where are we going? You're the one who asked me out." Troy said and didn't realised what he said just sounded really wrong from what he was really trying to say.

"Ok… umm… take me anywhere." Gabriella said trying to ignore the last part of what Troy said because she realised that he didn't know that he said it.

"Ok then." Troy said while Gabriella tried to get her mind off what he blurted just then. She suddenly smiled and turned the music on.

"So Gabi… umm… its kinda weird asking you this but umm… do you have a boyfriend?" Troy asked nervously.

"No actually you?" Gabriella blushed a little.

"I don't have a boyfriend that's for sure!" Troy laughed and she looked at him confused for a moment.

"Ohh right! I mean, do you have a girlfriend. I bet you do." She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Nah. All the girls just wanted to go out with me because I'm famous and rich. Its so annoying!!" He groaned which made Gabriella laughed.

"I know what you mean." She said.

Finally they arrived in a really cute restaurant.

"Wow Troy. Where do you find all this places?" Gabriella said in awe as they walk towards a table.

"I always walk around places." Troy chuckled and pull the chair for Gabriella.

"Thank you Bolton." She smiled.

"You're very welcome Montez." He said as he too, sat down. Both of them were wearing hats and sunglasses because they didn't want anyone to see them together.

"Gabi you told me that you're turning 16 right? When is your birthday then?" Troy asked curiously.

"Actually its exactly next week." Gabriella said softly and Troy just stared at her frozen.

"Only a week? Now I have to think fast of a present for you." Troy panicked and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"Troy trust me, you don't need to give me anything at all." She convinced him.

"Too bad because I'm gonna give you something no matter what!" He said determined.

"But you know, I don't want to be mean to all those people who gives me so many expensive stuff, but I just totally hate it. I like simple ones. You know, the one that really comes from the heart. Sometimes they just suck up on my mom and dad." She said annoyed while Troy just watched her with a surprised look on his face.

"Anyway, you gonna have a party or something?" Troy asked with interest.

"Yeah." She answered and didn't really sounded cheerful.

"Why the long face?" Troy said and by that, their food came.

"Its just that, my dad is the one who works the invitation and I can't tell him about you guys." Gabriella explained.

"I just want to ask you this. How come you can't tell your dad about us?" He asked her curiously.

"I have no idea why but my dad ABSOLUTELY hate basketball and he don't want me doing anything that involves basketball. He doesn't even let me watch it that's why I'm clueless of how you play that sport." She explained annoyed.

"Wow that's kinda weird." He said surprised to know about her dad.

"I would love it if you guys can come." She said and they continued eating.

-------------------------------

The next day, Troy was determined to ask Gabriella to prom.

"Gabi I know that we've only known each other for days but will you go to the prom with me?" Troy said to his self practicing how he's going to ask Gabriella.

"Nah that won't work." Troy said pacing back and forth in his room.

"Just ask her straight." Chad said as he watched his best friend walk around the room.

"Easy for you to say. Who are you asking anyway?" Troy challenged.

"I'll find one!" Chad then walked out of the room leaving Troy.

"Gabi you're amazing and I was wondering if--" Troy sighed.

"That won't work!." He exclaimed.

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Too plain!" He jumped on his bed and thought really deeply how to ask Gabriella.

--------------------------------

"Marie? My parents are gonna be here for my birthday right?" Gabriella asked Marie while they where in the lounge room.

"Yes. They promised you." Marie assured Gabriella.

"I miss them a lot." Gabriella said sadly.

"Don't worry Gabi. They'll be here." Marie said and Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't you go hang out at Taylor's place? I'm sure she'll want company." Marie suggested and Gabriella nodded walking upstairs.

--------------------------------

"I'm going! Bye!" Troy called out while opening Chad's front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chad asked curiously even though he already knows where Troy's heading.

"I need to ask Gabriella to prom!" Troy replied but Chad shook his head.

"You know that I am your driver still." Chad said with a smile.

"Come on Chad! You haven't driven since we came here and nothing bad happened to me. You know where I'm going anyway." Troy pleaded and Chad couldn't do anything but let his best friend go.

"As I always say just--" Chad was cut off by Troy.

"Just be careful. I know, I know!" He finished while rolling his eyes.

"Good luck asking her ok?" Chad patted his best friend with a smile.

"Thanks man." Troy then headed to Gabriella's place.

Before going at Gabriella's place, Troy decided to buy a bouquet of flowers for her since he's going to ask her to prom. He picked the most beautiful in the store which caused him a lot of money. But he figured it was worth it. After that, he head to Gabriella's mansion.

"Gabi? Gabi are you there?" Troy whispered loudly knocking at Gabriella balcony door.

"Hello?! Its me Troy!" He said again but there was still no response. He sighed then turned the knob. Surprisingly, it wasn't lock so he slowly went inside.

He searched everywhere for her but she wasn't there. Then she spotted Marie walking past the room.

"Hey Marie!" Troy whispered and Marie stared at him surprised.

"Troy what are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted to talk to Gabi. Is she here?" He asked politely.

"She's at Taylor's place. But she's probably gonna be here any minute now." She answered and Troy smiled.

"Oh ok." Troy didn't know what to say next.

"Why don't you wait in her room and just chill. What's the flowers for anyway?" Marie asked with interest as she spotted the beautiful bouquet of flowers in Troy's hand.

"Oh umm.. I wanted to ask Gabi to prom." He said blushing a little bit.

"Good luck!" She said then head downstairs.

Troy nervously walked around Gabriella's huge room.

"She's so neat!" He exclaimed then sat on her study chair.

"Ok Troy time to practice." He told his self as he took a deep breath.

"Gabi, would you go to the prom with me? I totally understand if you can't." He started and kept repeating it until he get it right.

After he figured that he could probably recite it already he took a deep breath then somehow, his hands found a really small empty notebook and a pen.

"Wow! I like this paper!" Troy said to his self while brushing the baby blue designed page of the notebook. He started drawing and writing stuff like _'Troy and Gabriella' _then somehow, his hands started drawing hearts around it.

"Whoa I'm such a dork." Troy said to himself and suddenly, he heard Gabriella's voice saying 'I'm home!'

"Oh crap she's here!!" Troy started to panic when he remembered what he was suppose to ask her.

"I can't say this!!" He exclaimed and instead of saying it to her personally, he ripped a page from the notebook and wrote what his heart told him then he put the notebook with the other writing inside her drawer completely forgetting about ripping all the stuff he wrote there.

"I need sticky tape!!" He quickly searched everywhere for a sticky tape and finally, he found one. He cut a piece of sticky tape and stuck it on the back of the ripped page with his question.

"Troy??? What are you doing here?" Gabriella eyed the boy curiously when she spotted him in HER room.

"_She's here!" _Troy thought and quickly stuck the paper on his forehead and turned around to face Gabriella.

"These are for you!" Troy said nervously handing the bouquet of flowers to Gabriella and closing his eyes tightly as she examined the flowers.

"WOW! These are beautiful! Thanks!" Gabriella smiled widely and looked back at the piece of paper that was stuck on Troy's face.

"What's this?" She asked and slowly pull the paper off his face. Troy still had his eyes closed, just patiently waiting for Gabriella's answer. He was unsure if he wanted to know her answer or not.

Gabriella read the paper and smiled widely. That was practically the sweetest thing a guy had ever done to her. Even if it was just words from a piece of paper. The paper says….

_Hey Gabriella!! _

_Umm.. I'm just wondering about..._

_Prom no other girl comes up in my mind when I hear this word except YOU._

_So um… will you go to the Prom with me??_

"_I wish she say yes! Please! I want her to go to the prom with me." _Troy was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed that Gabriella wrote her answer on that piece of paper with a smile.

Suddenly, Troy felt someone stick something on his back. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella finishing sticking the same piece of paper on his back.

"Where's the piece of paper?" Troy asked curiously with his heart still racing like crazy.

"On your back." She answered with a huge grin.

"Why is it on my back?" He asked.

"Because my answer is on that paper." She said mischievously.

"Are you serious??" Troy tried to reach for it but he couldn't. Gabriella put the paper on the exact right spot so he wouldn't be able to reach it.

"You're torturing me Gabi!!" Troy said still trying his hardest to reach that piece of paper with the answer that he'd been longing to know. Gabriella just started laughing at him but wouldn't tell him the answer.

"Gabi can you just tell me if it's a yes or a no? Its so simple." Troy pleaded but Gabriella shook her head having so much fun.

"Sorry. You have to get it!" She teased and Troy frowned.

"_I can't believe he still haven't guess my answer. Its kinda obvious already. Hehe he's probably too nervous." _Gabriella mentally smiled. Troy walked over to Gabriella's gigantic mirror and tried to see what's written on the piece of paper.

"You're not gonna be able to see it like that Troy! You have to pull it out!" Gabriella laughed even more when Troy started jumping trying desperately for the paper to fall off.

"That's it!!" Troy said doing a big pause. Gabriella wasn't sure what he was going to do so she just watched him carefully.

"I need to know you're answer Gabriella Montez!" Troy ran to her and started tickling her.

"That won't work Troy!… Please… stop!!" She exclaimed through laughter.

"Not until you tell me your answer!" He seemed to be enjoying this moment too. Gabriella started running around the room.

"Gosh Troy! You're a basketball player and you can't even get a piece of paper out of your back!" Gabriella laughed and started jumping on the bed.

"Fine I'll get it out!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella stared at him, unsure of what he's planning to do next.

"I'm gonna find out your answer no matter what!" He smiled and Gabriella eyed him.

"What are you gonna do----" She practically paused and almost fell out the bed when he saw Troy Bolton taking his shirt off not caring if anyone was watching him.

He started looking around his shirt as if the paper was so hard to find. He was only really taking his time because he was scared that Gabriella's answer was the one he dreaded. Little did he know that Gabriella was watching him the whole time.

"_Just breathe in Troy. Breathe in." _He slowly turn to the paper around to read her answer. The widest smile spread across his face when he read the it.

'_Troy, of course I'm going to the prom with you!!' _Was written on the paper.

**Gabriella's POV**

Gosh! I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I'm blushing! Gosh why did he have to take his shirt off? Not that it's a really bad idea of course. Gabriella snap out of it! He probably asked you because he's desperate!! But damn, that guy sure have a hot body!!

**No one's POV**

"Gabi!! Are you serious you're going to the prom with me?" Troy asked again. He couldn't believe that its really happening.

"Yeah Troy! I am." Gabriella giggled and before she knew it, her head was resting on his bare chest with his arms around her.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" Troy whispered softly that made Gabriella blushed even more.

"Thanks for asking me!" She said and slowly wrap her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes with smiles on their faces until Troy finally realised what's happening.

**Troy's POV**

Hold on a second! I'm hugging Gabriella and she's not pulling away? God, is this a sign? No, Troy don't get your hopes up. You don't want to end up heart broken. But wow, lots of guys would be dying to be with Gabriella and here I am hugging her! And the fact that she's going to the prom with me is just heaven!

**No one's POV**

Troy closed his eyes and smiled. Then suddenly, he realised that he was not wearing any shirt!

"_Crap I wish I'm not sweating!" _Troy said in his mind avoiding the thought that Gabriella's face might be covered with sweat. If that's the case, he wanted to commit suicide right that moment!

"So when is it?" Gabriella pulled back slowly.

"One week after we get back to school." He answered happily and quickly put his shirt on. Gabriella tried to look away from his body but it was too difficult.

"You're really lucky you have school." She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Hey cheer up. You can always visit me at school. My mum is gonna be the new principal. Maybe she'll let you experience some school days." Troy comforted and Gabriella smiled widely.

"Thanks for everything Troy!" She exclaimed.

**---------------------------------------**

I love all your reviews guys! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! Please review.


	12. Queen of my heart

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella's birthday's coming up and Troy was really having a difficult time figuring out what to give her.

"She wants something simple and not expensive." Troy whispered to his self while playing basketball in the backyard. He'd told the whole gang about Gabriella's birthday and about the prom. They were squealing non stop.

**Flashback**

"_Hey guys! I'm back!_" _Troy exclaimed with a really wide grin. When he heard footsteps coming his way, an idea struck him. He quickly put on his most disappointed and sad face which was pretty hard since he was feeling the exact opposite._

"_Hey Troy!" Everyone greeted happily and examined Troy's face. _

"_Hey guys.." Troy said weakly and walked slowly past them._

"_Did you ask her?" Chad asked Troy curiously._

"_I did." Troy answered softly and the gang figured that he got rejected._

"_What did she say?" Kelsi asked nervously._

"_She said no." He said walking away while the others' mouth just dropped in shocked. They couldn't believe that Gabriella actually refused him._

"_We're really sorry Troy!" They all said exactly the same time with really gloomy voices. Troy couldn't take it anymore. Seeing their faces was just priceless._

_All of a sudden, Troy burst out laughing. He was practically rolling on the floor while the others stared at him completely confused. How could he be so happy when Gabriella refused him?_

"_I got you guys! I was only kidding. Gabriella IS going to the prom with me!!" Troy exclaimed and started laughing even more when his friends started glaring at him but afterwards, they all started squealing._

**End of flashback**

"What should I give her?" He said and took another shot.

"Hey Troy! You did noticed that we've been standing here for about 5 minutes now right?" Sharpay asked while smirking.

"Uhh… not really." Troy answered embarrassed.

"You're thinking about Gabriella aren't you?" Zeke hinted and Troy sighed. They know him too well.

"Sort of. I don't know what to give her!" He whined and walked over to them.

"Buy her something expensive and unique." Jason suggested but Troy shook his head.

"She don't like anything expensive. In fact she hate it!" He explained and everyone was just surprised. Most of the times, people wants something really expensive.

"Then give her something that you made. Something that comes from the heart." Chad shrugged while saying this.

"Chad you are a genius!" Sharpay squealed.

The whole gang were gathered in Troy and Chad's room again.

"It sucks that we can't go to Gabriella's birthday party!" Kelsi said while tossing a basketball to Jason.

"Yeah I really want to go." Sharpay said sadly.

"Same here. I really, really don't want to miss her sweet sixteen. I want to dance with her too." Troy confessed and everyone felt sorry for him because he really wanted to go.

"Hey Troy, you did climbed the wall to get in Gabriella's mansion right? Maybe you can do it again." Jason suggested and everyone smiled.

"Yeah that will be cool. You guys are coming too right?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Nope. Just tell happy birthday to Gabi for us cause we can't all go. We're gonna get caught." Sharpay said smartly.

"I have to disguise though." Troy said and everyone stared at him confused.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Nobody knows why but Gabriella told me that her dad HATES anything that involves basketball. If her dad find out I'm Troy Bolton, its not gonna turn out good." He explained and everyone nodded.

"Then we should disguise you!!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"You're not gonna turn me into a girl are you?" Troy asked in horror.

"Gosh Troy of course not!" Sharpay glared at him and everyone burst out laughing.

------------------------------------

It's the day before Gabriella's birthday and she was still upset that Troy and the others can't come.

"Marie, when is my parents coming back?" Gabriella asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Mrs Montez suddenly came out from behind her.

"MOM!" Gabriella exclaimed and ran to her mother happily.

"I missed you so much!" Gabriella hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you too honey!" Isabella said to her daughter.

"How about me? I don't get a hug?" Richard Montez **(Gabriella's dad if you guys forgot)** said pretending to be upset.

"Dad!" Gabriella then ran to her father's arms.

"Advance happy birthday sweety!" Her parents greeted.

"My little girl's growing up. Sweet sixteen huh?" Richard chuckled.

"So are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah.. I think." Gabriella giggled.

"What do you mean 'I think'. Everything is prepared." Richard said.

---------------------------

"Sharpay, Kelsi, are you sure this is gonna work?" Troy asked nervously as Sharpay handed him green contacts. Its now the night of Gabriella's birthday party. Its starts at 7pm and it was already quarter to 7.

"Yes. Everything is ready!" Kelsi said for the 100th time.

"Let's call the boys and ask them what they think." Sharpay said and ran downstairs to call the boys.

"Gabriella will be surprise to see you there. She would never expect it." Kelsi told Troy.

"Do you think she's gonna be happy?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah I mean you guys became really close." She assured him and he just smiled.

"Ok. So where's Tr---" The boys stopped on their tracks as they stared at the very different looking Troy.

"Troy is that you?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Yes its me." He answered.

"You look so different." Jason said while the girls giggled proud of their work.

"Wow Troy. With all this black suit, black faux hawk hair, green eyes and tanned skin, you can't be recognise!" Zeke exclaimed and gave his girlfriend a proud kiss.

"Not to mention, you're hair is gelled for the first time in ages." Chad said.

"What are you waiting for? You're gonna be late!" Sharpay said and pushed the nervous Troy all the way to his car.

"Chad you have to drive me. I don't think I can park the car in the usual places because there's gonna be a lot of people passing that way." Troy explained and Chad nodded.

-------------------------------

The party just started but everything was already perfect. Gabriella hasn't come out yet and everyone had been waiting to see her.

"Gabi are you ready? You're coming out now." Mrs Montez told her daughter as they both stood in front of the door that leads to the huge stair case.

"Yeah mom." Gabriella said and tried her best to sound really happy and luckily, she succeeded.

"Ok. Go." Mrs Montez said and Gabriella took a deep breath before facing everybody. She was wearing a long baby blue metallic gown that touches the tip of it right on the ground. Her hair was tied up in a ribbon form and the rest lay down on her shoulder in the most perfect and beautiful curls. **(If you guys can't imagine this, just imagine however you want her to look like. She was wearing a long gown though. Lol) **

The music stopped and all the lights turned off. The main spot light was focussed on the closed door. Everyone turned to look at it and waited for Gabriella to come out.

------------------------------

"Thanks for everything Chad. I'll see you later!" Troy went out of the car and climbed the wall.

"Good luck dude." After that, Chad drove off.

"Breathe in Troy. Its just a party." Troy said to his self and quickly blend with the other people. He went inside the mansion and people didn't seem to recognise him at all because they were all frozen and was just looking at the top of the staircase.

"_Where's Gabriella?" _Troy thought as he looked around the place. The lights were all off and the only thing that has the main spotlight pointed to was the opening door at the top of the gigantic staircase of the mansion.

"What's going on?" Troy whispered to his self and took a drink from the waiter who was standing next to him also watching who was about to come out. The drink tasted delicious but he didn't exactly know what it was.

"_Wow. Gabriella's birthday sure is eventful. Well… it is her Sweet Sixteen.." _Troy thought.

"And now welcome, Ms Gabriella Montez! Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" The speaker roared and the door opened revealing a stunning, gorgeous, beautiful Gabriella Montez!

Troy just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. The glass that he was holding just slipped out of his hand but he didn't care because his whole body was frozen and his eyes were stuck on Gabriella.

"She looks so damn BEAUTIFUL!!" Troy said in shock and the waiter next to him just nodded his head with his mouth also hanging open. He snapped back to reality when everyone suddenly cheered and started yelling Happy Birthday to Gabriella.

When Gabriella reached the end of the staircase, everyone gathered around her automatically asking her where she got the gown from and that she looked gorgeous etc.

Troy tried to get closer to her but it was impossible. He needed to wait till the crowd that surrounded Gabriella died down.

"What am I gonna do now?" Troy whispered and walked around. He noticed that some girls were checking him out and waving at him.

"_What the hell? I looked different now and girls still wouldn't leave me alone??!" _Troy walked faster trying to get away from the girls who decided to walk right towards his way.

------------------------------------

Gabriella was now sitting on the couch and luckily not much people were surrounding her anymore. Thanks to her friend Taylor. She was the one who washed them all away when she had the chance to talk to Gabriella.

"You want Troy to be here don't you?" Taylor sighed but had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe." Gabriella said trying her best to hide it.

"So what have you been doing?" Taylor asked.

"Going around, greeting people and as you can see, watching performances." Gabriella said pointing at the guy who was singing.

"You did choose pretty good singers and bands you know." Taylor complimented and Gabriella finally broke into a real smile.

"Thanks for being here Tay." She said and hugged her friend.

"No problem. I'm just gonna go get a drink ok?" Taylor excused her self and walk off.

-------------------------------------

Troy ended up standing right next to the stage because the girls didn't seem to follow him there anymore.

"Hey you! You're the special performance right? You're singing now. Come on, get up on the stage!" The organiser said to Troy and all the lights suddenly became dim and the brightest light pointed to him.

"What?! I can't sing at all." Troy argued but the guy continued to push him on the stage.

"Guys-- Listen, I don't sing!" He tried one last time. Luckily, not much people were watching.

"You're singing 'Queen of my Heart.' Here's the mic." The guy said and Troy had no choice but to take it.

Troy was trapped. He didn't know what to do. He'd never sang in his whole life. The music started playing and Troy was breathing nervously.

------------------------------

Gabriella was just watching this guy on the stage. He looked so nervous as if he never sang before. But Gabriella was the one who chose the singers and bands but she clearly don't remember him but yet he's so familiar.

"_Who is this guy?" _Gabriella thought and watched him with interest. She moved to the closest couch to the stage so she can see him properly. Something about this guy really caught her attention.

-----------------------------

"_Is that Gabriella? Crap it is! What am I gonna do?? I have to sing good. I don't want to embarrass my self in front of her… Damn she looks so beautiful!" _Troy thought and held on the microphone tightly. He put the mic on the stand slowly. He swallowed nervously and started singing.

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With a sound of the crowd  
So far away  
And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong  
_

The first verse of the song already caught Gabriella's attention and the others. including Mrs Montez. They were all wondering who was singing. While on the other hand, Troy was shaking like crazy. His heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it was gonna jump off his body any minute now.

_So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

Troy looked right at Gabriella as the chorus started. She had this chilly feeling that the guy singing was dedicating the song to her. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't know others also existed in the room.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart  
_

_Queen of my heart_

Troy smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella could feel her heart racing. He was no longer feeling the nervousness. He was actually getting into the song.

"_Is he really referring to me?" _Gabriella thought and smiled back at him which caused Troy's stomach to do flips.

"_She smiled at me. Did she recognise me?" _Troy thought dreamily.

Mrs Montez was watching Gabriella and Troy as they gazed dreamily at each other. She perfectly know that there is a connection between the two.

"_That boy is perfect for Gabriella!" _Mrs Montez thought with a smile on her face.

_So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again  
_

_But no matter how far  
(Matter how far)  
Or where you may be  
(Where you may be)  
I just close my eyes  
(I just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet_

Troy took the mic off the stand and walked closer to the edge of the stage. He never took his eyes off Gabriella and she was doing the same.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

Gabriella really wanted to know who the boy was. She could've sworn that she'd seen him somewhere before. That smile on his face and how he looked at her were so familiar._  
_

_Oh yeah  
You're the  
Queen of my heart  
(Of my heart)  
No matter  
How many years it takes  
(Queen of my heart)  
I'll give it all to you  
Oh yeah  
(Queen of my heart)  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart_

Troy finished the song happily with his hand on his heart but was also nervous because the crowd was so silent. He bowed and headed out of the stage hurriedly. Before he could go down, everyone applauded and roared including Gabriella.

"They actually liked it?" Troy whispered to his self.

Gabriella looked over to find Troy. She couldn't see him because he was surrounded by many people congratulating him.

"I have to know his name at least." Gabriella walked towards his way but was pulled by Taylor.

"Someone wants to dance with you. Its CHRIS BROWN!!" Taylor whispered loudly. She looked so excited for Gabriella even though Gabriella wasn't really in the mood of dancing at all.

"Fine." She sighed and walked over to where Chris was waiting.

After a about half an hour of Troy searching for Gabriella, he finally found her.

--------------------------

Gabriella collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"Are you tired?" Taylor said giggling.

"What do you expect Tay? I dance with exactly 10 different guys which meant 10 different songs!!" Gabriella practically yelled.

"Whoa Gabi." Taylor said throwing her hands in the air defensively.

"I'm sorry Tay. I'm just really tired. If anyone ask me to dance again that will be an ABSOLUTE NO!" Gabriella said and sighed. Suddenly, Troy appeared and walked towards her. Gabriella didn't notice but Taylor did.

"Are you sure?" Taylor whispered while giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella said confused and finally saw Troy walking to her.

"Gabriella Montez, may I have this dance?" Troy offered and without hesitation, she took his hand and they both walked right in the middle of the dance floor.

"I wonder who that boy is." Taylor said and sat back relaxing.

The music came and Troy nervously placed his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulder. There was a pretty big space between the two because both were feeling nervous.

"You sing really good out there." Gabriella complimented looking at Troy's green contact eyes.

"Really?? Did you like it?" Troy said happily.

"Yeah I loved it!" She answered. Suddenly, a slow song came and everything went dark again. They didn't noticed that people we're now watching them with interest.

------------------------

I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews guys. By the way, the disguised Troy have Zac Efron's new hair. You know, the black faux hawk hair. Lol Please review.


	13. Written in the Stars

**Chapter 12**

**Recap**

_The music came and Troy nervously placed his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulder._

"_You sing really good out there." Gabriella complimented looking at Troy's green eyes._

"_Really?? Did you like it?" Troy said happily._

"_Yeah I love it!" She answered. Suddenly, a slow song came and everything went dark again. They didn't noticed that people we're now watching them with interest._

**End of Recap**

Troy singing is in _italics_, Gabriella is underline and both of them are _italics and underline._

Troy started singing softly along with the song. He loves the feeling to be right there with Gabriella.

_Stay with me_

_Don't fall asleep too soon_

_The angels can wait for a moment_

_Come real close_

_Forget the world outside_

_Tonight we're alone_

_It's finally you and I_

_It wasn't meant to feel like this_

_Not without you_

Gabriella slowly rested her head on Troy's chest still not knowing who he was. She just loves the feeling of being in his arms. Troy couldn't be any happier now. He was dancing with the girl of his dreams!

_Cos when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

Troy looked down at Gabriella who was now also staring back at him. Sparks were totally flying around them. Soon, Gabriella started singing with him.

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Through the laughter and pain_

_Together we're bound to fly_

_I wasn't meant to love like this_

_Not without you_

Gabriella closed her eyes again and enjoyed the moment, resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

_Cos when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

Troy breathed in Gabriella's scent and smiled.

_I made a few mistakes, yeah_

Like sometimes we do

_Been through lot of heartache _

_But I made it back to you_

Gabriella was also getting into the song. This is the first time that she sang in front of a guy she doesn't even know yet.

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

And when I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

_When I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

They both smiled and the didn't noticed that everyone were practically watching them except for Gabriella's dad because he was outside. Lucky for Troy!

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

They finished the song and everyone clapped. They then snapped back to reality and blushed furiously.

"Wanna go outside?" Troy asked nervously and Gabriella nodded. Everyone made way for them admiring the couples.

They were now in the garden and not much people were in there. Actually, no one was there because they were all inside now.

"You look AMAZING Gabriella. More than amazing actually." Troy confessed which made Gabriella blushed more than ever.

"Thank you and I should say that you really put a lot of effort tonight." Gabriella complimented and Troy chuckled.

"Anything for you!" Troy picked up a flower and gave it to Gabriella. They both sat near the fountain quietly.

"Do I know you?" Gabriella finally asked and Troy burst out laughing.

"Wow they really did a good job in disguising me!!" He exclaimed and she just looked at her completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Its me? Can't you recognise? Take a guess." He said still laughing.

"Umm.. I have no idea. You look really familiar though." She said looking at him carefully. Troy couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Fine.. Its me Troy!" Troy stood up and took his green contact off.

"TROY!! Wow! I can't believe you're here! And damn, you look hot and different!" Gabriella blurted out and suddenly hugged Troy completely not realising what she said.. Troy on the other hand, couldn't help but blush furiously.

"I don't want to miss your Sweet Sixteen." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm really glad you're here Troy!" She said and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm really glad I got one dance with you too. Oh and by the way, here's your present." Troy said getting something out of his pocket.

"Troy I told you before that I really don't want anything. You coming here is the best present I could ever ask for." Gabriella blurted out which made both of them to avoid eye contact and blush.

"Ohh umm. . Yeah but you told me that you don't like expensive once. This one is not expensive." Troy said proudly but still kinda nervous because Gabriella might not like the present. He still can't get over the fact that Gabriella actually said those things to him.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah here. I hope you like it!" He handed the box with a beautiful ribbon that say's 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Gabriella!' on it, to her. She opened it slowly and Troy's heart was beating as if it was gonna jump out off his body.

"WOW! Troy I love it! Where did you buy it?" Gabriella said putting on her 'Live in Love' bracelet. **(Most of you probably know about this bracelet. I think Zac gave the 'Live in Love' bracelet to Vanessa. I'm not sure but I know they both have it. Vanessa always wear it!) **

"I didn't. I made it myself." Troy said proud that she liked it.

"Thanks Troy! I love it so much!!" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around him again.

"I also have the same one by the way." Troy said while pulling up his sleeves and showing her the exact same bracelet as her.

"Troy you are so creative! I'm impressed that a basketball jock like you give this type of things to girls." She said happily.

"_Actually, you're the only girl I have given this kinda things to." _Troy thought and smiled. Gabriella tried to put the bracelet around her wrist but she's finding it kinda hard.

"Here I'll put it on for you." Troy chuckled and put the bracelet around her wrist.

A long awkward silence formed between them.

"Its quite a party." Troy said looking at the mansion full of people.

"Yeah I guess." She replied.

"I saw you dance with so many guys. Aren't you tired?" Troy asked concerned.

"I am actually. By the way, where's the whole gang?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"They're not here. They wanted to greet you Happy Birthday. They really wanted to come but you know.." He said but no matter how hard he tried to be disappointed, he couldn't. He wanted to be alone with Gabriella that's why. He knew it was selfish to have Gabriella all for him but he couldn't help thinking about it.  
"I wish they were here too. At least you came." She smiled at him and he looked away blushing.

"You really look beautiful tonight Gabriella." Troy had no idea why he said that but his mouth just kept on rambling saying what he was thinking.

"Thanks." She said happily but slightly blushing.

"So um--" Before Troy could finish his sentence, his phone started ringing.

"Excuse me for a sec." Troy said a little bit annoyed.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hey Troy! Having fun?" Chad asked from the other line.

"Yeah." Troy answered.

"That's good because I've been waiting for about ten minutes now here at the back of the mansion. Try checking the time dude." Chad said laughing.

"Oh right sorry." Troy apologised.

"You're with Gabriella aren't you?" Chad asked curiously.

"Umm.. Yeah how'd you know?" Troy asked confused. Was he spying on them?

"Well time passes really fast when you're with someone you love." Chad said quickly.

"Yeah that's true-- wait what?!" Troy slipped and Chad kept laughing at him.

"Anyway, party's over for you lover boy. Come on!" Chad said and quickly hung up. Troy sighed and turned to face Gabriella.

"I got to go now. Happy Sweet Sixteen, Gabi! I hope you had fun!" Troy said disappointed that he had to leave.

"Oh ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gabriella said disappointed like Troy.

"Well, goodnight gorgeous!" Troy said quickly and kissed her cheek. He waved one last time and jumped over the wall like a professional.

"Good night.." She said shocked of what just happened but her cheeks felt so hot and as red as tomato.

"_Did he just kissed me on the cheek?" _Gabriella asked herself and smiled.

-------------------------

"_Dang, I kissed her. I finally kissed her. Even though it was only on the cheek, wow! That was one AMAZING night!" _Troy thought as he entered Chad's car.

"How was the party dude?" Chad asked his daydreaming best friend. There wasn't any response from Troy.

"I'm thinking you had fun?" Chad chuckled. Troy sighed and looked out the window thinking about Gabriella and not paying a single attention to Chad.

A few days have passed and its now the day Troy had to go back to Albuquerque. He TOTALLY don't even want to go back because he wanted to stay in San Diego with Gabriella.

"So Chad, who are you taking to prom?" Troy asked Chad as the whole gang gathered in Gabriella's bedroom secretly. Gabriella's parents were again, away doing their jobs. The whole gang sneaked in one by one because the last time they all went in the mansion properly, Chad got in a fight with the chief of the guards which the chief didn't really appreciate.

"I don't know." Chad said a little bit upset.

"How about Taylor?" Gabriella blurted out.

"Who's Taylor?" Everyone asked in confusion except for Troy.

"Did I hear my name?" Taylor suddenly burst through the door and everyone froze.

"Hey Tay, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked and quickly ran to her when she saw Taylor looking straight at Chad with excited face.

"I just wanted to come by." Taylor said and finally stopped staring at Chad.

Everyone introduced themselves to Taylor politely.

"What brings you here?" Gabriella asked.

"Can't I see my best friend once in a while?" Taylor said with a mock shocked face. All of them started talking and they didn't know that Chad was just staring at Taylor the whole time.

"_I never knew love at first sight is true." _Chad thought and slowly went to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor!" Chad started nervously while the others watched them in interest.

"Hey Chad." Taylor said trying to hide her excitement that Chad was really talking to her.

"Umm… I'm just wondering if you want to go to the prom with me next week." Chad said nervously trying to avoid eye contact from everybody in the room.

"I'd love too!!" Taylor squealed happily and suddenly, the two just hugged as if they've been going out for months already.

"_I wish me and Gabi can be that easy." _Troy sighed.

"So Gabi, when do you have your classes again?" Troy asked out of nowhere. They were all in the kitchen now raiding Gabriella's fridge which was filled with food.

"I still have two weeks to go." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh really cool! How come you get to have longer holidays?" Troy whined and Gabriella slapped him on the arm playfully.

"But I have nothing to do you know." She admitted and suddenly, a smile spread across Troy's face.

"Why don't you go at East High for a week or so?" Troy suggested and Gabriella's face lit up and suddenly fell again.

"Is that possible though?" She asked.

"You're just gonna be like a guess or something. I'm gonna ask my mom. I'm sure she'll let." Troy said.

"How about your dad? Didn't you said that your dad hated doctors so much? He might strangle me knowing his son is hanging out with a famous doctor's daughter." She said worriedly and Troy thought for a minute.

"Ohh yeah.. But my dad will be staying at my grandpa's place for 3 weeks. I remembered my mom told me that on the phone. Problem solved!" Troy said proud.

"Thanks Troy. That's gonna be my first time to go to a school." She said excitedly.

"Wait-- does your mom hate doctors too?" Gabriella asked curiously and Troy chuckled and shook his head in response.

"What are you gonna tell your parents?" Sharpay butted in and all the excitement in Gabriella's face died down.

"Oh yeah. I can't tell them that I'm going to East High. My dad will flip." Gabriella confessed and everyone was just silent.

"Just tell them that you'll be staying at my cousin's place. I wouldn't mind going with you." Taylor said and suddenly, Gabriella jumped on her and hugged her tightly causing them to fall right on their butts.

"Taylor are you ok?" Chad quickly rushed to Taylor and helped her up.

"Gabster are you hurt?" Troy said running past Chad and Taylor and right in front of Gabriella.

"No I am not hurt Troy. And what's with the Gabster nickname? You made me sound like a hamster." Gabriella laughed and Troy picked her up and put her back on her feet.

"In that case, you're the cutest hamster I've ever seen." Troy blurted out and was in total shock that he said that out loud. He was only supposed to say it to his self.

"Umm.. Thanks." Gabriella blushed and looked away, while the gang just laughed at them.

"Nice one Troy." Jason yelled and Troy just wanted to hid inside a cupboard and never show his face again! He was blushing like crazy.

"Gabi you better call your parents and tell them. I'm sure my parents will let me go." Taylor said and Gabriella nodded. After a few minutes of Gabriella convincing her parents, they finally let her go.

"YES! My parents said I can go. But Taylor had to take care of me." Gabriella said and Troy suddenly picked her up and twirled her around. They were acting exactly like a couple.

"No body guards?" Troy asked as he put her down.

"Nope. My parents said they trust me to do the right thing. And just be careful." Gabriella said and everyone smiled.

"Responsible Montez ey?" Chad chuckled and Gabriella nodded.

"Well, we better start packing up Gabi since the flight is tonight. I'm gonna go home now and I'll just meet you guys here after an hour ok?" Taylor told them.

"I'll drive you home." Chad offered but Taylor shook her head.

"You can't because I came here alone remember? There's no body guards who saw you come in the mansion so its gonna be obvious that you sneaked." Taylor explained and they all nodded their heads.

"That's smart." Sharpay said.

------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter! By the way, the song they sang is called 'Written in the Stars' by west life. They didn't really sing this song with a girl. Please review.


	14. I wouldn’t mind going for a walk at 2am

**Chapter 13**

**Recap**

"_Well, we better start packing up Gabi since the flight is tonight. I'm gonna go home now and I'll just meet you guys here after an hour ok?" Taylor told them._

"_I'll drive you home." Chad offered but Taylor shook her head._

"_You can't because I came here alone remember? There's no body guards who saw you come in the mansion so its gonna be obvious that you sneaked." Taylor explained and they all nodded their heads._

"_That's smart." Sharpay said._

**End of Recap**

The six of them were now in the plane looking for their seats. When they found the right place, they just sat there and quickly closed their eyes. They were so tired because when they arrived at the airport, people recognised them and quickly mobbed them.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to a real school. I can't wait!" Gabriella suddenly said. Troy was sitting right next to the window and Gabriella was sitting next to him. The others were sleeping right behind them.

"Trust me, its not that great." Troy chuckled but still had his eyes closed. He didn't noticed that Gabriella leaned to the window which means that her cheek were just about 2 centimetres away from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with her cheek.

"But I can't help to be excited. Its my first time!" Gabriella replied still not moving in that position.

"Ohh umm…" Troy couldn't get words out of his mouth. He wanted to kiss her badly right there and then.

There was a complete pause between the two of them. Suddenly, Chad kicked Troy's chair causing him to fall forwards. His lips ended up on Gabriella's cheek.

"_Did he just… kiss me on the cheek?" _Gabriella thought.

"_Crap! I'm dead! She's gonna think I'm a pervert or something. I'm gonna kill Chad!" _Troy yelled in his mind. Gabriella finally sat back on her seat feeling SO awkward and blushing furiously.

"I--I'm so-- so-- I'm sorry." Troy managed to say. His cheeks were as red as tomato.

"Its fine." Gabriella whispered and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Troy did the same but he turned around to found Chad smirking at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Troy mouthed to him.

"You can thank me later." Chad continued smirking because he didn't seem to get what Troy just said.

After a few hours of flying, they finally arrived at Albuquerque Airport. **(I don't know if there's such thing) **

"Finally!" Everyone exclaimed exactly the same time.

"So Taylor, where do you live exactly?" Chad asked wanting so bad to know where she was staying.

"35 Zapple Street. **(Totally made that up)**" Taylor replied as she read a piece of paper.

"Are you serious?!" Chad exclaimed happily.

"Umm yeah.. Why?" Taylor asked confused by Chad's sudden reaction.

"We all live in the same street. Wait, who's your cousin?" Troy asked curiously because he knows practically everyone living in their street.

"James and Jennilyn?" Taylor said.

"Ohh their the opposite twins." Zeke chuckled.

"What do you mean opposite?" Gabriella asked in confusion. She obviously don't know the story.

"Well, because James is a football captain and totally don't have brains, and Jennilyn is his twin sister who got all the brains. They never talk at school. It felt they don't know each other but they look so much a like." Troy explained and Gabriella nodded her head in understanding.

"I think Jen sucked up all of James brain when they were still in my auntie's stomach!" Taylor said and everyone burst out laughing.

All of them finally arrived at their own houses where they're staying in. They put their stuff in the house and went to Chad's place. All of them were so tired except for Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad.

"The rest went home. Now, what are we gonna do?" Chad asked the other three as they all gathered in Chad's house.

"Let's go for a walk in the park." Troy suggested and everyone stared at him as if he was demented.

"What?" He asked very confused.

"Do you know what time it is?" Taylor said and Troy glanced at his watch and bowed his head down in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't know its that late already." Troy said sheepishly.

"Why? Do you go to the park at night?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Maybe." He answered innocently.

"If you want to go. I wouldn't mind going for a walk at 2am." Gabriella giggled.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Cool then. What are you guys going to do?" Troy said pointing at Chad and Taylor.

"We probably just gonna watch a movie or something." Chad said.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the house. It was so silent outside since everybody in the neighborhood were already sleeping.

"Where's the park?" Gabriella asked and looked around the unfamiliar place.

"Just around the corner." Troy looked down at Gabriella and found her looking around with an unsure face.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you Gabi." Troy said and Gabriella looked up at him.

"Its late at night and what if there's some crazy person who attack us or something. How would you know nothing bad is gonna happen?" Gabriella questioned.

"Because I will never let anything hurt you." Troy said as he nervously put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Ohh." Gabriella couldn't help but blush.

They finally arrived at the beautiful empty park.

"So this is where you actually go at night?" Gabriella said as she ran to the swing.

"Yeah." Troy chuckled at Gabriella's childish reaction to the swing.

"Cool. Its so peaceful here but what do you do here alone at night?" She asked and Troy joined her in the swing.

"Nothing just think." He replied softly.

"Think about what?" She asked with interest.

"Everything. The fame, basketball, my dad. I just want to get out of those." He confessed and she just stared at him in disbelief.

"So basketball hottie don't exactly like his life?" She questioned and both of them suddenly froze.

"_Did I just call him hottie?" _Gabriella thought nervously.

"_Did she just call me hottie?" _Troy asked his self and suddenly smile.

"Yeah I don't like being pressured. I hate it." Troy said.

"Same here." She said and they just stayed quiet for a while.

"Come, I'll show you something." Troy stood up and lead Gabriella somewhere behind the huge trees in the park.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked and gasped when she saw the beautiful view in front of her.

"Like it?" Troy said as he sat in front of the glistening lake.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Gabriella exclaimed and sat next to Troy. She still couldn't take her eyes off the lake while Troy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Its beautiful." Gabriella said softly.

"Its nothing compare to you." Troy whispered, almost inaudible but Gabriella heard it perfectly. She smiled but didn't comment of what he said.

After a few minutes of just sitting down and staring at the lake, a cold breeze suddenly hit their bodies causing Troy to shiver but not as much as Gabriella.

"Here." Troy took off his jacket and handed it to Gabriella.

"I can't take that Troy. You're gonna be cold too and don't you say you're not cold because you are shaking too." Gabriella scolded.

"Then let's share. My jacket is pretty big." Troy chuckled and Gabriella nodded her head. She moved closer to Troy and he wrapped the jacket around both of them.

"I like it here." Gabriella said and closed her eyes feeling the moment.

"Me too." Troy replied with a smile.

Gabriella slowly put her head down on Troy's shoulder. Troy couldn't help but blush. His heart was beating really fast he was starting to sweat a little. They stayed in that position for a very long time and Troy was wishing that, that moment could last forever.

"Gabi I think we should go now." Troy said but didn't get any response. He looked down and found a sleeping Gabriella on his shoulder.

"She fell asleep." Troy sighed and slowly picked her. He knows that he had to carry her all the way back to Chad's place. He wrapped the jacket around her leaving him with only a t shirt.

"_She is so beautiful!" _Troy thought while staring at Gabriella. His feet seemed to be walking by itself. He didn't really know where he was going because he was too busy staring at Gabriella. He stopped when his feet stopped walking.

"We're finally here." He whispered and looked up. It wasn't Chad's house at all. He was standing right in front of his mansion's gate.

"_Oh crap! I don't want to walk back again. I'm tired. Maybe she can just stay at the guest room in the mansion." _Troy said in his mind and slowly went inside the mansion. The guards noticed him but didn't see that he was carrying a girl.

Troy lay Gabriella down on the bed. The room was gigantic even though it was only a guest room. Troy yawned and sat on the bed.

"_I'm just gonna lie down for a minute." _Troy thought and closed his eyes. He lied down right next to Gabriella. After an hour, Troy was full asleep. His arms were around Gabriella and Gabriella's head was resting on top of his chest. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces dreaming about each other.

The next morning, Gabriella and Troy were still sleeping. Because they slept late, they didn't wake up early.

"Gabriella didn't come home last night." Taylor said to Chad with concern.

"Maybe Troy decided to bring her to the mansion. Let's go and check it out." Chad said and Taylor nodded.

"Let's call the whole gang too so we can hang out today." Taylor suggested.

After 30 minutes, the whole gang entered the mansion. Since the guards know them, they didn't asked questions.

"Hey Mrs Bolton. Is Troy here?" Chad asked politely.

"Yes he is, and I think he brought a girl with him last night." Mrs Bolton said eyeing the whole gang.

"Umm…." Jason mumbled knowing who Mrs Bolton was talking about.

"Do you guys have any idea who that person might be?" Mrs Bolton asked curiously and all of them nodded their heads.

"Anyway, I think they're upstairs. We just need to find them." Mrs Bolton chuckled.

"Did they sleep in the same room?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Wait-- I haven't seen you before." Mrs Bolton said pointing at Taylor.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm Taylor Mckessie." Taylor said politely while shaking Mrs Bolton's hand.

"I'm Jenna Bolton. Troy's mom." Mrs Bolton greeted with a smile.

"Taylor's going with me to prom." Chad said proud that he finally have a date.

"That's very nice Chad. I think Taylor is a great girl for you." Mrs Bolton said and Taylor blushed a little.

"Let's go upstairs and check what room Troy lead the girl." Mrs Bolton said while walking up the stairs. Everyone followed and murmured about Troy and Gabriella.

After the fifth room the gang and Mrs Bolton had been in, they somehow started to loose hope.

"Ok guys. We've been in the fifth room of this mansion and we still didn't find them. There are like a million rooms in here! What are we gonna do?" Chad exclaimed.

"Fine. This is the last one ok." Mrs Bolton said and opened the 6th room. The whole gang entered and to their relief, they saw Troy. They walked over to him and noticed another figure right beside him. They were sleeping so close to each other.

"Is that--" Taylor started shocked. All of them totally got the wrong idea.

"Gabriella?" All of them said exactly the same time except Mrs Bolton who didn't know Gabriella's name at first.

"They slept together?" Sharpay said shocked.

"I can't believe it!" Jason exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. But they look comfortable." Mrs Bolton chuckled and everyone stared at her because she seemed to be so nice to everyone including Gabriella. They expected her to scream and drag Gabriella out of the mansion.

"I don't think they did something because Gabriella is full covered with Troy's jacket." Zeke said examining the two people on the bed under the sheets.

"Yeah but Troy don't have any shirt on. But at least he has his pants on." Sharpay laughed. Suddenly, Gabriella started to stir. The whole gang including Mrs Bolton just watched them quietly with interest.

Troy slowly opened his eyes.

"_It feels so great sleeping on my bed with--" _Troy suddenly froze as he felt warm breaths on his chest. He looked down to find a sleeping Gabriella.

"My sleeping beauty." Troy whispered to her ear. He had no idea that there was other people in the room watching his every move.

"Troy?" Gabriella opened her eyes and met Troy's electric blue eyes.

"Morning." Troy greeted.

"Morning." Gabriella replied and suddenly realised their position. She froze when she saw a top less Troy.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella quickly sat up. She panicked thinking that they did something wrong. Her panicking caused Troy to panic too so he also sat up.

"We didn't… did we?" Gabriella asked nervously and scared. Both of them were face-to-face with alarmed expressions on their faces.

"No. I-- I don't think so." Troy replied nervously. The two of them still didn't noticed the other people in the room.

"Morning lovebirds!" Mrs Bolton said and smiled at the two. Gabriella and Troy snapped their heads to find a bunch of their friends smirking at them. The two of them quickly looked away blushing like crazy.

"Had a good sleep Troy?" Chad said while chuckling.

"Shut up!" Troy said and quickly scanned the room for his shirt.

"Where the hell is my shirt?" Troy said quickly thinking that his mom will kill him for sleeping there with a girl.

"I don't know." Gabriella said also looking around the room.

"Ohh there it is!" Troy exclaimed pointing at his shirt that was lying on the ground behind Gabriella.

"I'll get it." Troy and Gabriella said exactly the same time and reach for it exactly the same time too. Gabriella lost her balance when Troy leaned down to grab the shirt causing her to fall.

"Crap!!" She exclaimed and quickly grabbed Troy's shoulder to cling on but Troy was caught off guard and fell with her.

Their position on the ground was now more awkward than before. Troy was right on top of her with his left hand behind her head because he didn't want Gabriella to bump her head and the other hand was around her waist. Gabriella's hand were crossed around Troy's neck and their faces were just centimetres away.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella apologised.

"No problem." Troy said but still wasn't moving. They stayed like that for a few seconds, staring at each other's eyes until the gang started coughing causing them to jump apart.

"That was a good scenario." Mrs Bolton said and watched as Gabriella bowed her head down in embarrassment.

"_Such a way to meet Troy's mom!!" _Gabriella thought sarcastically.

"Mom. Its not what you think." Troy started while quickly putting his shirt on.

"I know Troy. Calm down." Mrs Bolton laughed.

"So, you're Gabriella right?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"Ohh right. I'm sorry. Yeah my name is Gabriella. Nice meeting you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said politely and shook Mrs Bolton's hand.

"Nice meeting you too. Are you the girl that Troy's going to prom with?" Mrs Bolton asked curiously.

"Umm yeah." Gabriella replied softly and felt herself blushing.

"I don't blame him. You're a gorgeous girl!" Mrs Bolton complimented which made Gabriella blushed more.

"Thank you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Oh please call me Jenna. I wouldn't mind you calling me mom in the future." Mrs Bolton joked and winked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Mom!!!!" Troy pleaded her mom to stop. The rest of the gang laughed and head out of the room.

"So what time did you guys get back home?" Jason asked as soon as they reached the lounge room.

"I think around 3am." Troy replied.

"Wait-- I don't remember me going here. How did I get here?" Gabriella asked directly to Troy.

"I carried you." Troy simply said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. You should've just left me there and you should've just took your jacket with you." Gabriella said concerned.

"Don't worry Gabi. It wasn't that hard. You're a petite girl. You don't weigh that much." Troy chuckled.

"Right. Umm thanks I guess." Gabriella said slightly blushing.

"Tomorrow, all of you are going to school. Troy have you done your homework?" Mrs Bolton asked curiously and Troy suddenly froze.

"Oooppss." Troy gulped when his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about you guys? Have you finish your homework?" Mrs Bolton said and everyone shook their heads excluding Taylor and Gabriella. That's the disadvantage of having Mrs Bolton as the principal of their school.

"Well I guess everyone will be stuck here doing their homework except for Taylor and Gabriella." Mrs Bolton said and everyone groaned while the two girls giggled.

"We wouldn't mind teaching you guys if you don't know something." Gabriella offered and Troy's face snapped up with a grin.

"Yeah. Gabriella is a real genius." Taylor said.

"No I'm not." Gabriella said nudging Taylor.

"Oh yeah. Tell me when is the last time you got lower than 98 in your grades huh?" Taylor challenged and Gabriella just bowed her head down.

"I might've got something lower than that. I just forgot when." Gabriella replied but she knows that she never got lower than 98.

"You're THAT smart? Heck, my highest grade in my whole life was only 90!" Troy exclaimed.

"Then you should work hard if you're going to be with someone as smart as Gabriella." Mrs Bolton said then walked off.

The whole gang did exactly what Mrs Bolton told them. They did their homework upstairs and surprisingly, all of them were really quiet and were paying attention.

"Gabriella you are such a genius. Dang you explain it better than my teacher." Troy complimented that made Gabriella laugh.

"I can be your private tutor if you want." Gabriella joked but Troy didn't seem to realised that it was a only joke.

"Really? Cool!" Troy said happily and Gabriella had no choice because she figured that Troy took that seriously.

"Finally! We finished our homework!" Chad said and everyone started jumping around.

"Its 3:30pm. What do we do now?" Taylor asked.

"How about we go swimming. I'm really up for a swim." Chad suggested and everyone nodded their heads happily.

"Cool! But me and Taylor have to go back and get our swim suits." Gabriella said and they nodded.

---------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! Please review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	15. Gabi, I thought I was gonna loose you

**Chapter 14**

After 30 minutes, the whole gang gathered again in the Bolton's mansion. All the boys were already playing in the water, waiting for the girls to finish changing.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Sharpay exclaimed and jumped on the water causing a huge splash. Zeke on the other hand was just staring at Sharpay who was wearing a yellow bikini.

"What's up guys?" Taylor said who was wearing a red bikini came up shyly and was greeted by a splash by Chad.

"You're dead Chad!" Taylor exclaimed and jumped in the water. She started splashing Chad with water until he gave up.

"Where's Gabi?" Troy asked curiously while wandering around the place.

"She just had a phone call. She'll be here in a minute." Sharpay said and then out came Kelsi wearing a similar bikini as Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, where did all your guards went? Just a few minutes ago they were here checking on us because your mom sent them. Where are they?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I really have no idea. Something probably got their attention. They're easily amused you know. And they're not that old so they still kinda wanna have fun like teenagers." Troy explained while shrugging and getting off the pool.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink." Troy said pointing at the table with orange juice in a jar and a few glasses.

Troy was now pouring his juice in his glass when he suddenly heard Gabriella voice coming.

"Ok mom. Take care. I love you too. Bye!" Gabriella appeared from inside the house wearing a baby blue bikini that has the exact colour of Troy's eyes.

"I'm sorry guys!" Gabriella apologised and turned to around to find two body guards behind her.

"_They are totally creeping me out!" _Gabriella said in her mind.

**Troy's POV**

Damn! Can she get any hotter than the weather?? Wow! She looks so GORGEOUS!

**End of POV**

"Does Troy realised that he is totally checking Gabriella out and his glass is over pouring with juice?" Sharpay laughed.

"I'm not so sure. He's too busy staring at Gabriella." Taylor laughed with her.

"_Oh my gosh! Troy is staring at me. Stay cool Gabs, stay cool. Damn, he sure have a hot body!" _Gabriella thought and looked away from Troy who was still staring at her.

"Troy! I can't believe you finished the whole jug of orange juice!" Chad whined and Troy finally managed to break his gaze at Gabriella. He looked down to find the orange juice all over the floor and his glass over pouring.

"Crap!" He quickly put the jug and the glass of juice on the table and started blushing furiously.

"Troy are you ok?" Gabriella rushed to him who just noticed the over flowing juice because she was too busy checking him out too.

"Umm.. Yeah.. I'm fine." Troy stuttered.

"Well, at least we know why the guards weren't hanging around here." Zeke laughed and everyone soon laughed except for Troy and Gabriella.

"What are they talking about?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Umm.. Nothing." Troy answered.

"So you ready to get your ass kicked in swimming?" Gabriella challenged with a smile.

"You bet I am." Troy exclaimed and they both ran to the pool and jumped exactly the same time.

"First one to the other end!" Gabriella laughed and they both raced to the end of the pool.

Troy was winning but Gabriella wasn't far behind him. Actually, she was just right behind him.

"_Dang, she is one great swimmer." _Troy thought as he looked over at Gabriella. Troy was the first one to reach the end and Gabriella soon followed.

"Gabi you are one of the best swimmers I've ever seen. I bet you can even beat Chad." Troy laughed but he was exhausted because his pool was pretty big and they swam all the way. They're arms were now resting on the edge of the pool with their bodies dangling in the water.

"Why thank you. You're not bad yourself." Gabriella laughed while catching her breath.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little bit asthmatic." Gabriella explained and Troy's mouth dropped in concern.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've just stopped." He exclaimed, panicking.

"I'm fine Troy. I never had asthma attack. Its not serious at all. Just that I easily loose my breath sometimes when I get myself tired, like really, really tired." She reassured him.

"That's good. If you drown, man I will never forgive myself." He said and that made her smile widely.

"Why wouldn't you forgive yourself?" Gabriella challenged with a sneaky smile.

"Because he loves you. Come on lovebirds. Let's play some truth or dare." Sharpay said quickly and thought that Troy and Gabriella didn't really caught what she said because she was talking too fast. But they absolutely heard what she said.

"Let's jump!" Chad exclaimed and pulled everyone to jump over Gabriella and Troy and into the water.

All of them were now settled in the middle of the pool.

"Ok. Let's start with Chad. Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Dare." Chad said toughly.

"Ohhhh…" Everyone cooed.

"Ok umm… go to the guards there and flirt with them like a girl." Jason said while Chad stared at the guards with horrid face.

"Fine." Chad said and everyone clapped except for Taylor who looked unsure.

They all watched as Chad walked over to the guards acting like a total girl.

"Hello guys." Chad flirted with a girly voice while the guards stared at him, completely horrified.

"Are you having fun? Ohh I like your tie." Chad pointed to one of the guards and the whole gang burst out laughing. He continued to flirt with them until the two guards ran away looking shocked and scared.

"That was good Chad." Gabriella laughed.

"I can't believe you did that." Taylor said but still couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, who's next?" Zeke asked and before they could continue, Mrs Bolton appeared.

"Troy! Your father wants to talk to you." Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

"I wonder what's up now." Troy mumbled and got off the pool to take the phone from his mother.

"Hey dad!" Troy greeted as he walked inside the house.

"Troy how're you doing? Listen, you have a mini game against West High in two days. Its not a big deal. I can't come so I sent your uncle Ronnie to coach you guys." Mr Bolton said over the phone and Troy's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't be serious dad." Troy argued.

"Uncle Ronnie gives us torturous practice!!" He exclaimed.  
"He doesn't. Come on you can handle it." Mr Bolton chuckled.

"Oh but dad. I'm not in the team yet remember?" Troy said happily.

"I know but I told you this is just a mini game. It's a practice for you." Mr Bolton said and Troy frowned.  
"OK fine. When will Uncle Ronnie arrive?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow. Tell the whole team to gather at the gym after school because you're going to start your training." Mr Bolton said.

-------------------------

"I wonder why coach called." Chad said.

"Well anyway, back to the game….." Sharpay said.  
"Gabriella you're next. Truth or dare?" Sharpay asked with full interest.

"Umm.. Dare." Gabriella answered but she had no idea why she said dare.

"Ok.. Umm.." Sharpay thought. She doesn't know what to do to Gabriella since Troy was still inside.

"Just pretend to drown. Have to be realistic ok?" Sharpay said and everyone nodded.

"At least its nothing compare to what Chad did." Gabriella said and everyone started laughing including Chad but he looked a little embarrassed.

"Ok. I'm gonna 'drown' now." Gabriella said emphasizing the word drown.

Gabriella moved a little far away from the gang so there's a little space.

"Go!" Taylor said and Gabriella pretended to be drowning. She was doing a REALLY good job because the gang actually thought that she was drowning.

-------------------------

Troy finished talking to his dad. He head outside to the swimming pool only to find a drowning Gabriella and the gang who didn't seem to care.

"What the hell?!" Troy said panicky and quickly dived on the water to save Gabriella.

The gang watched Troy with interest. He obviously didn't know that Gabriella was only pretending.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled and quickly lifted Gabriella up.

"What the--" Gabriella was confused because she didn't know that she was so supposed to be saved.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly. He really thought that Gabriella was drowning and it scared the hell out of him.

"Yeah of course. I was only pretending. That was a dare. I did a pretty good job didn't I?" Gabriella giggled and the whole gang burst out laughing except for Troy who was upset and furious.

"A dare?!" Troy exploded and the gang suddenly froze by Troy's sudden reaction.

"Gabi, I thought I was gonna loose you. Did you realised how scared I was? Now it all turns out to be a stupid joke!" Troy exclaimed furiously and swam out of the pool. He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he held them in. It really scared him to death to see Gabriella in the pool, drowning.

"Oh my gosh! Troy's really upset." Taylor said sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked while lowering his head.

"Why did he react like that? Didn't he know it was only a dare?" Gabriella asked confused and a little guilty for making Troy upset.

"He didn't know it was a dare because he was talking to his dad remember? He reacted like that because he really cares about you and he thought that something bad happened to you." Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella let out a little gasp.

"We better talk to him." Kelsi said.

"I'll talk to him." Gabriella quickly said and swam to the edge. The gang nodded because they know that Troy deserves a time alone with Gabriella.

Gabriella dried herself with a towel and went inside the house.

"Mrs Bolton, do you know where Troy is?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Yeah. He's right there sitting on a bench in the garden." Mrs Bolton answered while pointing out the window where Troy was.

"Thank you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said quickly walked towards Troy.

----------------------------

Troy was sitting on the bench with a frown. He was really afraid that something bad happened to Gabriella and he couldn't believe it was only a dare.

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted softly. Troy looked up to find Gabriella with her wet hair resting on her shoulder. He immediately felt chills run down his spines just seeing Gabriella, but he was still upset.

"Hey." He greeted back quietly.

"Can I sit with you?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess." Troy answered plainly.

Gabriella sat on the edge of the bench while Troy sat in the middle. There was a long silence forming between them.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened in the pool." Gabriella started nervously but didn't get any response from Troy.

"It was a dare and it was a mistake. I didn't know that you will actually save me." She said and Troy lowered his head.

"Gabi, I was just really scared. I thought I was gonna loose you." Troy confessed and tried to hold back his tears. He doesn't know why but Gabriella seemed to always make his whole body soft and gentle. He stood up and started to walk away but Gabriella pulled him back.

"Troy, I'm really sorry." Gabriella said and before she knew it, her head was buried on Troy's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Please promise me that you'll never do anything like that again." Troy whispered in her ears. Gabriella could feel her heart jumping like crazy as she listened to his caring words.

"I promise." Gabriella said and hugged him back.

The day ended and all of them head home.

"See you at school Troy. Oh by the way, how are we gonna get to East High?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"You mean, how are you gonna get to East High." Taylor said.

"Aren't you going too?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I never said that." Taylor chuckled.

"I catch the bus to school. So maybe we can catch it together. The bus stops just across the street." Troy explained and Gabriella nodded in understanding.

"Ok cool. Well, see you tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Bye!" Troy said as the two girls headed outside.

The next day, surprisingly, Troy didn't need to be dragged down the stairs by his mother. Troy got up really early feeling excited.

"I see Troy's ready for school. Or should I say ready to see Gabriella." Mrs Bolton laughed.

"Funny mom." Troy said sarcastically.

"You love Gabriella and you know it." Mrs Bolton said and Troy couldn't help but blush.

"My little boy is growing up!" Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go now mom. Bye!" Troy said and ran to the door. Before he could entirely close the door, he paused.

"By the way, who wouldn't fall in love with Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed and quickly closed the door before his mom could comment on that.

Troy was walking towards the bus stop when he suddenly thought of something.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to pick Gabriella up so we can walk together." Troy whispered happily and headed towards Taylor's cousins' house.

"I wonder if she's ready yet." Troy mumbled as he stood in front of the door. He lifted his hand to knock and it was about to hit the door really loud when suddenly, out came Gabriella. Troy lost his balance because he put his weight on the hand that was about to hit the door.

"Whoah!" Troy exclaimed and landed on Gabriella.

"What the--" Gabriella held on to Troy but unfortunately, she couldn't carry Troy because he was too heavy for her. They fell right on the ground with Troy on top of Gabriella.

"_Why do we always end up in this position?" _Troy and Gabriella said in their minds exactly the same time.

"I'm so sorry!" Troy exclaimed and quickly got up.

"Its fine. Its not your fault that you're an idiot." Gabriella joked and Troy laughed at his own stupidity.  
"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I came to pick you up so we can walk together." Troy said and grinned.

Troy and Gabriella walked side to side quietly to the bus stop.

"You really didn't have to pick me up you know." Gabriella started.

"I wanted to." Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Umm… are you sure that it's a good thing going in the bus?" Gabriella asked with an unsure face.

"Yeah. Don't worry, there's not many students who catches my bus in the morning." Troy chuckled.

"Right." She mumbled but still unsure.

"What's with the face? Its not like you've never been in a bus before." Troy joked and looked down to find Gabriella fiddling with her shirt and avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"You can't be serious! You've never been in a bus before?!" He exclaimed looking very shocked. Gabriella nodded like a little girl and Troy found that really cute.

"I guess its gonna be your first time." Troy grinned as they stopped in front of the bus stop.

"Yeah. First time in the bus and first time to go to school. What's next?" Gabriella giggled and saw the bus coming.

"Is that our bus?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

The bus stopped right in front of them. Being a gentleman, Troy told Gabriella to go first.

"Ladies' first." Troy said and Gabriella giggled. She went in and saw faces looking right at her with surprised expressions. She sat in the middle of the bus and Troy sat next to her. The bus then started moving.

"Hey Troy!" The girls started waving at Troy while Troy just rolled his eyes and faced Gabriella.

"Hate getting attention from blonde cheerleaders?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"You have no idea. They think they're my type and its really annoying." Troy said obviously annoyed at the staring girls behind him.

"Well, what's your type anyway?" Gabriella asked curiously while Troy gulped nervously.

"_Should I tell her the truth or not? But if I lie she will think I like those blonde girls." _Troy thought.

"Umm.. I like petite brunettes with long hair, chocolate eyes, perfect skin." Troy said while looking right at Gabriella.

"_Is he describing me or what?" _Gabriella thought happily. They just stared at each other eyes and didn't realised that they were now at school.

"Oy lovebirds, are you planning on jigging? School is here you know." The driver yelled at them and the two went out the bus feeling embarrassed.

The two of them walked through the halls of East High only to find the whole crowd staring at them. No one seems to recognise Gabriella because not much people have actually seen her, like Troy before.

"This is kinda freaking me out. Do they always stare like that?" Gabriella whispered and moved closer to Troy.

"They don't usually stare like that." Troy whispered back and everyone started murmuring things like 'is she Troy's girlfriend?' and all those kinda stuff.

"Do you know where the gang is?" Gabriella asked silently.

"I'm pretty sure they're in the gym. That's where we always hang out." Troy said and grabbed Gabriella's hand which made the other's think that they really are going out.

Troy and Gabriella finally arrived in the gym and saw the whole gang.

"So this is the gym… Pretty cool!" Gabriella said as he looked around the place.

"Its not like you've never been in a basketball court before." Chad said and Gabriella smiled sheepishly.

"You haven't?!" The girls exclaimed and made Gabriella jumped a bit.

"Can you blame me? This is my first time." Gabriella said and hid behind Troy as if the girls were gonna eat her.

"How come its your first time?" Jason asked in shocked because almost everyday, he and the gang were always in a basketball court.

"Because her dad doesn't want her to have anything to do with basketball. End of story!" Troy answered for her and the gang nodded in understanding.

"Who's that guy with a hat?" Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Oh that's Ryan!" Troy said.

"Oh right.. By the way Gabriella, this is my twin brother Ryan." Sharpay introduced.

"Pleasure to meet Sharpay's other half." Gabriella giggled and shook Ryan's hand.

"Pleasure's mine!" Ryan said happily finally meeting the Gabriella Montez.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Zeke asked.

"Oh we caught the bus." Troy answered plainly.

"Oh nothing special. I thought you went in a limo or something." Jason joked.

"Its pretty special for Gabriella since its her first time to ride the bus." Troy informed and everyone gasped while Gabriella turned a little red.

"Well, I bet Troy ruined your first bus ride." Chad laughed and received a smack on the head by Troy. Before they could say anything else, the bell rang.

"We better go." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand again. It seemed normal to both of them to just grab each other's hand.

The whole gang arrived in Mrs Darbus class. People already started chatting and whispering about Gabriella.

"Is this what school like? I mean people always whisper." Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"Pretty much especially if you're new and you're hanging out with Troy Bolton." Sharpay giggled and Gabriella just nodded his head. The whole gang sat right at the back and they didn't have enough chairs to fit Gabriella since someone was already sitting next to Troy.

"I'll just sit here." Gabriella told Troy and pointed at the seat at the front but Troy wouldn't let that happened because he don't want her sitting alone. Suddenly, the girl next to Troy started talking to him non stop out of no where.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna move next to Gabriella ok?" Troy said and quickly reached for the seat next to Gabriella. When he was about to sit down, a guy sat right before him. Troy gave the guy a murderous look and the guy quickly ran for his life while the gang at the back tried to hold their laughs.

"Hey!" Troy said.

"Oh hey Troy. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked but deep inside she was happy that Troy sat with her.

"I wanted to sit next to you." Troy grinned.

"Oh thanks Troy. How about the rest of the gang?" Gabriella asked.

"Screw them." He chuckled then Mrs Darbus came.

"Alright everyone! Tomorrow will be the audition for the Spring Musical." Mrs Darbus said and Gabriella just stared at Mrs Darbus because she wore really weird clothes **(no offence). **Mrs Darbus started talking and talking until Gabriella and Troy lost interest.

"Hey what do you have next?" Troy asked quietly.  
"I have Math, you?" Gabriella replied.

"I have math too. Wanna walk together?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah sure!" Gabriella answered happily.

"You two! Detention!" Mrs Darbus said looking straight at Gabriella and Troy.

"What?!" Troy exclaimed while Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"Mrs Darbus, give me detention but you don't have to include Gabriella because she's new and its all totally my fault." Troy said and everyone stared at him shocked. As far as the people know, Troy would never take the blame if it cause him detention.

"I don't care! Both of you will meet me at lunch in the auditorium." Mrs Darbus said and both Gabriella and Troy groaned.

----------------

Hope you like this chapter!! Merry Christmas everyone!! Please review.


	16. Damn it! Curse you Mrs Darbus!

**Chapter 15**

**Recap**

"_You two! Detention!" Mrs Darbus said looking straight at Gabriella and Troy._

"_What?!" Troy exclaimed while Gabriella's jaw dropped._

"_Mrs Darbus, give me detention but you don't have to include Gabriella because she's new and its all totally my fault." Troy said and everyone stared at him shocked. As far as the people know, Troy would never take the blame if it cause him detention._

"_I don't care! Both of you will meet me at lunch in the auditorium." Mrs Darbus said and both Gabriella and Troy groaned._

**End of Recap**

The class ended and everyone head off to their next classed. Troy and Gabriella have math next so they both walked together quietly.

"Hey Gabi, I'm sorry that I put you in detention. It was my fault." Troy said while staring at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault. I was talking too you know." Gabriella said, also staring at the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and both weren't looking where they were going. Suddenly, Gabriella bumped onto something pretty solid. She lost her balance and was waiting for someone to catch her. Luckily, someone did but it wasn't the guy who she expected to catch her. It was some stranger, the one she bumped onto and he doesn't look very nice. He looked like one of those who plays around with girls.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said softly and tried to get away from the guy who was still holding her by the waist and smirking at her like flirtatiously which she found disgusting.

Gabriella looked around and caught Troy's flaming eyes. It seemed like Troy bumped onto someone too because he was holding some other girl to prevent her from falling. He was totally glaring at the guy who was holding her.

"Hey there pretty lady!" The guy said flirtatiously and his hands was slowly going down Gabriella's back.

"Help me!" Gabriella mouthed to Troy. Troy immediately let go off the girl he was holding and quickly turned to the guy.

"Hey! Get your hands off her." Troy said sounding a little bit angry.

"Its not like she's your girlfriend." The guy said and still didn't remove his hands off Gabriella, instead he kept on rubbing it around her back which Gabriella found disgusting. Luckily, his hands didn't continue to go down her back where she really hated it to be.

"I said get your hands off her!" Troy exclaimed and in one swift move, the guy was already pinned on a locker beside them. Gabriella didn't even had the time to realise what just happened. All she could see was Troy pinning the guy on the locker with his hands tightly holding on to the guy's collar, lifting him a little bit.

"Don't you ever touch Gabriella again! Got it!" Troy yelled but not too loudly.

"Ok ok I'm sorry!" The guy said and Troy finally let go off him. The guy ran for his life and disappeared.

Troy finally calmed down and walked over to Gabriella who was a little bit startled since she have never seen Troy so angry before.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked caringly and Gabriella couldn't believe how he can change from being so angry into being so sweet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Troy!" Gabriella said happily and launched herself at him.

"You're always welcome Gabs." Troy said gladly.

After a few seconds, they finally broke apart and quickly blushed when they saw that a whole bunch of people were actually watching them.

"_Great!" _Gabriella thought sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------

Its now lunch time and Troy and Gabriella had to go to the auditorium.

"WOW! You're auditorium is pretty big!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Is this your first time to go to an auditorium too?" Troy smirked.

"Funny!" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"But no, this is not my first time." She continued then looked around. It was empty. There was no one there except a piano on the stage.

Gabriella ran to the stage and Troy followed her.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked when Gabriella suddenly sat on the piano chair.

"Can't you see? I'm gonna play the piano." Gabriella giggled.

"Ok. Let's see how good you are." Troy said and sat beside her. Gabriella saw sheet music on top of the piano and decided to play one of them.

"Troy can you sing this song and I'm gonna play it?" Gabriella said.

"No way I'm singing. I suck." Troy said while shaking his head.

"Are you seriously thinking that you suck? You are like the best singer I've ever heard live. Just sing this." Gabriella persuaded.  
"Sorry Gabs. I'm not singing that." Troy said.

"If you really love me you'll sing it for me." Gabriella pleaded and didn't realised what she just said.

Troy didn't know what to do. He was frozen!

"Umm.. Ok fine." Troy caved in.

"Thanks." Gabriella said happily and started playing the piano.

_Its hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

Troy started and Gabriella smiled widely and looked over to him. Since it was a girl's part now, Gabriella sang too.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

Troy froze and couldn't believe how good Gabriella could really sing.

"_She is amazing!" _Troy thought.

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_Who knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

Gabriella and Troy were staring right at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

The two finished and they slowly leaned to each other without hesitation. When they were MILLIMETRES apart, Mrs Darbus came bursting through the back door with a loud noise that made both of them jump one metre away from each other.

"_Damn it!!!! Curse you Mrs Darbus!!! CURSE YOU!" _Troy yelled angrily in his mind.

"_Man!! Wrong timing!" _Gabriella exclaimed in her thoughts.

"You two are marvellous. You are in for the call backs in the Spring Musical. You guys can go now." Mrs Darbus said happily completely ignoring Troy's and Gabriella's glares.

Troy and Gabriella didn't know what to do after Mrs Darbus left. They were a little embarrassed that they almost kissed but they sure enjoyed that moment.

"_Oh crap! What am I gonna do now? She probably thinks I'm a perv!" _Troy thought feeling alarmed.

"I guess we should go now." Troy started nervously.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied silently.

The two of them walked to the cafeteria and saw the gang. They quickly walked towards them.

"Hey Gabriella! Hey Troy!" Sharpay greeted happily.

"What's up guys? You look a little--" Before Zeke could finish his sentence, Chad cut him off.

"Why are you guys blushing?" Chad said without thinking and it caused Gabriella and Troy to blush even harder.  
"Did you guys kiss?" Kelsi blurted out and the two snapped their heads up.

"Ohh man we missed it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Guys we didn't kiss. Umm.. We.. Kinda.. Almost.." Troy stuttered.

"Mrs Darbus said we're in for the call backs or something." Gabriella quickly said and the whole gang's mouths dropped.

"Troy sings?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah didn't you know? Troy sang in my party." Gabriella said a little confused. It seemed like Troy had never sang before in front of his friends.

"Are you serious? We didn't know that Troy can sing!" Jason exclaimed still in shock.

"That's cool then! Ryan, this year, we are not gonna try out for the Spring Musical. Let Gabriella and Troy get the lead roles!" Sharpay exclaimed happily. This was totally not her. She used to be the ice queen but she changed a lot after she went out with Zeke.

"Anyway, I see you guys are wearing the same bracelet. Is that the one that Troy spent the whole week making for you?" Sharpay said pointing at Gabriella's bracelet.  
"Yeah. And I love how Troy looked by the way." Gabriella said winking playfully at Troy. What she didn't know was that Troy melted inside when she winked at him.

"Yeah we did a good job didn't we?" Kelsi said high fiving Sharpay.

"I loved Troy's faux hawk! I wish I can do that to my hair!" Chad said and everyone laughed.

Its time for the afternoon basketball practice and all the Wildcat players including the rest of the gang were all waiting in the gym.

"I can't believe coach asked Uncle Ronnie to coach us." Chad said sadly, shaking his head.

"I know." Jason exclaimed and suddenly, the door burst opened.

"Good afternoon boys! Time for practice!!" Uncle Ronnie announced while the others groaned loudly.

The whole team started to play a game while Gabriella watched in interest. She really liked basketball!

"Troy! Get your head in the game! Stop looking at your girlfriend!!" Uncle Ronnie roared while Troy started blushing.

"Who is Uncle Ronnie talking about? I didn't know Troy has a girlfriend." Gabriella asked confused and sad.

"Gabriella, he was referring to you" Sharpay laughed and Gabriella finally understood.

"_Was he really looking at me?" _Gabriella thought.

"But I'm not his girlfriend." Gabriella said.

"In Uncle Ronnie's eyes, you are." Kelsi explained and Gabriella blushed.

School ended and Gabriella and Troy needed to catch the bus again.

"Hey see you guys tomorrow!" Troy said tiredly and head off with Gabriella.

"Umm.. Gabs the bus is gonna be really full so yeah.. Just warning you." Troy said nervously.

"It can't be that full." Gabriella laughed and suddenly, a bus packed with people came.

"I could be wrong." Gabriella stared at the bus in disbelief.

"Are you sure we can fit in there?" She asked and Troy just chuckled.

"Don't worry." Troy said while grabbing her hand and walking inside. **(By the way guys, the bus is REALLY full ok.) **

Troy and Gabriella could barely move. It was totally full.

"Now I know what you mean by full." Gabriella said to Troy and held on to his hand tighter.

"Yeah." Troy said and looked around for a seat even though he knows that there's none since people were already standing in the bus.

"You can sit here Troy." A girl offered and stood up to sit on another guy's lap.

"Gabi, you sit down." Troy offered but then, someone pushed him causing him to sit down.

"You can sit there Troy. I don't think you can stand up anymore. We're like sardines in here already." Gabriella giggled.

"But I want you to sit down." Troy said.

"Don't worry about me." Gabriella said and the bus suddenly moved causing her to fall right on Troy's lap.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella apologised and tried to stand up but other people crowded where she was standing.

"I don't think you can stand up anymore." Troy said happily.

The bus moved so crookedly that Gabriella kept on bumping around. When the bus really moved crazily, Gabriella quickly wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and Troy automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella answered and both of them didn't move or intend to take their hands off. They were enjoying the moment and wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"Gabi, you're voice was amazing! That most angelic voice I have ever heard." Troy confessed and Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks. You have a great voice too you know." Gabriella complimented.

The girls were all looking right at Gabriella, some were glaring a little bit and some were smiling. Finally, its Troy's and Gabriella's stop.

"Excuse me guys." Gabriella said softly trying to get to the bus door.

"Thanks." Gabriella said politely to the driver.

"Gabi do you wanna swing by my place and watch a movie or something." Troy asked nervously.

"Sure I mean I have nothing to do anyway." Gabriella answered happily.

"Cool." Troy said and they both walked in mansion.

"Mom I'm home!" Troy yelled but there was no response.

"Maybe she went somewhere." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah she did." Troy said looking at the note on the coffee table.

"Anyway, what are we watching?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to watch?" Troy asked as he lead her to his room.

"What movies do you have?" Gabriella asked.

"How about we watch 'When a stranger calls'?" Troy suggested and Gabriella nodded her head. Troy went off to get some pop corn and sodas while Gabriella settled herself on hisbed.

The movie started and both of them weren't really paying attention since they were talking.

"Troy are you tired? Cause the practice was pretty rough." Gabriella said.

"Its funny cause I'm actually not tired or bruised. That's not really normal when you have a practice with Uncle Ronnie." Troy chuckled.

"_Maybe because you were there. That's why I'm not tired." _Troy thought with a smile.

"When is the game?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Tomorrow." Troy answered plainly.

"So Gabs, I don't really know you much. How about we ask each other questions?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Ok. You go first. Ask me a question." Gabriella said.

"Ok umm… tell me the names of your ex boyfriends. The ones you can remember." Troy smirk and Gabriella frowned a little.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked before answering.

"I just want to know what type of guys you like. " He told her.

"Ok well, I went out with, Chris Brown, Jesse Mc Cartney and well kinda forgot the rest." Gabriella giggled.

"Next question." She said.

"Umm.. Did you ever think of going out with an athlete since both Chris and Jesse are singers." Troy asked curiously.

"Umm.. Before I didn't, but now… yeah I guess." She answered and a smile formed on Troy's lips.

"So, who are your top two crushes?" Troy asked and Gabriella started to get curious.  
"Umm.. Well, let's see. I had a crush on Zac Efron and Channing Tatum." Gabriella answered with dreamy eyes.

"Oh." Troy looked down disappointed. Gabriella glanced at him and saw that he was pretty sad but she didn't know exactly why.

"Will I ever be on your top list?" Troy whispered to his self, barely audible. He was sure that Gabriella couldn't hear him but he was WRONG!

"Yeah." Gabriella simply said while getting up.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Gabriella quickly made an excuse.

"Umm… sure." Troy said still in shock.

"_Did she say yes or was I only dreaming?" _Troy thought and smiled widely falling back on his bed.

"_Crap! I said yes. But wait-- he did asked right?" _Gabriella thought while trying to catch her breath in the bathroom.

Gabriella came back a few minutes later.

"So what's your whole name Gabi? I mean do you have a middle name or something?" Troy asked curiously.

"Ohh yeah. I never told anyone though. I think you're the first one who actually asked me. My whole name is Gabriella Anne Montez. How about you?" Gabriella asked.

"This, I never actually told anyone. I think even my parents forgot. My whole name is Troy Alexander Bolton. Even Chad doesn't know that." Troy winked at her and Gabriella had to look down and hide her face because she was blushing.

-------------------

The next day, everyone gathered in the gym to watch the game including Gabriella and the rest of the gang.

"Go Wildcats!" Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi yelled at the same time as the whole Wildcat team came out. Troy glanced around to find Gabriella. He smiled when he finally saw her.

The game started and the Wildcats were obviously winning. The game was heating up! When Troy got the ball from the other team while its only seconds away before the game ended, Gabriella stood up happily.

"GO TROY!" She yelled and everyone seemed to paused and looked her way. She slowly sat back down feeling embarrassed. Troy on the other hand, smiled widely when he saw her.

"THIS IS FOR YOU GABI!" Troy yelled back causing the crowd to stare at them in shock. He then stood right in the middle of the court and shot from there. Everyone held their breaths and didn't let it go till the ball touched the hoop. IT rolled around the hoop and… SWOOSH! The ball went right in!

"YES!" Troy jumped happily as the crowd roared crazily.

The girls ran happily to the boys congratulating them.

"You were great Chad!" Taylor exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." Chad said gleefully.

"Ohh Zeke. You were great. Can you bake me some cookies later?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

"Oh course my little Sweet pie!" Zeke said kissing her on the cheek.

"Jason you nailed it." Kelsi said happily.

"TROY! That was like… AMAZING!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran in Troy's arms.  
"Couldn't have done it without you Gabi." Troy told her and spun her around. The other couples started making out including Chad and Taylor who are now going out.

Troy and Gabriella felt a little uneasy since they can't really kiss or anything because they're not together.

"So umm.. Thanks for cheering me up!" Troy said.

"You're welcome!" Gabriella replied.

------------------------

I hope you like that chapter! Merry Christmas everybody! And by the way, the next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for.. I think.. The Prom and.. A little Troyella…. Or more.. Lol.. Please review.


	17. Match made in heaven

**Chapter 16**

The day of the prom finally came. The girls wouldn't stop talking about it and deep inside the boys were really excited too. They just wouldn't show it.

"Are you guys excited for tonight?" Sharpay squealed.

"For the hundredth time Sharpay. We are!" Kelsi giggled.

"I just can't wait." Gabriella said as excited as Sharpay.

Its now few hours before the prom and the girls were all staying at Sharpay's house and the boys were staying at Troy's mansion.

"Let's put on our gowns now!" Sharpay said eagerly and run to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Sharpay finally came out.

"Sharpay you look gorgeous!" Gabriella exclaimed looking at Sharpay's beautiful gown. It was gold and matches the colour of her hair. It went down right before it touches the ground.

"Zeke will be drooling all over you!" Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah totally!" Taylor said.

"Thanks." Sharpay hopped happily. Kelsi and Taylor tried their ones on and they all looked exquisite and beautiful.

"Gabi are you done yet? You've been there longer than us!" Taylor yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Ok ok I'm coming." Gabriella said and hesitantly went outside. She kept her eyes on the ground feeling that she picked a really bad gown because there was no response from her friends.

"Guys are you sure that I look ok?" Gabriella finally asked and saw the other girls staring at her wide eyed and frozen.

"Gabi you look freakin stunning!" Sharpay yelled and all the others could do was nod.

"I will bet a hundred dollars that Troy will totally drop his jaw and wouldn't talk for 5 minutes and would just be staring at you." Kelsi said.

"Guys that would never happen." Gabriella blushed and looked down.  
"Ok fine Gabi. If we're right, you have to treat us for lunch tomorrow but if we're wrong, well, we'll do whatever you want us to do." Taylor bet and the girls nodded.

"That's a deal." Gabriella said and they all shook hands.

"By the way, who is Ryan going with?" Gabriella asked curiously since she haven't seen Ryan the whole day.

"Oh he's going with Lauren. She's a girl from the drama club." Sharpay answered shortly.

-------------------------------

The boys were all so giddily too just like the girls. They were excited to take their girls to prom especially Troy who was so proud and happy that he has Gabriella for his date.  
"Guys, how do I look?" Troy said while straightening his tuxedo.

"Man you better stay away from girls because I'm betting they won't let you go." Chad laughed.

"Yeah they're gonna dump their dates for you if they can." Zeke said and Troy smiled.

"I guess its time to pick our girls up." Jason said while looking at his watch.

"Yeah let's go." Troy said and the boys head off.

"Wait, where's Ryan?" Chad asked confused.

"Chad you're so stupid. Ryan went few minutes ago because he has to pick up Lauren." Troy informed and Chad seemed surprise that he didn't know about it.

-----------------------------

The girls were ready and were just waiting for the boys to arrive. They were still upstairs putting some final touches on their make ups.

"The excitement is killing me!!" Sharpay finally blurted out.

"I think we can see that." Gabriella laughed and finally the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it girls!" Mrs Evans yelled.

"Thanks mom!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Hey boys. You all look charming! Come in!" Mrs Evans said opening the door widely for the three dashing guys to enter.

"Do you know where the girls are Mrs Evans?" Zeke asked politely. He's always nice and kind but when it comes to Sharpay's parents, he is EXTRA nice.

"They're upstairs. You guys can go and get them." Mrs Evans said cheekily while the guys ran upstairs.

--------------------------

The girls were ready and suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I forgot my phone in the bathroom. I'll be right back." Gabriella said and entered Sharpay's bathroom.

"OK." Kelsi said and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! Guys you look… amazing!" Taylor gasped as she stared at Chad who was wearing the exact same expression as her and was staring at her.

"Zeke I didn't know you could get any hotter!" Sharpay said reaching out and kissing a frozen Zeke who was dropped dead staring at her.

"Sharpay, yo-- you look damn stunning!" Zeke managed to say.

Everyone started kissing and complimenting each other about how they looked. Troy was the only one who had no one to kiss or hug.

"Uhh guys, where's Gabi?" Troy finally asked.

"Oh she's in the bathroom. You can go in, she's just looking for her phone." Sharpay pointed and Troy nodded his head.

"_Finally somewhere I can go. I need to leave these three couples alone." _Troy thought and enter the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and slowly turned to face Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered confused.

"Wow you look… HOT!" Gabriella blurted out and started blushing. Troy heard what she said but didn't pay much attention because his mind was pretty occupied.

"Ga-- Ga-- Gabriella?" Troy said breathing heavily and staring right at her with his jaw literally dropping. He was frozen and couldn't believe that she could get any hotter than what she looked like on her 16th birthday party.

"Umm yeah.." Gabriella said fiddling with her phone, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You look…. WOW.. I mean.. I can't find the words.. You look… PERFECT!" Troy said while gulping.

"More than perfect." He whispered and just stared at her for like 8 minutes.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"I think we should go now." Gabriella said softly and Troy nodded trying to get his eyes somewhere else.

Troy offered his arm for Gabriella to take. She smiled and linked their arms together.

"I'm on top of the world!" Troy whispered with a huge smile.

"Let's go guys!" Gabriella laughed after hearing Troy's comment.

"I swear, you guys are match made in heaven!" Sharpay exclaimed as she looked at the couple with dreamy eyes.

"By the way, don't forget our free lunch tomorrow, Gabi." Taylor winked remembering the deal they had before.

The gang went outside and a limousine was waiting for them.

"Cool!" Chad said excitedly.

"Umm Chad we just rode that limousine to get here." Jason said, laughing.

"Did we?" Chad asked confused while the others just rolled their eyes. The first one who came in was Gabriella then followed by Troy. The rest went in and they sped off to East High.

There were already people there and they could hear music from outside already. The gang went out and slowly walked to the entrance. Instead of offering his arm like before, Troy slowly slid his hand into Gabriella's, nervously. He didn't know how Gabriella reacted and he felt nervous but when she squeeze his hand lightly, all his doubts were washed away.

"Come on guys!" Sharpay exclaimed and practically pulled the gang to hurry up.

They entered the gym which was decorated BEAUTIFULLY! They couldn't believe that they manage to decorate the place for only a few hours.

"Wow!" Gabriella exclaimed in amazement. As soon as Gabriella and Troy entered the gym holding hands, the entire people inside dropped their jaws.

"Why exactly are they looking at us?" Gabriella whispered to Troy. She hated being stared at but it happens to her very often.

"Because you look beautiful, Gabriella." Troy whispered in her ear softly which sent chills down her spine.

"Umm Thanks.." Gabriella said softly. They continued walking and got separated from the gang.

Suddenly, Troy spotted his cousin.

"Oh crap!" Troy exclaimed and tried to bow down and hid his face.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"The girl right there…." Troy pointed to a girl that has the same colour hair as Troy and was wearing a really huge smile.

"What about her?" She asked confused.

"She's my cousin and I'm telling you, every time she sees me, she ask me if I have a girlfriend. If I say no, which I usually say, she's gonna stay with me for the whole night saying 'aww I feel sorry for my little cousin. Don't worry I'll stay with you since you don't have a girlfriend." Troy finished with a girly voice.

"At least she cares about you." Gabriella said giggling.

"But I don't want to be stuck with her. And she keep calling me little cousin even though she's only months older than me. I have to do something so she'll leave me alone. " Troy said annoyed but Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"You better think of something fast because she's heading right towards us." Gabriella said softly and Troy's eyes widened in fear.

"Ummm.. What do I do, what do I do?" Troy said panicky.

"I don't know. Pretend to have a girlfriend?" Gabriella suggested.

"You're right. I don't have to pretend though. I'll just ask someone to be my girlfriend for tonight." Troy said with a smile. Gabriella looked around the place trying to find a perfect girl for Troy but deep inside she wished she could be that girl. She thought that Troy was looking around too but she was wrong. Troy was looking straight at her.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend for tonight?" Troy asked nervously but softly. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating so fast. When he say fast, he means REALLY fast!

"_Did he just asked me to be his girlfriend?" _Gabriella thought shocked and happy.

"Sure." Gabriella answered and connected their hands together again.

"Really??" Troy couldn't believe it! Tonight is one of the best nights of his life.

"Yeah." Gabriella giggled.

"Yes!" Troy exclaimed happily.

Troy's cousin came and tap Troy on the shoulder.

"Hey Troy!" Cassie, Troy's cousin greeted happily.

"Hey Cassie! By the way, this is Gabriella, my girlfriend." Troy said proudly.

"Please to meet you." Gabriella said politely.

"Please to meet you too. I'm happy that Troy finally got a girlfriend." Cassie said eyeing Troy.  
"Well, Cassie. I should be going now." Troy said pulling Gabriella away from his cousin.

"See you around." Gabriella waved. They finally found where the gang were sitting so they quickly head to them.

"Hey guys!" Troy and Gabriella said exactly the same time. They were still holding hands which was kinda weird if they were just friends.

"Hey Troy! Hey Gabi!" Taylor greeted back.

"Hey Troy, how did you escape from Cassie?" Chad chuckled.  
"I have my ways." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Troy offered Gabriella a seat and he sat next to her slowly putting his arm around her shoulder. The gang were looking at them suspiciously but they just shrugged it off.

"Are you having fun?" Troy asked Gabriella.  
"Yeah." Gabriella answered and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ohh look! Its karaoke time!" Sharpay said excitedly pointing at the mini stage.

"I wonder who they're gonna pick to sing." Troy said and suddenly, the spotlight pointed at him and Gabriella.

"I think we know who." Chad smirked.

"Ohhh I think we have our singers. Give it up for Troy and Gabriella!" The karaoke host exclaimed on the microphone pointing at Gabriella and Troy's direction.

"No sorry. I can't sing in front of people." Gabriella pleaded to the people who were trying to get them up on stage.

"I don't sing." Troy said simply but the next thing they knew, they were standing on the stage in front of the whole bunch of people.

"Troy, I can't sing in front of so many people." Gabriella admitted to Troy fearfully.

"You can do it Gabi. I know you can." Troy said reassuringly and as he said this, the music started to play.

**( Troy singing is in **italics **Gabriella is **underline **and both of them is _underline,bold and italics._ )**

_Funny how I fell for you  
And the day you caught my eye  
And my life have never been the same  
Since the day I saw your smile_

Troy stared at Gabriella and smiled.

As it shine above than everyone  
_Stand out from the crowd_  
Somehow I can't find the words to say  
_You're indescribable_

They were now getting into the song. Gabriella didn't even feel nervous anymore as long she was staring at Troy's ocean blue eyes. Both of them were dancing with the song.

**_And you sweep me off my feet  
Every time you smile at me  
At me… at me…_**

_**You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When every time you smile at me**_

Gabriella took her microphone off its stand and walked over to Troy.

There's this feeling  
That I cant hide  
That I couldn't get enough from you  
I can't deny, I'm mesmerized  
By the beauty of your smile  


Troy took his microphone off its stand too and directly faced Gabriella ignoring the whole crowd who were staring at them in shocked and amazement including the gang.

'_**Cause you knock me off my feet  
Every time you smile at me**  
_At me… at me…

_**You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me**_

… _**at me **_

Both of them ended the song breathlessly while the audience roared and applauded like crazy.

"You guys were amazing! I didn't know our superstar can sing." The host said still clapping. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they both went over to the gang with a grin.

"Damn, you guys were incredible out there. Gabi I didn't know you can sing that good!" Taylor exclaimed, still in the process of surprise.

"Thanks. I didn't know I can sing in front of people." Gabriella giggled in disbelief.

"You were great Gabi." Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks. You too." Gabriella said.

After a few minutes, people started heading to the dance floor. Suddenly, a slow song came and Troy really wanted to dance with Gabriella and Gabriella was feeling the same but she was just waiting for Troy to ask her. The whole gang left already and they were the only ones left in the table.

"Gabriella may I have this dance?" Troy said offering his hand.

"I'd love to." Gabriella answered and gladly took his hand.

They settled right in the middle of the dance floor. It all looked like a fairy tale to them. They couldn't believe its really happening. When the music started, Troy didn't hesitate to sing along with it.

_From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you_

_I knew, I knew  
_

Troy pulled Gabriella closer and wrapped his arms around her waist while Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder with a smile. She then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

_That you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you_

Troy couldn't be any happier. He was with the girl of his dreams and he can actually call her 'his' because she's his girlfriend for the night.

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I've seen a few  
But I've never seen, anything as beautiful as you_

Troy whispered in her ears the last few words. Gabriella closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Little did they know, that gang was video caming their every move.

"Awww…" They all whispered quietly.

"Are they going out?" Chad asked.

"I'm not so sure. I hope they are." Sharpay squealed quietly, if that was possible.

_Holding you in my arms_

_No one else is fit so perfectly_

_I could dance forever _

_With you, with you_

_And as a stroke of midnight,_

_Forgive me if I can't let go_

_Cause I never dreamed to find a Cinderella of my own_

Gabriella giggled and looked up at Troy. He stared back at her and they just got lost in each other's eyes. Right that very moment, Troy realised that he really loves Gabriella. And the funny thing is, Gabriella felt the same way exactly that moment too.

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I've seen a few  
But I've never seen, anything as beautiful as you_

Their cheeks were now touching and both wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

"_I think I'm really falling for Troy." _Gabriella thought happily.

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I've seen a few  
But I've never seen, anything…_

_No, I've never seen anything.. as beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes…_

Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's. She still had her eyes closed and Troy was just staring at her and admiring her beauty.

"Gabi.." Troy started softly.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked still not opening her eyes.

"I--I- think I've fallen for you." He said and Gabriella's eyes snapped open.

"I think I've fallen for you too." Gabriella smiled and her eyes started to get teary. This is officially the best night of their lives.

"Will you be my girlfriend? For real. Not just for tonight?" Troy asked nervously.

"I would love to. Who wouldn't fall for someone like you." Gabriella giggled and Troy couldn't control his feelings anymore. He slowly leaned down and closed his eyes. Gabriella did the same and finally, their lips met and fireworks started exploding inside them.

"_Wow! I'm finally with Gabriella. If this is a dream, please don't wake me up!" _Troy said in his mind.

"_I can't believe I'm actually with Troy! The guy I've fallen for." _Gabriella said in her mind and smiled. The slowly pulled away with stupid grins. They walked over to the gang who had their mouths dropped including the video camera.

"Guys are you ok?" Gabriella asked but couldn't help laughing because their faces looked so funny.

"You guys are going out now?" Taylor asked still in shocked.

"Yeah." Troy answered happily giving Gabriella a peck on the lips.

"Awww… I told you. You guys are really match made in heaven." Sharpay clapped.

After an hour, Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a walk.

"Where are you taking me Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously as Troy covered her eyes and lead her somewhere in the school.

"Just wait Gabster. Patience is a virtue." Troy chuckled.

"Fine." Gabriella sighed.

"Ok, you have to be careful cause we're going up the stairs." Troy warned and he slowly took her upstairs.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriella whined.  
"As a matter of fact, we are!" Troy said and removed his hands from her eyes so she could see.

"WOW! Troy where do you find all this places?" Gabriella asked in amazement.

"I don't know." Troy chuckled and they both leaned on the rail and just stared at the sky full of stars.

"By the way, did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"You might've." She answered and walked over to the bench.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked and sat on the bench next to Gabriella.

"A little." Gabriella yawned. Troy leaned on the arm rest of the bench and rested his legs on the bench.

"Here, lie down." Troy said motioning Gabriella to sit on his lap. Gabriella smiled and obeyed him. She rested her head on his shoulder and her back rested on his chest.

"Are you sure you feel comfortable?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. You're not heavy anyway." Troy answered as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's stomach.

"You know Troy, I must admit that I've never thought I'd end up with a basketball jock." Gabriella giggled.

"And I've never thought that I'd end up with the famous Gabriella Montez." Troy replied.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? This is like the best night of my life. I couldn't wish for anything more!" Troy said happily.

"Same to me." Gabriella said. They stared at each others eyes and started to lean in. They're lips met and the fireworks were still exploding inside them.

"Ohhhh.. So this is where the two love birds were hanging out." Sharpay said, smiling.

"Say cheese guys!" Taylor said from behind and quickly took a picture.

"I, so want that picture!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"We have to go now!" Chad said hating to break the romantic moment.

"Way to kill a mood, guys." Troy said annoyed as him and Gabriella pulled apart, blushing ruinously.

"Ok. Let's go." The two got up, disappointed that the night had to end.

------------------------------------------

There you go! I hope you like that chapter! By the way, the song Gabriella and Troy sang together is called 'Smile at me' by Rocksteddy and the other song is called 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady. Please review. I'll really appreciate it.


	18. Ocean Paradise?

**Chapter 17**

The next day, Troy woke up really early in the morning and all he did was jump around the mansion gleefully.

"Morning mom!" Troy greeted happily as he sat on his normal seat in the kitchen counter. His mother looked at him suspiciously.

"How was last night Troy?" Mrs Bolton asked curiously as a smile crept on Troy's face.

"I'm telling you mom! I had the best night of my life!!" Troy sang and went over to his mother twirling her around.

"I can tell. Care to explain to me what happened?" Mrs Bolton said as Troy finally settled down.

"Well, you know Gabriella right. She's my girlfriend now!! Can you believe it! I have the most amazing girl ever!" Troy said and suddenly stood on his stool doing a happy dance. His mother shook her head and laughed loudly.

"Umm.. Troy?" Gabriella suddenly came out of nowhere and tried her hardest to hold back her laugh while watching her boyfriend dance on the stool.

"_Oh please don't tell me that its Gabi. Tell me I'm dreaming!" _Troy said fearfully in his mind. He slowly turned around, closing his eyes tightly.

"Ga-Gabi." Troy said fully embarrassed.

"Umm yeah.. Sorry if I interrupted something. They kinda let me in before I could ring the doorbell." Gabriella said looking down hiding her smirk. She didn't want to embarrass her boyfriend more, if it was possible.

"Oh right.. Umm.. What are you doing here?" Troy asked as he quickly jumped off the stool he was 'supposed' to be sitting on.

"I just wanted to walk with you to the bus stop to school. And I'm guessing you're not ready yet." Gabriella informed.

"Oh crap! I gotta change. Be right back!" Troy said leaving Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Gabriella why don't you sit down." Mrs Bolton offered.

"Alright. Thanks." Gabriella said politely and sat down on the stool.

"Want anything to drink?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"Its ok. Mrs Bolton. Thanks anyways." Gabriella replied. There was a silence between the two and all Gabriella did was tap the counter with her fingers.

"If you want to ask why Troy was dancing on the stool, you are very free to ask me." Mrs Bolton smirked.

"Ok. Well, umm why was he dancing?" Gabriella asked curiously and at the same time giggling.

"He told me that he had the best night last night. A certain girl made him the luckiest guy in the world." Mrs Bolton winked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Ohh.. Right." Gabriella looked down feeling as red as tomato. She was really happy that Troy was dancing because of her. She really liked Troy's mom and the way she talks about Troy just made it fun.

"Hey Gabs, you ready to go to school?" Troy asked appearing from upstairs.

"Yeah let's go. Nice talking to you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said and ran to Troy.

Troy and Gabriella were now walking to the bus stop as usual. They were holding hands but none of them were talking.

"That was really embarrassing, wasn't it?" Troy confessed lowering his head.

"You mean the dance thing? I reckon its pretty cute." Gabriella giggled, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Really?" Troy snapped his head up to look at Gabriella.

"Yeah." She nodded.

When they entered the bus, all of the people inside were looking right at them. Most of them were still shocked of what they witnessed last night. The most popular basketball jock and the newest girl at school kissed in the middle of the dance floor!

"Troy, I really enjoyed coming here. I think I had the best days of my life." Gabriella said as the thought of her going home suddenly struck her.

"Same here." Troy said with a smile as he put his arm around Gabriella.

"Troy, I only have 5 days till I go back home." Gabriella said softly. Troy froze and all the cheerfulness on his face drained down.

"Are you serious? Only?" Troy exclaimed completely upset.

"But hey, let's make the best of it." Gabriella said trying to cheer him up. Luckily, it worked.

Its free period and the gang were all hanging out in the gym.

"Troy, do you mind teaching me how to play basketball?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure!" Troy answered as he spun the ball on his finger.

"Here, hold the ball like this.." Troy instructed as he gave the ball to Gabriella. He then stood behind her, putting his hands on her's and getting ready to shoot the ball in the hoop.

"Concentrate." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Shoot." He said and Gabriella obeyed. They watched as the ball went exactly in the hoop.

"YES!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"That was great!" Troy complimented.

They played a mini game and surprisingly, both of them got tired.

"Had enough yet guys?" Sharpay said laughing.

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Gabi, you're really good for a beginner." Jason complimented.

"Yeah I must admit." Chad said.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't have done it without Troy!" Gabriella said sitting on the bleachers while Troy followed.

"That actually got me tired." Troy admitted and Gabriella giggled.

"I wanna lie down for a bit." Troy said.

"Here, lie on my lap." Gabriella offered putting Troy's head slowly on her lap.

"Sometimes I wonder why they still make beds." Troy joked and grinned.

Troy and Gabriella started talking and laughing while the others watched them with interest.

"Want some chips?" Gabriella offered.

"Sure." Troy replied as Gabriella grabbed some chips from her bag.

"Open up Troy." Gabriella said waving the potato chips on Troy's mouth. Troy opened his mouth and was about to eat the chip off Gabriella when suddenly, she lifted it up.

"Try getting it Bolton." Gabriella giggled as Troy tried desperately to eat the chip while she put it up and down.

"Come on Gabi. You're torturing a hungry guy!" Troy whined.

"Fine." Gabriella gave up and finally let Troy eat the chips. She kept on feeding him chips while Troy kept eating it happily.

"Hey guys! Why don't we go to the movies tonight?" Chad suggested.

"Yeah that would be cool!" Gabriella suddenly jumped up completely forgetting that Troy was lying on her lap. Troy stumbled and fall right on the ground.

"OW!" He exclaimed and Gabriella looked down on him in horror. The gang ran and crowded around them.  
"Oh my gosh! Troy are you ok?" Gabriella said with full of concern. Troy was now on the ground with his eyes closed, pretending to be unconscious.

"I think his unconscious!" Chad said and shook Troy, trying desperately to wake him up.

"Its all my fault! Troy please wake up!" Gabriella exclaimed, close to tears. Troy noticed this so he quickly snapped his eyes opened.

"Booh!" He shouted causing everyone to jump away. He sat up only to find a furious Gabriella, glaring at him.

"Ummm…" Troy started nervously as he slowly stood up getting ready to run cause it seemed like Gabriella was about to murder him because he made her worried.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Gabriella yelled as she stood up and chased Troy who was running fearfully.

"Is Troy's real name, Troy Alexander?" Sharpay asked particularly to Chad because they knew that he's Troy's best friend.

"Why are you guys looking at me? I don't know if that's his real name." Chad said not even caring.

"Look Gabi. I'm sorry! Please stop chasing me!" Troy begged as Gabriella started throwing her shoes at him.

"Troy you made me worried sick! I thought you were really unconscious!" Gabriella yelled, still didn't stop chasing him.

"I'm not! I was only kidding! Please forgive me." Troy suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Whoa!" Gabriella couldn't stop easily so she landed right on Troy causing them to fall.

"Crap!" Troy fully lost his balance and they ended up on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Troy quickly asked not intending to move since Gabriella was lying on top of him.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"So.. Do you forgive me now? I'm really sorry." Troy said giving him a puppy look.

"Yeah. Who could resist that?" Gabriella said with a smile. She then leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips but a thought struck her. She smiled mischievously.

"Ha! That's for making me worry!" Gabriella quickly stood up before their lips met.

"Gabi you are mean." Troy whined playfully, snapping his eyes open.

"Troy who are you calling mean?" Gabriella said with her sweetest voice. Troy dumbstruck that she could turn into such an angel when just a second ago, she was so mean.

"You win Gabs." Troy said, shaking his head.

--------------------------

School finally ended and the gang decided to head home first before they go to the movies because Gabriella needed to get a hat and big sunglasses to cover her face.

"So, we'll all meet up at Troy's place in 30 minutes." Chad said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone was all set and they quickly head to the movies.

"So, what are we watching guys?" Gabriella asked as all of them lined up in the counter to buy tickets.

"How about Night at the Museum? I think its gonna be funny." Zeke suggested and they nodded. Suddenly, a bunch of girls appear from behind them.

"Oh my gosh! Its Troy Bolton, can we have your autograph!?" The girls squealed.

"Umm.. Ok." Troy said nervously as the girls started holding his arm.

"Stay cool Gabs. Stay cool." Sharpay whispered to Gabriella, who was glaring at the girls.

"Thanks Troy!" The girls finally walked off. Troy turned around nervously and faced Gabriella.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Gabriella just smiled, sweetly. She can't really blame Troy. Its not her fault her boyfriend is hot.

They bought the tickets and headed to the Cinema room. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and grinned. Then suddenly, _CLICK_. Someone took a photo of them from behind but no one noticed because there was no flash.

"Hey guys, did you hear anything?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Like what?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. I thought someone took a photo or something." Sharpay said and shrugged.

"Maybe its only in your imagination." Chad smirked and received a glare from Sharpay.

They entered the cinema and Gabriella and Troy obviously sat next to each other. They sat right at the back so nobody will see them. Everyone was laughing at the funny bits but all Troy did was look at Gabriella. Suddenly, a pop corn hit his nose.

"Ow.. What was that for?" Troy asked silently, directly to Gabriella since she was the one who threw it.

"Stop checking me out Troy. You have a movie to watch." Gabriella giggled and continued chucking pop corn at Troy.

"That's it. You call it war Montez!" Troy said.

"Where are you gonna get your pop corn? Huh Troy?" Gabriella laughed silently. Her and Troy were sharing pop corn and she was the one holding it so it left Troy with nothing.

"Why are you so smart??" Troy pouted.

"You know you love me for it." Gabriella teased and suddenly, Troy grabbed the pop corn from her.

"I do love you for it Gabs. But its still war!" Troy declared and started throwing pop corn at Gabriella.  
"Troy! Please stop.. Come on.. Stop…" Gabriella begged but she was giggling. Some people were already looking at them but they were still interested in the movie so they kept turning around.

"Guys! Keep it down!!" Sharpay hissed and they nodded.

"Nothing in this universe can stop me now." Troy laughed silently as he continued to chuck pop corn at his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah.. How about I give you a kiss if you stop." Gabriella challenged while wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Ohh that is so mean. You know my weak spot." Troy whined and finally stopped.

"Aww… come here." Gabriella grabbed him by the collar gently and pressed her lips on his. They started making out while the gang tried to avoid looking at them.

The movie finally ended and they all head outside. Gabriella quickly put her hat and sunglasses back on. When Troy and Gabriella stepped out, the gang immediately started laughing at them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Troy asked curiously but the gang continued laughing.

"What so funny?" Gabriella asked.

"You guys better look at yourselves in the mirror." Sharpay managed to say.

Gabriella looked at them curiously and head for the bathroom while Troy just stood there.

"Dude. I am guessing you better start hiding or something. Gabriella's gonna murder you once she gets out of the bathroom." Chad said as he pointed to the pop corns on Troy's hair and inside his shirt.

"Huh?" Troy looked down and finally figured out why the gang was laughing at them. Pop corns were everywhere in his body. He shook it all off and glared at them.

"Too late. Gabriella's out." Taylor said pointing at Gabriella who was ready to attack Troy.

"Uh oh." Troy whispered.

"TROY!!" Gabriella yelled and started chasing Troy around.

"Gabs please. I'm sorry! Can you stop chasing me." Troy begged and surprisingly, Gabriella stopped immediately.

"Why'd you stop?" Jason and Zeke asked exactly the same time.

"I'm wearing heels and it hurts my feet to run." Gabriella pouted and Troy quickly ran to her.

"Want me to carry you?" Troy offered.

"Its ok Troy. Besides people are gonna look." Gabriella said.

-----------------------

They all arrived home at about 7pm. They decided to go to Troy's mansion just to chill out.

"Troy!" Mrs Bolton quickly rushed to them.

"Yeah mom. What's up?" Troy asked as they all went inside.

"You have an interview in around 30 minutes. Live." Mrs Bolton said quickly.

"What? Again?" Troy said annoyed.

"How am I gonna get there?" Troy asked.

"James our driver's gonna drive you." Mrs Bolton explained and Troy nodded his head.

"I'll be back guys." Troy said and kissed Gabriella goodbye.  
"I'm watching you." Gabriella winked and Troy chuckled.

"Oh by the way. You know your relationship with Gabriella, you have to keep it low." Mrs Bolton said looking at Gabriella apologetically.

"Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy they're not gonna leave you alone if you tell them you have a girlfriend. They're gonna bombard you questions and Gabriella too. Do you want that to happen?" Mrs Bolton said and Troy shook his head.

"So I'll just say I don't have a girlfriend?" Troy said disappointed.  
"Yes. I'm sorry." Mrs Bolton said.

"Don't worry Troy. As long as we're together anyway nothing matters." Gabriella said and everyone smiled.

-------------------------

Troy arrived at the studio of 'Sports Tonight'.

"So guys, we have a special guest here tonight. Give it up for Troy Bolton!" The host announced and the crowd roared.  
"Hey guys!" Troy said waving at the crowd.

"So, we have a few questions here for you." The host said happily.

"Ok. Bring it on." Troy chuckled.

"Well, everyone's wondering when you're gonna be in the team. For real." The host said who was named Johnny.

"Umm in two years actually. When I turn 18. But you never know…. Maybe next year." Troy said and everyone clapped.

-------------------

"I guess Troy's doing a good job." Chad said as the whole gang including Mrs Bolton watched Troy in the television.

"Yeah. But when 'the question' comes. Let's see what he's going to say." Sharpay said feeling excited.

"I hope he doesn't blurt it out." Gabriella said and everyone nodded.

-------------------

"Ok. Last question. I know all the ladies here tonight are dying to know about this. How's you're love life? Got any girls you have your eyes on?" Johnny said while wiggling his eyebrows. The girls were squealing like crazy.

"Yeah actually." Troy laughed and winked at the camera. He knows that Gabriella's watching him right that very moment.

"Tell us more about her. I mean, she should be a beautiful girl." Johnny said and Troy chuckled.  
"You have no idea. She's down-to-earth GORGEOUS!! She's amazing." Troy said with dreamy eyes.

"Is she blonde?" Johnny asked and Troy wrinkled his nose.

"Uhh no. She's a lovely brunette with beautiful chocolate eyes." Troy said with a smile.

"She's a very lucky girl." Johnny said seeing the sparks in Troy's eyes.

"I'm the one who's lucky." Troy said.

"Well, I guess this is the end. Nice having you here and good luck with the girl." Johnny said winking at Troy.  
"Thanks man. Thanks everybody!" Troy said waving at the crowd once again.

---------------------------

The next afternoon, Troy decided to take Gabriella out after school. He quickly reached for his phone and dialled Gabriella number.

"Hey Gabs. Can we hang out today?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Just somewhere." Troy shrugged over the phone and she could tell that he was smiling.

"Ok." Gabriella replied.  
"Be there in around 20 minutes." Troy said then hung up.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door in exactly 20 minutes.

"Wow Troy. You're really accurate." Gabriella giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Just hang on there Gabs. We'll get there." Troy smirked as he drove somewhere Gabriella obviously haven't been.

They finally arrived at their destination and it was pretty empty.

"Ocean Paradise? **(made that up)**" Gabriella asked as she read the title of the place.

"Yup. You'll love it. Its not exactly an ocean. Its like a park." Troy explained.

"Then how come there's no people around?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because I rented the place." Troy smiled.

"By the way, do you like dolphins?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah I love them. I never touched one but I really want to play with them." Gabriella said and Troy grinned widely.

"That's good then cause…" They reached the place with full of dolphins playing around with the beautiful water reflecting the sunset.

"OH MY GOSH! You have got to be kidding." Gabriella said in awe as she looked around the place.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"Are you joking? I love it!" Gabriella giggled and wrapped her arms around Troy which he gladly returned.

"Wanna ride them?" Troy asked.

"Totally." Gabriella nodded like a little girl.

"But I didn't bring my swimmers." Gabriella pouted.

"Don't you can pick one there." Troy said pointing at the little room with different kinds of swimmers.

"That's good cause I'm not ready to dump myself in the water with this." Gabriella said looking at her outfit.

Troy had a chat with the staffs while waiting for Gabriella.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Rick, one of the staff asked.

"Yeah." Troy smiled.

"She's hot. Superstar Bolton finally got a girlfriend." Rick smiled.

"Yeah. But is it ok if you keep it a secret. We really don't want it to let out." Troy said and Rick nodded.

"Sure thing man. I don't want conflicts either." Rick said giving Troy a manly hug.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said coming out from behind and grabbing Troy's hand.

"Hey you ready?" Troy asked as he stared at her in awe.

"Yeah and stop checking me out Bolton." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey, I'm allowed." Troy said while Rick watched them in interest.

"Oh this is Rick by the way. He's gonna help us with the dolphins." Troy grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend." Gabriella said.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Rick smiled and shook her hand.

"Ohhh the dolphins! Can I play with them?" Gabriella asked Rick.

"Sure thing ma'am." Rick lead them to the dolphins. Gabriella and Troy sat on the edge of the pool **(its not exactly a pool but its all water and stuff) **and giggled.

"They are so adorable." Gabriella said.

"Not as adorable as me." Troy said.

"Says who Bolton. Just look how cute they are." Gabriella joked and Troy pouted.

"I guess you rather hang out with them than me." Troy pretended to be sad and walked away slowly.

"Aww… Did I hurt Troy's feelings?" Gabriella stood up and quickly grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said and suddenly kissed him. Troy was surprised for a little bit but then he relaxed feeling her soft lips on his.

"Am I forgiven?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"I'll think about it." Troy said and kissed her again.

"Ahem.." Rick coughed and the couple quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." Gabriella said a little embarrassed.

"Its all cool." Rick said.

"Ummm… can I touch the dolphins?" Gabriella asked Rick.

"Sure. You can do whatever you want." Rick said and Gabriella clapped in joy. She jumped on the water and rubbed the back of the dolphins.

"Awww… they're so friendly." Gabriella said.

"Troy come here. Touch them. Its so cool!" Gabriella and Troy quickly jumped on the water shaking his head with a smile.

"You guys can ride them if you want." Rick said and Gabriella quickly nodded. Troy lifted Gabriella up and put her on top of the dolphin.

"Two people can ride on him you know. He can handle it." Rick said and Troy smiled. He jumped slowly and sat on the dolphin behind Gabriella.

"Hold on tight guys." Rick said and slowly whistled. The dolphins swam up and down. Troy and Gabriella had a great time, they were laughing so hard that Troy actually fell off the dolphin.

"Oh my gosh. Troy! You are such an idiot." Gabriella laughed and suddenly, she lost balance and fell too.

"I guess that makes us the two idiots!" Troy said and swam over to Gabriella and they both climbed onto the dolphin again.

-----------------------------------

I hope you like that chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys. The next chapter or the one after it, there will be drama. Gabriella's gonna leave. Please review.


	19. Everything is so messed up

**Chapter 18**

Gabriella and Troy are walking home from the bus stop. They were quiet because tomorrow morning, Gabriella's gonna be on her way home.

"Troy I'm gonna miss you!" Gabriella suddenly burst into tears and hugged Troy tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Troy said trying to comfort her.

"When am I gonna see you again? Tomorrow, you and the gang are gonna be at school and you wouldn't even see me leave." Gabriella said through sobs.

"Hey, I'm not gonna go to school tomorrow. I'm gonna come with you to the airport and so is the whole gang." Troy said and smiled weakly.

"Really?" Gabriella asked surprise.

"Sure, I wouldn't let me girlfriend just walk in the plane without my final kiss." Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"Don't cry. What do you say, we swing by my place." Troy said with a mysterious smile.

"Ok." Gabriella nodded and when they arrived, the mansion looks empty.

"Why are your lights turned off?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I don't know." Troy acted as if he doesn't know anything. They opened the gate and Troy took out his keys and opened the door. As soon as Gabriella stepped in, the lights turned on and petals started flowing around the place.

"SURPRISE!!" The gang yelled including Mrs Bolton. They prepared a goodbye party for her without her knowing.

"OH MY GOSH! Troy did you know about this?" Gabriella turned to her boyfriend with a total shocked and amazed expression.

"Yeah." Troy smiled and gave Gabriella passionate kiss.

"Troy's actually the one who planned everything." Chad said and everyone nodded.

"Thank you so much guys!" Gabriella said and started tearing up. They did a group hug and all head to the kitchen.

"Gabi don't cry. We want you to be happy before you leave." Troy said rubbing the tears off her face.

"I'm just happy." Gabriella said holding back the tears.

--------------------

It's the morning that Gabriella's been dreading. She really didn't want to leave but she had to.

"Gabi you better get up if you don't want to miss the plane." Taylor said quickly.

"But I want to stay here." Gabriella whined as she walked towards the kitchen where Taylor was.

"You know that I want to stay here too. Heck, Chad is here and I don't' want to leave him but I made a promise with your parents and I'll keep that promise. I'm sorry Gabs." Taylor said hugging her best friend.

"Its ok." Gabriella said and suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella said on the phone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy's voice could be heard from the other end of the line. Gabriella couldn't help but smile just hearing his voice.

"I'm ok, I guess. Where are you?" Gabriella asked as she took a sip from her orange juice that Taylor gave her.

"We're on our way to Taylor's house. Actually we're right in front of the door." Troy chuckled and Gabriella's face quickly lit up. She ran to the door and shut her phone.

"Troy!" Gabriella jumped right on her arms happily.

"Morning Gabs." Troy said with a weak smile. He doesn't want Gabriella to leave but he has no choice.

"Hey guys! Come in." Gabriella said to the rest of the gang. Everyone talked for awhile avoiding the conversation about Gabriella and Taylor leaving.

When they arrived at the airport, Gabriella couldn't hold it in so she quickly grabbed Troy and cried her eyes out.

"Gabs please don't cry. I will call you everyday. I swear it." Troy said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I don't want to leave." Gabriella whined.

"Trust me. You leaving is the last thing I want to happen right now but we can't do anything about it." Troy said and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll remember that." Gabriella said with a sad smile.

"Guys. I had so much fun with you and I will never forget everything that we did together." Gabriella said and gave everyone a hug.

"Taylor don't forget to call me when you get there ok?" Chad said to Taylor and gave her a hug.

"I won't." Taylor said and hugged her boyfriend back.

"So what are you planning to do this weekend?" Taylor asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. I actually wanted to come with you but my dad wouldn't let me anymore." Chad said sadly.

"Oh ok." Taylor said and suddenly, their flight was called.

Gabriella looked down sadly and didn't want to make eye contact with anyone.

"Gabi its gonna be ok. Call me when you get there ok?" Troy said sadly. He hated seeing Gabriella cry.

"Ok." Gabriella nodded and headed to her plane with Taylor.

"By the way, thanks for the cookies Zeke!" Taylor and Gabriella said exactly the same time.

"Your welcome ladies." Zeke called out with a smile.

"We'll pay you a visit when we have time!!" Sharpay and Kelsi said.

"Bye guys! Have a safe trip!" Jason said.

Gabriella and Taylor were now out of sight. Troy sighed and just looked at the place where Gabriella left. Suddenly, the heard someone running.

"TROY!" Mrs Bolton called out waving a ticket.

"Are they gone?" Mrs Bolton said breathlessly.

"You mean Taylor and Gabriella?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yeah." Mrs Bolton said a little disappointed.

"They just left. What are you doing here mom?" Troy asked.

"I bought you a ticket so you can spend the weekend with Gabriella and Taylor. I was planning to buy you all tickets but your parents wouldn't allow you to go." Mrs Bolton said glancing at the gang.

"Are you serious?!" Troy said a happy voice.

"Yeah go now before you miss your plane." Mrs Bolton said and Troy sprinted out of sight.

------------------------------

Troy was now looking for his seat. Gabriella was wearing big sunglasses and Troy did too but he has a hat too. No body recognised him which was a relief. When he finally found his seat, he noticed that he was sitting right next to Gabriella while Taylor sat on the other side. He was about to run and kiss her but then an idea struck her.

"Hey." He said in a different voice so Gabriella wouldn't recognise him.

"Hey." Gabriella replied politely. She looked at Troy suspiciously for a few seconds and just shrugged it off. She then saw Taylor sleeping right beside her.

After a few minutes, Gabriella got bored.

"So umm… what's your name?" Gabriella asked the guy next to him, randomly. Troy laughed mentally because he knows that Gabriella had no idea that its him.

"_Crap! What's my name? I can't tell her I'm Troy. I want to surprise her." _Troy thought quickly.

"Alexander. You?" Troy asked but he knows the answer.

"Gabriella. Nice meeting you." Gabriella said shaking his hand.

"You know, you remind me of someone." She said with a sad voice.

"Really? How so?" Troy smiled.

"Well, my boyfriend's middle name is Alexander." She giggled.

"He's a pretty lucky guy to have you as his girlfriend." Troy grinned.

"I'm the one who's lucky. I mean, he is so sweet, caring, a gentleman, a great singer.. And did I mention he's freakin' hot?" Gabriella said and Troy chuckled.

"Sorry." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"Its ok. I got a girlfriend too and she's AMAZING!" Troy said.

"Really?" Gabriella said with interest.

"Yeah. She's a beautiful brunette with gorgeous chocolate eyes, she's nice, funny, smart, a great singer and did I mention that she's really GORGEOUS?!" Troy grinned and Gabriella had a suspicious look.

"She sounds like a fun girl" Gabriella said still not realising he's talking about her.

"Trust me, she is." He chuckled.

A few minutes later, Gabriella grabbed her camera and flipped through her photos with Troy.

"Seems like you really miss him?" Troy asked.

"You have no idea. I can't wait to see him but I doubt that I'll see him in a month or so." Gabriella said sadly.

"You never know. Anything can happen." Troy smirked.

After a few hours, the plane finally landed. As soon as Gabriella stepped in the airport, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Troy's number. Troy who was obviously near her in that current moment, quickly walked away.

"Hello?" Troy said knowing perfectly that its Gabriella.

"Hey Troy! I'm in the airport right now. I miss you!" Gabriella said over the phone and tried to get her luggage while Taylor tried to get hers as well.

"I miss you too Gabs." Troy said with a smile. He was watching her the whole time.  
"I'll call you later. Bye!" They then hung up and Troy just hid behind a plant.

Troy watched as his girlfriend tried desperately to get her suitcase.

"She's so cute!" Troy exclaimed and slowly walked over to them.

"Need help?" Troy said in a disguise voice.

"Oh Alexander, hey! Actually yeah.." Gabriella said a little embarrassed.

"Gabs I just need to go to the bathroom ok?" Taylor excused and Gabriella nodded.

"So who are you waiting for?" Gabriella asked Troy curiously.

"My girlfriend to realise I'm here." Troy chuckled.

"I hope my boyfriend is waiting for me too." Gabriella looked down sadly.

"What are you gonna do if he's actually here?" Troy asked curiously.

"I would run to him and kiss him passionately." Gabriella said with a dreamy eyes.

"That's good then because he's right here." Troy slowly took off his hat and sunglasses.

"What are you talking abo---" Gabriella was cut off when she saw her boyfriend standing right beside her.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said with a huge smile. Gabriella was frozen and when she snapped back to reality she quickly wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and passionately kiss him.

"How did you get here?" Gabriella asked completely shocked.

"I was with you all along." Troy smiled and kissed her again. Taylor suddenly came and her eyes widened.

"Troy?" Taylor asked in shock and all Troy did was nod his head.

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella exclaimed.

---------------

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor head home because they had to. Troy went to Chad's place of course since he doesn't know where else to go.

They all had a rest and when Troy woke up from his nap, the first thing he did was call Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy said happily.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Let's go to the movies. I'll see you at the back of the garden at 6pm." Troy said.

"Ok." She answered eagerly.

"Don't get caught." Troy chuckled and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Its now exactly 6pm and Gabriella was sneaking out.

"Troy where are you?" Gabriella whispered while looking around the garden and at the same time watching the guards.

"Boo!" Troy whispered loudly and almost gave Gabriella a heart attack.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She laughed and Troy couldn't help but melt inside.

"Ready for the movies?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

The two of them head to Troy's car and Troy started driving.

"You know, there's no good movies to watch." Gabriella informed.

"Ok. Let's just go to the park then." Troy said and Gabriella nodded. As long as she's with Troy, anywhere's perfect.

Troy and Gabriella went to the park and sat under a tree. They were just sitting quietly and watching the beautiful sunset.

"Gabs I don't think I can last long without you." Troy said sincerely.

"Same here. I'll probably cry my eyes out everyday." Gabriella said seriously.

"Please don't do that 'cause its gonna make me feel worse if that happens." Troy said and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'll try." Gabriella said and Troy smiled.

"Gabriella, I love you." Troy said softly, looking straight at her. Gabriella froze because he'd never actually said those three words to her. Actually, no other guy had ever said that to her as sincerely as Troy.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said truthfully. They smiled at each other and slowly leaned in. Their lips met and different feeling over power their bodies. Its was full of love and passion.

--------------------------------

After about an hour they decided to head back to Gabriella's mansion.

"Are your parents home?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"No. They're away again." Gabriella said miserably.

"Hey cheer up! You got me." Troy smiled and Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy.

"Yeah I do. Do you want to come in?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Sure. I would spend every spare minute with you!" Troy said happily. They sneaked in and nobody saw them. They were pretty good at it now.

"We're safe!" Troy said as they reached Gabriella's room.

"Yeah." Gabriella giggled.

"Ohh look. You still got my teddy bear!" Troy said walking over to the teddy bear that he won for Gabriella in the carnival.

"Yeah. I love that teddy bear!" Gabriella giggled.

"Let's go eat something in the kitchen!" Gabriella said and grabbed Troy's hand. They started raiding the fridge when suddenly, someone appeared from the kitchen door. They both looked up and saw Gabriella's dad!

"_OH NO!!" _Gabriella and Troy said in their minds exactly the same time.

"Gabi I--" Richard Montez started and suddenly froze seeing his daughter with the boy he hated her to be with. The two of them paused, with fright written all over their faces.

"GABRIELLA WHAT THE HELL IS TROY BOLTON DOING IN HERE?!!" Richard roared and Gabriella and Troy jumped away in horror.

"I'm sorry Mr Montez." Troy quickly apologised.

"Dad when did you get here?" Gabriella asked feeling so scared. She had never seen her father this angry before and its scaring the hell out of her.

"Just now and I guess I interrupted you and Mr Basketball boy over here!!" Richard yelled.

"Dad, I'm--" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Richard cut him off.

"Your grounded for a month Gabriella!" Richard shouted and tears started streaming down Gabriella's face.

"I had always felt like I'm grounded dad. Until I met Troy…" Gabriella yelled back and ran to her room.

"Gabi!" Troy tried to ran after her but he was stopped by Richard.

"You, stay away from my daughter!" Richard said angrily.

"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect but Gabriella didn't deserve that! Its all my fault so please don't yell at her!" Troy said trying to calm his self down.

"How dare you come to my house and tell me what I shouldn't do! Get out!" Richard said and pushed Troy out of the mansion.

----------------------------

Gabriella locked herself in her room and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe they got caught. Suddenly, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked through sobs.

"Hey Gabs! Oh come on. Please don't cry! I don't want you to cry." Troy said begging Gabriella to stop crying. It really hurt him to hear her like this.

"But Troy I've never seen my dad so angry before. And how does he know you, if he hates basketball?" Gabriella asked and tried her hardest to stop crying but tears just kept on rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Gabs. I'm gonna try asking my mom if she knows anything. Please don't cry and--" Before Troy could finish his sentence, Gabriella suddenly cut him off.

"I think my dad's coming. I gotta talk to you later. Bye!" Gabriella quickly hung up and threw her phone underneath the pillows.

Gabriella looked over at her door and found that she didn't lock it properly. She knows her dad's gonna burst in that door any minute now.

"Gabriella!" Richard yelled and as she predicted, he came bursting through her door holding a magazine.

"What is it dad?" Gabriella asked, scared.

"Look at this!" Richard roared and threw the magazine on her bed. Gabriella slowly crawled and reached out for the magazine. Her eyes widened when she saw what's in it.

"Oh no." Gabriella mumbled.

"What the hell is that Gabi?! 'Troy Bolton going out with a mystery girl?'. Why do I have a feeling that its you in the cover Gabi? Luckily they didn't recognise you!" Richard said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry dad." Gabriella whispered holding back new tears that were begging to fall. She was really freaked out with her dad.

"When I saw that boy in this mansion, I thought you guys were just hanging out. But I guess I was wrong. Is he your boyfriend Gabi?!!" Richard asked angrily.

"Yes dad." Gabriella nodded weakly.

"You will break up with him tomorrow!!!! Gabi how could lie to me and your mother? We thought you wanted to hang out with Taylor in Albuquerque but we were wrong. You went there because of that boy! Out of all the boys in this entire world, why did it have to the Troy Bolton??!!" Richard roared.

"I'm sorry dad." Gabriella said.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH TROY BOLTON TOMORROW!!!" Richard yelled, his voice echoing in the whole mansion!

"ARE WE CLEAR??!!!" Richard shouted.

"Yes dad." Gabriella cried and soon enough, Richard was out of the room.

Gabriella cuddled her teddy bear and cried her eyes out. She was so scared of her dad and it felt like he will murder Troy if she didn't break up with him. She knows that her dad will never do that but his anger was really strong!

"_My dad never shouted my whole name before out of anger. Why does he hate basketball? Why does he hate our relationship? And why does he hate Troy so much? What did he do? They never met before." _Gabriella thought deeply. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Troy.

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet. I don't want to break up with him." Gabriella whispered and just stared at her phone with Troy's picture flashing on the screen, not intending to answer it at all.

---------------------------------------

Troy was in his room in Chad's place. He was worried about Gabriella. To be honest, Troy was really scared of Richard that every time he imagines him, his whole body shivers. Troy didn't know what to do so he picked up his phone and dialled Gabriella's number just to check on her. He waited for so long but no body answers.

"Gabriella please pick up the phone… Please.. Pick it up" Troy pleaded marching around his room with the phone in his hand.

"_Why isn't she picking up??!!" _Troy asked himself.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella wanted so badly for Troy to come right now and comfort her but she knows that it was impossible. She continued ignoring her phone that was crazily ringing. She turned off her phone and went straight to bed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Troy!" She whispered and fell asleep.

-----------------------------

Troy clenched his phone tightly when the operator said unavailable. He knew that Gabriella turned off her phone but he doesn't know why she wouldn't exactly talk to him.

"What do I do now?" Troy whispered to his self feeling so depressed. He lied on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Troy woke up really late. He went downstairs and saw that nobody was there. It really cloudy outside but he decided that he needed to talk to Gabriella. He grabbed his phone and was about to dial Gabriella's number when suddenly, a message pop up.

"_Who could this be?" _Troy thought. When he opened it, he almost jumped in joy when he saw that it was from Gabriella.

_**From: Gabriella**_

_Troy I need to talk to you. Meet me in the park._

Troy read the message. He was confused but he decided to go. He grabbed his jacket and drove off. When he arrived at the park, it was pretty empty since it was windy and it looked like it was going to rain.

"_Where's Gabriella?" _Troy looked around and finally spotted her. He smiled and ran to her giving her a peck on the lips and a really warm hug.

"Gabs I was so worried about you." Troy whispered and finally pulled away.

"Troy…. I need to tell you something." Gabriella suddenly burst out crying. She tried her hardest not to cry but she couldn't

"What is it?" Troy stared at her worriedly. Whatever she was gonna say, its not going to be good.

"Troy we… we.. need to break up… I-I can't-- see you again.." Gabriella cried and Troy bit his lip trying not to cry even though his heart was practically shattered in pieces.

"Why Gabi?" Troy asked even though he knows the answer.

"Troy we're not meant to be. I'm sorry. My dad and you will never get along and I don't want that. My dad would never let me see you again so there's not point." Gabriella cried.

"Gabi--" Troy was now crying.

"Troy we can't see each other anymore. Goodbye." Gabriella said and before she could walk away, Troy pulled her close and hugged her warmly.

"Gabi I don't know what I'll do without you." Troy whispered but Gabriella didn't respond.

"I'll only leave if you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Troy pulled away and stared at Gabriella.

"Troy please don't make it too hard for me." Gabriella said shaking her head and looking down.

"If you don't love me. Then I'll leave." Troy said and Gabriella finally looked at him in the eyes.

"_This is gonna be the hardest thing I'll ever do." _Gabriella thought.

"I--I don't---" Gabriella paused and took a deep breath.

"I don't love you." She quickly said through tears and ran away before Troy could say anything else.

"_Why does this have to happen? I can't believe I said that I don't love him." _Gabriella thought and continued running.

---------------------

Troy stood frozen crying his eyes out at the moment. His knees went weak and he dropped to the ground.

"I love you Gabi." He whispered to no one and continued crying.

The next day, Troy went to the airport without saying a word to anyone at all. He decided to just go back to Albuquerque since he doesn't have any reason to stay. He was heartbroken and no one else could make him happy except for Gabriella. This weekend was the worst weekend of his life!

"_Everything is so messed up." _Troy thought deeply as he took a deep breath stopping the tears that were pleading to fall.

-------------

I hope you like this chapter! Please review.


	20. Jack almost killed you

**Chapter 19**

**Recap**

_Troy stood frozen crying his eyes out at the moment. His knees went weak and he dropped to the ground._

"_I love you Gabi." He whispered to no one and continued crying._

_The next day, Troy went to the airport without saying a word to anyone at all. He decided to just go back to Albuquerque since he doesn't have any reason to stay. He was heartbroken and no one else could make him happy except for Gabriella. This weekend was the worst weekend of his life!_

"_Everything is so messed up." Troy thought deeply as he took a deep breath stopping the tears that were pleading to fall. _

**End of Recap**

Gabriella woke up with puffy eyes. She cried her eyes out the day she broke up with Troy. As she remembered this, tears started flowing again. The only person she could turn to in this kind of situation was her mom.

"_I need mom right now!" _Gabriella thought and quickly grabbed her phone. She dialled her mom's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Mrs Montez said over the phone.

"Mom? Its me Gabi." Gabriella said softly. She cried silently hoping that her mother wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong Gabi? Why are you crying?" Mrs Montez asked worriedly.

"Mom, I need you. Can you come home?" Gabriella pleaded.

"I'll be right there." Mrs Montez said without hesitation.

-------------------------------------------------

Troy arrived at his mansion without even telling his friends. He opened the door and walked slowly to his room.

"Troy! Back so soon?" Mrs Bolton asked confusedly. Troy looked at her with sad eyes and continued walking to his room.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Bolton said as she opened Troy's door.

"Everything." Troy answered.

"What happened?" Mrs Bolton said and walked over to his bed.

"Me and Gabi broke up." Troy said and burst into tears. His mother hugged him and said comforting words.

"Why?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"Mr Montez didn't like our relationship." Troy answered and Mrs Bolton suddenly pulled away.

"Montez? Richard Montez? How did he get in the picture?" Mrs Bolton asked confusedly. She never knew Gabriella's last name that's why she doesn't know how Richard got in the picture.

"Richard Montez is Gabriella's dad." Troy explained.

"Wh-- what?" Mrs Bolton gasped and shook her head.

"So she's Gabriella Montez. Isabella and Richard's only daughter." Mrs Bolton sighed. She knows exactly why Richard doesn't like Troy at all.

"So what if she is?" Troy asked.

"Here's the thing. Richard and Jack **(Troy's dad) **were classmates in high school……" Mrs Bolton started telling the story why Jack hated doctors and why Richard hated basketball.

Little did they know, the same story was about to be told in the Montez' household.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella sat in her room, hugging her teddy bear. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Gabi its me." Isabella Montez said worriedly. Gabriella jumped on her bed and opened the door for her mother.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Isabella said worried. They sat on Gabriella's bed.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. Dad yelled at me and Troy." Gabriella said and her mother looked at her confusedly.

"Who's Troy?" Isabella asked.

"Troy was my boyfriend." Gabriella answered, hurt feeling her voice.

"Oh. How come you never told me about him?" Isabella said slightly disappointed.

"Because he's a basketball player and I figured that dad will flip if he saw him and find out about our relationship. So I didn't tell you guys. I'm sorry." Gabriella said softly and Isabella smiled a little.

"Its alright Gabi. Have I seen this boy before?" Isabella asked curiously while Gabriella thought for a moment.

"Yeah I think so. He went to my birthday party and he sang for me. He actually wore disguise so no one will recognise him especially dad." Gabriella said.

"Ohh that boy. I remember him. He seemed like a really sweet boy. What's the problem?" Isabella asked.

"I broke up with him because dad caught us being together. Dad said I have to break up with him. He hated him so much and I have no idea why. So I told Troy that I don't love him. Now he thinks I don't care about him even though he was the best thing that ever happened in my life." Gabriella cried and her mother immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"Why does he hate Troy so much? Mrs Bolton didn't hate me when I went to Albuquerque in their place." Gabriella mumbled and Isabella suddenly pulled away.

"Bolton? Mrs Bolton? You mean Jenna Bolton?" Isabella said shocked.

"Yeah. My boyfriend was Troy Bolton." Gabriella said confusedly and Isabella sighed and shook her head.

"Troy Bolton as in the son of Jack Bolton?" Isabella asked just making sure.

"Yeah. I mean what's wrong with that. Why does dad hate Troy so much?" Gabriella asked getting annoyed at the fact that she doesn't even know her own dad much.

"Ok. Here's the thing Gabi. Jack and Richard were classmates in high school. They never got along because the jocks including Jack used to be so bossy. He really made it hard for your father to get on with his work since your dad was always in the library doing his work. They started making pranks with each other until they started a fist fight. They really hated each other." Isabella started.

"Oh ok. But that was long time ago." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know but after high school, Jenna, Jack, Richard and me were all accepted in the same college. Your father and Troy's father still hated each other. One night, I was in the car with your father and Jenna was in the car with Jack. Both of the boys didn't look where they were going and our cars ended up crashing." Isabella looked down sadly.

"Then what happened?" Gabriella asked with full interest.

"I ended up in a coma but luckily I work up and Jenna was badly hurt. Richard blamed Jack and Jack blamed Richard. They hated each other more since then. Me and Jenna got along but we couldn't see each other because of our husbands. That's the reason why Richard hated Troy so much." Isabella explained and pat her daughter.

"So it means its really over for me and Troy." Gabriella cried and hugged her mother.

-----------------------------

After Troy heard the story about Richard and Jack, all he did was sit on his bed and looked at a photo of Gabriella in his phone. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy said softly.

"Oh hey Troy. How was your weekend with Gabi? I bet you had fun!" Sharpay said enthusiastically.

"She broke up with me." Troy said sadly.

"WHAT!!" Sharpay screamed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Troy said and quickly hung up.

The next morning, Troy had to go back to school. He was sure that his friends were going to bomb him with questions. As soon as he went out of the bus, the gang appeared.

"Troy why did Gabriella broke up with you?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Kelsi asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason followed.

"Why aren't you talking?" Chad asked.

"Look guys, her father caught us." Troy said and the whole gang gasped.

"Are you serious?" Zeke said.

Free period finally came and the whole gang went to the gym as usual except for Troy. Troy was on the rooftop in his secret place.

"_I can't believe me and Gabriella are over. What am I gonna do now?" _Troy thought sadly. He was remembering the story about his dad and Gabriella's dad.

" _Dad and Gabriella's dad hate each other but why does her dad hate me? Its not my fault. I didn't do anything. It was long time ago when everything happened. Can't they just get over it?" _Troy thought angrily. He was annoyed at the fact that him and Gabriella can't be together because of their fathers.

"I loved Gabriella but I guess she didn't feel the same way about me." Troy thought miserably.

When he arrived home, he was met by his angry father.

"TROY!" Jack yelled with a magazine in his hand.

"Dad I thought you're going to stay for another week in grandpa's place." Troy said terrified of his father's reaction.

"I was but a certain magazine disturbed me!!" Jack yelled and Troy knows exactly what his father was talking about.

"Troy what the hell is this? Who is the girl?" Jack yelled.

"Its Gabriella Montez." Troy slipped.

"_Damn! I did not just say her name. Oh no." _Troy thought worriedly.

"WHAT!! MONTEZ?? GABRIELLA MONTEZ?" Jack roared. Suddenly, Jenna came up.

"Jenna did you know about Troy hanging out with Gabriella Montez?" Jack asked his wife.

"What's the matter with that?" Jenna asked.

"So you knew and you never told me. That Montez girl is a trouble for Troy. It runs in the family." Jack exclaimed.

"Jack what are you talking about?" Jenna asked even though she knew what her husband was talking about.

"Richard Montez almost killed you Jenna!! He almost took you away from me. This girl will just play Troy." Jack said angrily.

"Gabriella's not like that!!!" Troy butted in.

"How dare you shout at me!" Jack yelled back.

"Just because you made a mistake in college and had a fight in high school doesn't mean Gabriella had something to do with that. She didn't do anything to you dad. Don't you talk about her like that!" Troy shouted.

"You're grounded for a month! Get in your room now!!" Jack said angrily. Troy didn't even hesitate. He ran to his room leaving his parents behind.

---------------------------

Gabriella asked her mom if Taylor could come over her house and she said yes. After a few minutes, Taylor arrived.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?" Taylor asked as she entered her room. She looked at Gabriella and her face suddenly turned into a concerned one.

"Gabi what's wrong? What happened?" Taylor asked rushing to her best friend who was sitting on her bed with sad eyes.

"Me and Troy broke up." Gabriella cried.

"WHAT? Why?" Taylor asked completely confused. She knows that Gabriella was totally in love with Troy.

"My dad caught us together. He hated Troy and told me to break up with him. I was so scared. He yelled at me, Tay." Gabriella said hugging her best friend.

"Don't worry Gabi. Whatever happens, I will be your friend." Taylor said and smiled weakly at Gabi.

"Do you want to go and hang out?" Taylor asked.

"I can't. I'm grounded." Gabriella said sadly.

A few days later, Richard stormed in Gabriella's room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Gabriella asked scared.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. Your basketball friends and I guess their girlfriends left messages on the phone for you. So you made friends with basketball boys now do you?" Richard roared.

"Dad they're my friends." Gabriella snapped.

"I told you to never get involve in basketball." Richard snapped back.

"Dad I'm already involved. My friends are basketball players and my ex was a basketball star. We can't do anything about that!" Gabriella said as he hugged her teddy bear.

"Where did you get that teddy bear from?" Richard said staring at the teddy bear.

"Why does it matter?" Gabriella said.

"Its from Troy isn't it? Give me that." Richard then walked towards her and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Dad no!" Gabriella pleaded and tried to hold back the teddy bear.

"Richard let go off it!!" Isabella said angrily.

"This thing is from Troy!" Richard snapped.

"So what? Don't act like a kid. Let go off that." Isabella said and Richard quickly head out annoyed.

"Gabi are you ok?" Isabella asked.

"Dad broke my teddy bear." Gabriella said. The back of the teddy bear was opened.

"I'll go have a little chat with your father." Isabella said and head to the door.

Gabriella examined the teddy bear and saw that it wasn't wreck at all. The hidden zipper behind it opened.

"What's this?" Gabriella whispered as she stare at necklace inside the teddy bear.

"It's a necklace. I wonder if Troy knew about this." Gabriella read the engraving on the heart pendant and almost burst into tears. It engraved _'Forever with you' . _**(If you guys remember. That's what the necklace said.) **

"But Troy probably hates me now. I told him I don't love him. Yeah he hates me now." Gabriella said and cried herself to sleep.

Isabella went downstairs and saw her husband in the kitchen.

"Look Richard, let Gabriella go. She's not a kid anymore. She loves Troy." Isabella said calmly.

"But Bella, you know how much I hated the Bolton. He would be just like his father." Richard said trying to clam down.  
"He's not. I've seen Troy and he's a nice guy. He's perfect for Gabriella." Isabella said.

"Jack almost killed you. What if Troy makes the same mistake?" Richard said worriedly.

"Trust me. He loves her and I can tell. He will take good care of her." Isabella said.

"Fine. If he ever makes Gabriella cry, even once, she will never see Gabriella again." Richard said and Isabella smiled.

------------------------------------

Troy lied on his bed feeling so out of place.

"_Dad's angry with me and Gabriella doesn't love me. I'm grounded and can't see my friends. What am I gonna do now?" _Troy thought.

THE END!!!

---------------------------

**TOTALLY KIDDING GUYS!! **This is **NOT** the end. I just had to do that lol. Please don't be angry at me.

I hope you like this chapter. Now you know why Gabriella and Troy's fathers hate each other.

**I promise to reunite Gabi and Troy soon. **Tell me what you think and what you want to happen. A few more chapters and sadly, this story will be over. I have to focus on my other stories now since I left them hanging in the air. Lol Please review.


	21. I should have said I love you

**Chapter 20**

**Recap**

_Troy lied on his bed feeling so out of place._

"_Dad's angry with me and Gabriella doesn't love me. I'm grounded and can't see my friends. What am I gonna do now?" Troy thought._

**End of Recap**

The next day, Isabella told Gabriella that she could hang around with Taylor. Gabriella wanted to be alone so she didn't call Taylor. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabi its me. Your mom told me that you're not grounded anymore. There's a party in my house tonight. Why don't you come?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Tay I don't know. I'm miserable right now and --" Gabriella started but was cut off by Taylor.

"Come on Gabi. This will take your mind off Troy. Please come." Taylor pleaded and Gabriella finally gave in.

"Ok. I'll be there." Gabriella said and hung up.

Gabriella arrived at Taylor's place. She put on a fake smile and rang the doorbell.

"Gabi! I'm so glad you came!" Taylor exclaimed and quickly pulled her in. They sat together with some friends but all Gabriella did was stayed quiet. Suddenly, Taylor's phone rang.

"Excuse me guys." Taylor said and head to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Taylor asked over the phone.

"Hey Tay! Troy's so miserable without Gabi. He doesn't do anything. He's just at home feeling so depressed. He really thinks Gabi doesn't love him. What are we gonna do?" Chad said worriedly.

"I don't know. Gabriella's messed up as well. She's just quiet the whole night." Taylor said.

"I got to go. Bye!" Chad said.

"Bye!" They quickly hung and Taylor head back.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Taylor said and sat next to Gabriella.

"Its karaoke time Gabi. Why don't you sing?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"You know what, yeah. I'm gonna dedicate this song to Troy." Gabriella stood up and head to the mini stage. Taylor was totally surprised of her action. She didn't expect Gabriella to actually agree with her.

"_Did she say she's going to dedicate the song to Troy? Ohh I got to record this in my video cam." _Taylor thought and quickly ran to her room to get her video camera.

Gabriella grabbed the microphone. Everyone was quiet and just watched her with interest.

"I dedicate this song to a friend of mine. He was so close to me and I regret everything that I said to him. I regret saying goodbye to him. I just want to say sorry to him because I hurt him so much. Troy did is for you!" Gabriella said sadly. The music came one and Gabriella took a deep breath.

_I can't believe that you're gone  
You're the only thing I need in my life   
Now I'm finding it hard just to sleep at night  
Since you told me, you won't stay by my side _

Gabriella looked down sadly. Little did she know, her best friend was recording her.__

Why did I let you turn and walk out that door  
I know why you're saying goodbye  


_Baby I should have said I love you  
I should have said that I do love you too  
Boy you know I was scared  
To say that I cared  
But I know I do  
I should have said I love you  
_

Gabriella tried hard to hold back the tears. The crowd were now staring at her in disbelief and amazement.

_  
I still feel your kiss on my lips  
I remember the sweet look in your eyes (your eyes)  
When you whispered the words "Baby, I love you"  
You know you froze me  
I was hit by surprise _

Gabriella remembered everything that her and Troy did together. She couldn't believe that she just let him go so easily.__

Why did I let you turn and walk out that door  
I know I'm not afraid anymore 

_Baby I should have said I love you  
I should have said that I do love you too  
Boy you know I was scared  
To say that I cared  
But I know I do  
I should have said I love you  
_

_I should have said I love you (I love you)  
I should have said that I do love you too (boy you know it's true)  
Boy you know I was scared (boy you know I was scared)  
To say that I cared  
But I know I do  
I should have said I love you_

I should have said I love you

As soon as the music ended, the crowd clapped loudly and Gabriella ran out of the stage. She was now crying. She couldn't hold it any longer. She really missed Troy.

--------------------------------

A few day have past and Troy was still the same. His dad forbid him to see Gabriella and its kills him to think that the girl he loves and his father doesn't get along. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Troy you have visitors." Mrs Bolton said. Troy got up and opened the door. He saw the whole gang standing there looking at him.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Troy asked softly.

"We got a video from Taylor and she wanted us to see it. She told me that you should watch it first without any of us watching it with you." Chad explained and handed Troy the tape.

"What's in it?" Troy asked curiously.

"We don't know. She just told us to give it to you." Sharpay said and Troy nodded.

"We'll be downstairs ok?" Zeke said and Troy nodded.

Troy closed the door and put on the tape. He sat on his bed patiently waiting for the movie to start.

"_I wonder what this is about." _Troy thought and suddenly, Gabriella came into the picture. She was on a stage in front of people.

_I dedicate this song to a friend of mine. He was so close to me and I regret everything that I said to him. I regret saying goodbye to him. I just want to say sorry to him because I hurt him so much. Troy did is for you!_

Troy heard Gabriella say. He was frozen and couldn't believe that Gabriella sang for him. He listened to the song and for the first time in days, a small smile formed on his lips.

"_Gabriella does love me." _Troy thought happily. He repeated the song over and over again. He realised that Gabriella was crying after she finished the song.

"_I wish I was there to comfort her." _ Troy thought sadly. He really missed her!

---------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella woke up. She walked downstairs and saw her dad sitting in the kitchen. She quickly turned away.

"Gabi please sit down. I'm sorry." Richard quickly said. Gabriella stopped and sat with him.

"I know you're probably angry with me right now. I was stupid. I'm sorry." Richard said sincerely but Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Look, if you really want to be with Troy, I wouldn't be in the way." Richard said and Gabriella's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you serious dad?" Gabriella asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes. But he better take good care of you." Richard said.

"Thanks dad!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"Its Sunday today but you can miss out on your classes for the whole week. What do you say you pay him a visit?" Isabella said as she appears from the lounge room.

"No way!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes way." Richard chuckled.

"Thank you so much dad!" Gabriella said and hugged her father tightly.

"But.." Her father said.

"But what??" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Me and your mother are going with you. We want to meet Troy." Richard said and Gabriella pouted.

"Do you have to?" Gabriella joked.

"We don't want you carrying ten babies when you come back, Gabi." Isabella joked and all of them burst out laughing.

"That won't happen in the near future. Trust me." Gabriella laughed.

The Montez family were now in the airport waiting for their flight.

"Gabi stop fidgeting. You'll see your lover boy you know." Isabella laughed.

"But what if he hates me now? I mean I told him I don't love him." Gabriella thought frantically.

"He won't hate you. Trust me." Isabella said.

---------------------------

Troy was in Mrs Darbus drama class and it was his last subject for the day. There were about 10 minutes before the bell goes. He wasn't really paying attention since his mind was flying away with Gabriella. He got a lot of visitors lately, interrupting his class. All of them were girls. He was actually getting sick of it. Ever since girls found out he was single, they just started running to him.

"Troy you have another visitor." Mrs Darbus said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Is it a girl?" Troy asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Mrs Darbus said with a smile.

"I don't want to talk to any girls right now." Troy said annoyed. Suddenly, a certain brunette appeared from outside. Troy froze as he saw the girl that he'd been missing and the girl that was driving him nuts.

"Troy I know I hurt you and you probably hate me now. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Gabriella said looking down sadly trying to hold back tears. She'd been crying a lot lately and it was all because of her break up.

"I guess you didn't want to see me so I'll just lea--" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her.

"I missed you so much Gabi!" Troy said happily. Gabriella was taken aback by his reaction but she slowly relaxed and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Troy!" Gabriella said happily. Too bad, their other friends weren't there because they had a different class from Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked finally managed to pull away from Gabriella even though he wanted to hold her forever.

"I wanted to say sorry. I thought you hated me." Gabriella said.

"How could I hate the most loveable person in the entire universe." Troy smiled.

The bell finally went. Troy and Gabriella completely forgot about telling the gang what happened. They walked out of East High with smiles on their faces.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Its for me to know, and you to find out." Gabriella giggled.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a two storey house. It wasn't that big but it was very nice.

"Who's house is this?" Troy thought confusedly.

"My parents bought it." Gabriella simply said.

"How about your dad?" Troy asked a little confused.

"My dad? My dad is inside." Gabriella smirked and opened the door.

"What?!" Troy stopped and looked at Gabriella as if she was crazy.

"You coming or not?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi the last time I check, your dad nearly bit my head off." Troy said scared.

"Come on. You got to face your fears." Gabriella giggled and pulled him inside.

They walked to the kitchen slowly. Troy was sweating a little. He was scared to face Richard again. His thought were interrupted by a very pleasant smell.

"Wow. That smells delicious." Troy said as they entered the kitchen.

"Why, thank you." Isabella said happily. Troy was frozen. He wanted to meet Isabella Montez for so long.

"Wow! Mrs Montez. Pleasure to finally meet you." Troy said shaking Isabella's hand.

"Pleasure's mine!" Isabella said. Troy then looked over and saw Richard getting something in the fridge. He figured that Richard probably didn't notice him.

"_I wish Mr Montez wouldn't see me. Ohh get on with yourself Troy! Of course he'll see you!!" _Troy thought distractedly.

"Honey did you--" Richard finally spotted Troy and he suddenly frowned.

"WHY IS TROY BOLTON IN MY HOUSE?!" Richard yelled pretending to be angry. Gabriella and Isabella planned for Richard to be angry and scare Troy.

"Umm… Gabriella invited me?" Troy answered, his knees and hands, trembling. He was so scared.

"Get out!" Richard exclaimed while Troy stood there waiting for someone to rescue him.

"Just kidding son! Come and sit down!" Richard said with a smile. The whole Montez family burst into laughers. Tears were almost visible in their eyes.

"We're sorry Troy. We just had to see your reaction." Gabriella laughed giving Troy a hug while Troy just stood there like he was about to cry.

"That really scared the living life out of me. I was gonna pee my pants." Troy said relieved.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen. Nice meeting you Troy and I'm sorry about last time." Richard said shaking his hand.

"That's ok. Nice meeting you too Mr Montez." Troy said politely.

"Let's sit down and eat." Isabella said breaking the silence that was slowly forming.

The four of them started eating not really knowing what to say.

"So Troy, I heard you have a nice voice." Isabella started.

"Ummm I don't know about that." Troy said shyly.

"Yeah you do Troy." Gabriella said nudging Troy. Another silence was formed.

"Troy I'm sorry about the yelling. Did I scare you?" Richard said.

"Umm.. To be honest, yeah. I was REALLY scared." Troy confessed, blushing slightly.

"Better take care of my little girl ok?" Richard said seriously.

"You don't have to worry about that Mr Montez, I won't even let a fly go near her." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

-------------------------------

Troy arrived in his mansion with a huge grin. As soon as he opened the door, he came face to face with his dad.

"Troy where the hell have you been?" Jack asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" Troy said annoyed.

"You're supposed to be grounded!!" Jack yelled and Troy closed his eyes.

"_Crap! I totally forgot that I'm grounded." _Troy thought.

"I'm sorry dad." Troy said quickly.

"Get in your room!" Jack said and Troy quickly ran to his room.

"_Oh man. My dad's still angry with me. At least Mr Montez and me are ok." _Troy smiled as he lied on his bed. Suddenly, his phone rang causing him to jump a little. He looked at the screen and saw Gabriella's picture flashing.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said happily.

"Hey Troy! I was wondering if you and the gang are doing anything tomorrow night. My parents actually want to meet my friends and have dinner with them." Gabriella said happily and Troy was about to answer when suddenly, he remembered that he was grounded.

"Ohh damn. I can't." Troy answered sadly.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked confused and disappointed.

"Because I'm grounded. My dad actually yelled at me when I got home because I'm not suppose to go anywhere else after school." Troy exclaimed.

"Oh." Gabriella whispered.

"Maybe I could just sneak out. All I do here is sit in my room anyway." Troy said.

"So all you do it sit in your room? Nothing else?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, I think about you the entire time!!" Troy grinned.

"Oh." Gabriella didn't expect him to say that. She blushed furiously and was happy that Troy couldn't see her that very moment.

"So what time?" Troy asked.

"Around 7pm. But are you sure you're gonna be ok sneaking out. What if your dad catch you?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm use to it." Troy answered.

"Ok, be careful. Bye! I love you!" Gabriella said without thinking.

"_Crap! Did I just say I love him? This is gonna be so awkward. I don't think he still feels the same way about me." _Gabriella panicked while on the other end of the line, Troy was grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too Gabriella! Bye!" Troy said and quickly hung up.

"_She does love me!" _Troy thought.

"YES!!" He jumped happily on his bed and went to sleep dreaming nothing else but Gabriella.

-------------------------------

"_Oh my gosh! Troy still loves me!!" _Gabriella did a happy dance in her room and started jumping on her bed. She then went downstairs to check on her parents.

"Hey dad! Hey mom!" Gabriella greeted happily and sat between her parents in the lounge room.

"Hey sweetie. You look happy." Isabella said eyeing her daughter.

"Oh I just talked to Troy on the phone. My friends are all going tomorrow, I'm pretty sure." Gabriella said with dreamy eyes.

"So Richard. What do you think of Troy?" Isabella asked and Gabriella quickly snapped out of her day dream and waited for her father's answer.

"He's alright I guess." Richard simply said and Gabriella squeal.

"I told you!" Gabriella said hugging her parents.

-------------------------------

The next morning, Troy went to school and was greeted by his gloomy friends. They still don't know about Gabriella coming there.

"Hey guys! Why the long face?" Troy asked confusedly.

"Huh? The real question is why are you so happy?" Sharpay snapped at him.

"Hey chill there. Am I not allowed to be happy?" Troy snapped back, smirking.

"Yes since you and Gabriella still didn't make up." Kelsi said and Troy shook his head and chuckled.

"Who said we didn't make up? In fact, her parents want to have dinner with you guys tonight!" Troy informed and everyone's mouth dropped.

"When did you plan this?" Chad asked.

"Oh yesterday. Gabriella went in Mrs Darbus class and pick me up. Her parents are freakin awesome!" Troy said happily.

"But I thought her dad doesn't approve of you." Zeke said completely lost.

"I don't know what happened but I'm telling you. Gabriella has great parents and Mrs Montez cooking are the best!" Troy said dreamily.

"Isabella Montez? Oh my gosh! I can't wait to meet her!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"So what time do we have to be there?" Ryan asked.

"7pm." Troy answered and everyone nodded.

"Wait-- I thought you're grounded." Jason asked.

"I am." Troy said mischievously.

"You're gonna sneak aren't you." Sharpay said and Troy nodded with a smile.

-------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! I told you I'm gonna reunite them! Lol. Sadly, this story is coming to an end but I was thinking of making a sequel. I don't know. You guys tell me. Lol. By the way, the song is called 'I should have said I love you' by Huckapoo. Credit to the story "I should have said I love you". Gave me the idea! Please review.


	22. No one else comes close

**Chapter 21**

**Recap**

"_So what time do we have to be there?" Ryan asked._

"_7pm." Troy answered and everyone nodded._

"_Wait-- I thought you're grounded." Jason asked._

"_I am." Troy said mischievously._

"_You're gonna sneak aren't you." Sharpay said and Troy nodded with a smile._

**End of Recap**

Its exactly 6:30pm and Troy was in his room walking back and forth. He tried to sneak out but it seemed to be harder than he thought because his parents were just downstairs and there was no trees near his balcony unlike Gabriella's. First off, he went to his bed and put pillows underneath his covers to pretend that he was sleeping already. Then he decided to go down and find his parents.

"Hey mom! Dad! I'm going to sleep early today and please don't bother me because I have a test to tomorrow and I don't want to fail it." Troy lied.

"Ok." Mrs Bolton said obviously buying the lies.

Troy turned around with a huge grin. But instead of going back upstairs, he turned to the back door when his parents weren't looking.

"_Yes!" _Troy said happily. He went outside and looked around. Unfortunately, there was one guard walking around. And he was BIG!

"_You can't be serious!" _Troy said in his mind, frustrated. He thought of something for a minute. Then he wrapped his jacket around his head, covering his face.

"_This sucks! Its my own house and this is making me look like the bad guy!!" _Troy quietly sneaked behind the guard.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard said grabbing him by the collar.

"Umm… outside?" Troy said feeling scared. The guard grin evilly so Troy had no choice but to punch him.

Troy punched the guard right on the stomach but it didn't make a difference.

"_Damn it! What am I gonna do! This guard is freakin big!" _Troy panicked and he tried punching him on the stomach again but it didn't work.

"SNAKE!!" Troy yelled pointing at the guard's shoe. It was only a pretend of course.

"AHHhh! Where?" The guard screamed like a girl and Troy stared at him in disbelief and amusement.

"Just kidding." Troy joked.

"Pretend you didn't see that." The guard quickly said obviously embarrassed.

"If you let me go I will seal my lips." Troy said.

"Deal." The said the same time.

Troy walked silently to Gabriella's house still thinking of what happened to him.

"_Man that guard has the body but not the brain!"_ Troy smiled.When he arrived at the door, he quickly straightened his shirt and fix his hair. He knocked on the door and soon, he heard footsteps coming from inside.

"Hey Troy!!" Gabriella lunging herself on Troy.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy said happily.

"Where's the gang?" Troy asked confused as Gabriella lead him inside.

"Oh they're in the kitchen." Gabriella replied.

"They seemed to be having a lot of fun with my parents." She laughed and Troy laughed with her.

"OH Troy! You're here." Isabella said happily.

"Come and sit down. I'm just teaching your friend Zeke here, how to cook different kinds of stuff. Sharpay is helping too." Isabella said pointing at Zeke who was smiling widely and to Sharpay who was looking very excited.

"Yeah. I learned a lot. Mrs Montez is a great cook!" Zeke said happily.

"Why, thank you Zeke. Dinner will be ready soon. So chill there for a minute." Isabella smiled.

"Troy get over here!" Richard said and Troy quickly obeyed him.

"Yes, Mr Montez?" Troy said politely.

"I met your basketball friends here. What do you say we play a little game of basketball in the backyard?" Richard challenged.

"Dad I didn't know we have a basketball in the backyard." Gabriella said completely confused.

"Cause you're never been in the backyard. You're always in your room thinking about Troy." Richard smiled and Gabriella lowered her head feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"What do you say you play with us Gabi?" Richard said standing up.

"You're on dad!!" Gabriella said.

Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Gabriella, Troy and Richard arrived at the backyard.

"Let's do teams. Chad, Gabriella and Troy are going to be in a team and Jason and Kelsi are gonna be in my team." Richard said and everyone nodded.

"Good luck Jason and Kelsi. I have never seen my dad play." Gabriella giggled and looked over to her father.

"You'll be surprise Gabi." Richard said.

The game started and Troy's team was winning.

"Ha! You're loosing dad!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Ohh Gabi, I'm just warming up!" Richard said mysteriously.

The game finally ended and it was surprisingly a draw.

"Wow Mr Montez. You were really good!" Troy exclaimed completely shocked.

"Dad I never knew that you could play." Gabriella said also shocked and amazed that her father could actually play basketball.

"I was a kid too you know. I play basketball with.. Some people." Richard explained.

"Come on guys. I think the food is ready." Chad said.

"Is food all you think about?" Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi and Jason said exactly the same time. After they said this, the stared at each other and burst out laughing.

The dinner was great. After that, they decided to have a little karaoke.

"Ok guys. Who's singing first?" Isabella asked the group of people.

"How about you start dad?" Gabriella giggled.

"Ok fine. Only if you're mother will sing with me." Richard grinned widely.

"Alright." Isabella agreed and the two adults sing happily together.

"I guess I know who you got your beautiful voice from." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

The next one who sang was Ryan and Sharpay. They sang beautifully since they were practically experts already.

"Troy you're up." Chad yelled.

"What?! Why me?" Troy protested.

"Oh come on Troy." Richard said and Troy groaned feeling nervous. He stood and sat on a tall, black stool in their mini stage. The lights were off and the soft light was pointed to the stool. He was gonna do this performance for Gabriella since Gabriella did the same for him.

_When we turn out the lights  
The two of us alone together  
Something's just not right  
But girl you know that I would never ever let another's touch  
Come between the two of us  
Cause no one else will ever take your place  
_

Troy looked straight into Gabriella's eyes feeling like he was getting trapped. Everywhere around him just disappeared and the only thing he could see was Gabriella.

_  
No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
You're so special girl, to me  
And you'll always be, eternally  
Every time I hold you near  
You always say the words I love to hear_

_Girl with just a touch, you can do so much  
No one else comes close  
_

Gabriella was looking right back at Troy. She was blushing and tearing up a little but she still didn't break their eye contact. She was just simply drowning into his ocean blue eyes.

"_Gosh I love him! But do I really know the meaning of love?" _Gabriella asked herself. Never in her whole life, she experience liking anyone as much as Troy.

_  
And when I wake up to  
The touch of your head on my shoulder  
You're my dream come true  
Oh, girl you know I'll always treasure  
Every kiss, every day  
I love you girl in every way  
And I always will cause in my eyes  
_

While the pair was lost in each other, the rest of them were just watching the whole eye contact scenario. They found that very amusing.

"Wow, they sure like to stare at each other. Don't you think?" Chad whispered silently while the gang except Troy and Gabriella, turned to look at him as if he was crazy.

"Danforth, you are an idiot." Sharpay hissed quietly.

_No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
You're so special girl, to me  
And you'll always be, eternally  
Every time I hold you near  
You always say the words I love to hear_

_No one else comes close  
No one else comes close_

Troy finished the song softly. He smiled at Gabriella which she returned gladly.

"That was incredible!" Isabella said while clapping her hands.

"Very interesting." Richard said winking at Troy with a smile. Troy haven't literally asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend again since they broke up. Before they went home, Troy and Gabriella went and sat on the bench on the backyard just to get some fresh air. The others were still inside chatting with Gabriella's parents.

"So Gabs, ummm.. This is kinda.. Umm.. Strange? But I really have to ask you this… Will you be my girlfriend? Again?" Troy chuckled nervously. Somehow, he knew that Gabriella will say yes but a part of him was still scared of rejection.

"Yes Troy. I would love to be your girlfriend. Again." Gabriella giggled and before she knew it, Troy's soft lips were gently pressed onto hers.

"You have no idea how much I wanted that kiss today." Troy smiled.

"I guess we're thinking the same thing. By the way, was the song referring to me?" Gabriella giggled and kissed him again.

"Well, you do fit the characteristics of that girl… And you are the most special girl to me." Troy grinned.

"Does that mean I am the girl?" Gabriella asked cheekily.

"Yes Gabi. No one else come close." Troy said hugging his girlfriend and kissing her softly on the lips.

----------------------------

The next morning, Troy obviously didn't get much sleep since he went home pretty late. He was eating breakfast and could've slept and slam his face on the cereal right there if it wasn't for Jenna who nudged him roughly causing him to jump a little.

"Troy, so you're going to the party this Saturday right? We all have to come." Jack said randomly.

"Huh? What party?" Troy said completely lost.

"Didn't your mother came up to you last night and told you about it?" Jack questioned and Troy quickly turned to look at his mother with fear written all over his face.

"Remember when I walk up to your room to find you 'sleeping'? I told you about it." Jenna said eyeing her son and giving him looks that said 'you better play along with it because I'm doing you a favor already.'

"Ohh right.. The party.. Yeah I'm coming." Troy said trying to hide his nervousness. He knows that his mother probably saw the pillows on his bed and not him. Which meant his mother found out that he was gone last night.

When Jack left, Jenna quickly turned to her son who was hurriedly eating his cereal.

"So anything interesting happened last night that I should know about?" Jenna said raising her eyebrow.

"_Damn! I'm totally screwed!" _Troy thought.

"Umm.. What are you talking about mom?" Troy tried to lie but his mother obviously didn't buy it.

"Oh don't play games with me! I'm your mother and the fact that I went to your room last night to find pillows on the bed." Jenna whispered.

"Ok busted. I went to Gabriella's place." Troy said lowering his head but he couldn't help but smile just thinking about Gabriella.

"Gabriella's place? As in their mansion?" Jenna asked completely shocked.

"Of course not mom. They bought a house here." Troy said silently.

"You're lucky I didn't tell your father about it!" Jenna said.

"Thanks mom." Troy said happily.

-------------------------

Gabriella was just in the lounge room reading some magazines.

"Oh Gabi. I forgot to tell you. There's a party coming up this Saturday and we have to come. Its formal party ok?" Isabella said.

"Ohh man.. Is it one of those, rich party kinda thing??" Gabriella winced.

"Yeah it is." Isabella laughed.

"Do we have to? Is famous people gonna be there?" Gabriella pouted.

"Yes. You're going to the party Gabi." Isabelle chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

Little did they know, The Bolton's were also gonna be there….

---------------------

I hope you like that chapter! Tell me what you want to happen in the party and maybe I could add them in. Also tell me what you think is gonna happen… lol Please review.


	23. STOP!

**Chapter 22**

**Recap**

_Gabriella was just in the lounge room reading some magazines._

"_Oh Gabi. I forgot to tell you. There's a party coming up this Saturday and we have to come. Its formal party ok?" Isabella said._

"_Ohh man.. Is it one of those, rich party kinda thing??" Gabriella winced._

"_Yeah it is." Isabella laughed._

"_Do we have to? Is famous people gonna be there?" Gabriella pouted._

"_Yes. You're going to the party Gabi." Isabelle chuckled and walked to the kitchen._

_Little did they know, The Bolton's were also gonna be there…._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella and the gang were again hanging out in The Montez place. They love staying there. Troy would sneak all the time and surprisingly, his dad never figure that out. His mom knows all about it though and was actually pretty proud of her son for standing up on his own.

"Hey guys, I'm going to a party this Saturday. I really didn't want to go because its this formal kinda thing." Gabriella said sadly. She really wanted to hang out with her friends before they leave Albuquerque again.

"That's funny. The whole Wildcat team are going to this party too. I wish I could bring you with me Gabs. Jason and Zeke are bringing their girlfriends." Troy said disappointed.

"Aww, don't worry. If I get bored and you get bored, maybe we can sneak and go somewhere or something in the middle of the party." Gabriella giggled.

"Then I'll surely get bored if that's the consequence." Troy smiled and gave Gabriella a light kiss.

Saturday finally came and Gabriella was whining. She didn't want to go at all. She was wearing a black dress that touches the ground and her hair was fixed in a messy bun. **(Vanessa's outfit in the Billboard awards)**

"Are you ready honey?" Isabella called from downstairs.

"Noooo…" Gabriella said.

"Oh just get down here or we're leaving you!" Richard said and Gabriella smiled.

"That's ok." She said rather quickly.

"Gabi get down here now!" Isabella yelled.

"Ok ok, chill mom!" Gabriella laughed and slowly went downstairs.

"My little girl is growing up. You look gorgeous Gabi." Richard said with a soft smile.

"Thanks dad." Gabriella said returning the smile.  
"She would be happier if Troy said that." Isabella chuckled and winked at her daughter.

"Mom!" Gabriella said, blushing furiously.

"Come on. We should go." Richard said and the whole family head to their car.

--------------------------------

"Dad, do we really have to go this party?" Troy sighed.

"Yes. All your friends are gonna be there anywhere." Jack replied.

"But not my girlfriend." Troy mumbled and luckily, his father didn't hear it.

"Come on boys. We have to go." Jenna said and the Bolton's hurriedly went inside the car.

Jenna, Jack and Troy finally arrived at a huge mansion full of people inside. There were so many cars in the parking lot.

"Good luck with finding your friends Troy!" Jack laughed as they entered the mansion packed with people wearing formals. Troy groaned.

"_Its impossible to find them!" _Troy said mentally. He parted from his parents and after a few seconds, girls started stalking him already.

"Damn it! Where are they--" Troy was cut off when he saw Chad's bushy hair standing out from the crowd..

"Aha!" He smiled and quickly walked over to them.

"Troy you found us!" Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah lucky me. Girls won't leave me alone." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"How did you know we're here?" Zeke asked.

"I could easily pick Chad's hair from the crowd." Troy chuckled and everybody laughed except Chad who looked confused.

"Do I have anything in my hair?" Chad asked rubbing his hair.

"No Chad." All of them said exactly the same time as they rolled their eyes.

-------------------------

Gabriella looked around the huge mansion trying to find anyone that she knows.

"This is gonna be a long night!" Gabriella said and suddenly, her phone started ringing. When she saw Troy's picture flashing on her screen, she almost jump in glee.

"Hello?" Gabriella said through the music.

"Hey Gabs. How you doing?" Troy asked casually.

"Oh I just arrived at the party, trying to find someone I know." Gabriella replied miserably as she walk upstairs trying to find a quiet place.

"I wish you're here with me right now. Its no fun without you." Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"Aww same here." Gabriella replied. She finally found an open room with only less people hanging out there. She sat on an empty couch feeling so peaceful.

-----------------------

Troy was in the balcony looking at the sky and imagining Gabriella's face. It was getting dark since the party started late afternoon.

"Where are you right now?" Troy asked.

"I'm sitting on a couch near the balcony upstairs. Where are you at?" Gabriella asked over the phone.

"I'm in a balcony upstairs." Troy chuckled. He then turned around and saw a girl sitting on a couch but her back was facing him. He could only see the back of her head and it seemed like she was talking on the phone with someone.

"_She looks familiar." _Troy thought.

"I'll talk to you later ok? Bye! I love you!" Troy said with a smile.

"Alright. Love you too." Gabriella replied, smiling widely.

Troy was about to approach the familiar girl when suddenly, he spotted Jesse Mc Cartney walking to the same girl.

--------------------

Gabriella sighed, not intending to stand up. She just want to stay there. Suddenly, she spotted Jesse Mc Cartney approaching her with a smile.

"Hey Gabriella. I haven't seen you in ages!" Jesse said sitting next to her. Sure, they went out but there was no connection. It was only pure friendship. They're actually really good friends.

"Oh my gosh Jesse! Yeah, its been a long time." Gabriella giggled thanking god that someone she knows appeared.

"So how have you been?" Jesse asked.

"Great. Really great." Gabriella answered thinking nothing else but Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked curiously.

"I was just talking to my boyfr-- umm I mean.. a friend of mine." Gabriella blushed.

"Gabriella if you have a boyfriend, its perfectly ok with me. I'm actually going out with Katie now." Jesse chuckled.

"That's great!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Jesse asked and Gabriella smiled. She knows that she could trust Jesse.

--------------------

Troy moved closer to the girl. When he finally saw her face, he broke into a huge grin. He was so surprised to find his girlfriend sitting on that couch. He saw Jesse sitting next to her and he can't help but frown a little but he knows that Gabriella would never cheat on him and Jesse is a pretty good friend of his anyway. They haven't talked for a very long time though.

"_I wish my parents aren't here. They're probably too busy downstairs though." _Troy thought and sneaked behind Gabriella. Jesse spotted him but Troy quickly put his finger on his lips signalling Jesse to be quiet. Jesse obeyed and looked away from Troy but Troy could tell that Jesse was totally confused. Troy grinned and copped his hands over Gabriella's eyes carefully.

"What the?" Gabriella said confusedly.

"_Who could it be?" _Gabriella thought deeply.

"Try guessing who it is Gabriella." Jesse smiled.  
"Umm.. Dad??" Gabriella replied slowly even thought she knows that the person behind her wouldn't be her dad.

"Does my hand really feels like your dad's??" Troy said pretending to be hurt as he uncovered her eyes.

"NO WAY!! Troy?!" Gabriella quickly stood up and faced her boyfriend. She knows that voice from anywhere.

"Fancy seeing you here." Troy chuckled opening his arms waiting for Gabriella to hug him.

"Troy!" Gabriella said happily wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't believe you're here. In the same party!" Gabriella chuckled completely forgetting about the confused Jesse.

"I didn't know it too." Troy said happily.

"You look… wow… GORGEOUS!!" Troy said giving her a peck on the lips.

"You don't look bad yourself Bolton." Gabriella giggled. Suddenly, they heard someone coughing.

"Oh my gosh! Jesse I'm so sorry." Gabriella said apologetically.

"Its all cool. Care to explain to me what's going on because I'm completely lost and have no idea that you guys knew each other. As far as I know, Mr Montez hated basketball." Jesse said motioning for the couple to sit down.

"Jesse, its good to see you!" Troy smiled giving Jesse a manly hug.

"Good to see you too Troy!" Jesse said happily.

"So I guess Troy's the lucky guy?" Jesse chuckled.

"Yup. Troy's my boyfriend." Gabriella giggled.

"Wow. I would never have expected that one. Man, you guys are perfect for each other. How did it all happen?" Jesse asked and the couple told him the whole story.

"Please don't tell anyone about our relationship. Its gonna get kinda crazy." Troy said and Jesse nodded.

"Sure thing man." Jesse answered with a smile.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me guys." Gabriella said and left the two boys. Gabriella was too busy thinking about Troy. Suddenly, she bumped onto someone.

"I'm so sorry sir." Gabriella said apologetically. The guy he bumped onto looked really familiar and he doesn't seem to care that Gabriella bumped onto him because he was looking up, trying to find someone.

"Its alright sweetie." The guy said quickly, still not looking at the girl.

"Jack over here." Someone yelled out.

"_Jack? That sounds familiar. Oh well." _Gabriella shrugged and went to the bathroom having no idea that she already seen Troy's dad, Jack Bolton.

------------------------

Jenna went upstairs and found her son sitting next to Jesse.

"Troy! You have to come downstairs and meet some of your dad's friends. Come on." Jenna called out.

"But mom, do I have to?" Troy whined.

"Yes if you don't want your dad to get angry." Jenna warned and Troy groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a minute. I just have to call someone." Troy said picking up his phone and dialling Gabriella's number.

After that, Troy walked out and Jesse headed somewhere else.

"Hey guys. We're back. This is my son Troy." Jenna introduced to a couple of adults.

"The famous Troy Bolton!" A random guy said placing his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Nice meeting you!" Troy said uncomfortably. They sat at a table and Troy was begging to leave but his parents wouldn't let him. He was looking around and finally saw his girlfriend standing next to her parents.

---------------------------

Gabriella was now looking around the mansion. Her mother dragged her to meet some friends, just like Troy. She didn't want to be mean but they were boring her and she really wanted to get away from them but her parents wouldn't allow her. Suddenly, a handsome guy approached her.

"Hey, may I have this dance?" He said politely. Gabriella wanted to refuse but her dad gave her a look that says 'be polite and go dance with him!'

"Sure." She sighed and wished that Troy would come and save her. Sure the guy was polite and handsome but he's nothing compare to Troy and there was something fake about him too.

"I'm Eric by the way." He said softly as he gently put his hands on her waist and she uncomfortably put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm Gabriella." She answered,

----------------------------

Troy glared at the guy who was dancing with Gabriella. He could see that Gabriella wasn't really enjoying it since she kept on looking around avoiding the guy's stare. Suddenly, the guy's hand started to slowly go down her waist. Troy wouldn't let him go any farther.

"_If his hands go anywhere other than her waist, I'm gonna punch him." _Troy thought trying to calm his self.

"Excuse me guys. I need to go to the bathroom." Troy said quickly. All of them nodded in agreement.

----------------------------

"So Gabriella, wanna hang out sometime?" Eric asked slyly.

"Umm I don't know." Gabriella said feeling uncomfortable. She could tell that Eric was trying to feel her waist. His hand was slowly going down her back.

"_Please, please Troy come!" _Gabriella hoped. Suddenly, a hand rested heavily on Eric's shoulder causing him to stop what he was trying to do.

"What do you want?" Eric asked annoyed. It seemed like he didn't know Troy Bolton.

"May I have this dance?" Troy smiled at Gabriella completely ignoring Eric. Gabriella smiled widely and took Troy's hand without hesitation.

"I would love to!" Gabriella replied happily and they moved as far away from Eric who was pretty shocked that a girl rejected him.

"You are my knight in shining armour!" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"Well, you're my damsel in distress!" Troy said happily snaking his arms around Gabriella's waist pulling her closer.

"Thanks for saving me. That guy was seriously creepy!" Gabriella said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome princess." Troy smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Guys! People are staring, switch partners if you don't want them to get suspicious." Sharpay nudged.

"Ohh right." Troy said but didn't make a move of walking far away from Gabriella.

"Gabi dance with Zeke so they'll think its all just a friendly dance." Kelsi said. Troy and Sharpay danced together but after a minute, they switched back. Whenever Troy or Gabriella get another partner, they would switch back straight away.

"You guys are hopeless." Jason laughed friendlily.

A pleasant song came and Gabriella smiled as she danced with Troy. She started to sing a long with the song.

"Troy this is for you!" Gabriella giggled and Troy grinned widely.

_What is this I'm feeling?  
I just can't explain, when you're near  
I'm just not the same  
I tried to hide it, try not to show it  
It's crazy, how could it be?  
_

Gabriella stared right at Troy while he stared back admiring his girlfriend.

"_Life is good." _Troy thought happily as he kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

_  
I've fallen for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
And I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels _

Gabriella smiled and blushed a little when Troy playfully winked at her.

_When you said hello  
I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly I felt good inside  
Is this really happening or am I just dreaming  
I guess its true  
I can't believe_

_I've fallen for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
And I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is LOVE..._

_It doesn't matter where I am   
Thoughts of you still linger  
In my mind no matter what time of day  
I've really, really fallen for you _

It was now Gabriella's turn to wink at Troy. When she did it, Troy's stomach immediately did back flips and it felt like he was melting.._  
_  
_Now I've fallen for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
And I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels..._

_I've fallen for you  
Finally my heart gave in   
And I'm falling in love  
I finally how it feels _

_So this is LOVE..._

The two of them leaned in and their lips touched. They were so lost in each other that they didn't noticed that people started taking photos of them.

"TROY!! What the hell are you doing with this Montez girl??!!" Jack Bolton roared angrily. The couple pulled apart and saw a very furious Jack.

"Don't yell in front of her dad!" Troy shouted back.

"_What?! This is the man I bumped onto before. He's Troy's dad??!! But he sounded nice before. He even said sorry to me but I guess he didn't see me that's why." _Gabriella thought feeling a little scared. They attracted almost all the guests in the mansion.

"Troy I told you never to talk to her again!! She's a bad influence!" Jack yelled and suddenly, Richard came out of nowhere.

"My daughter is not a bad influence Bolton!" Richard yelled.

"Ohh so you're here too. Tell your daughter to find someone else she could get her lips on!" Jack yelled at Richard right on the face. Troy was so furious! He was about to punch his old man, when suddenly, he found him lying on the floor already. Richard actually punched his dad and he was pretty happy about it. Jack quickly stood up and dodged Richard's next punch. He then punched Richard right on the stomach. The others tried to stop them but the two men were too stubborn. Finally, they were separated.

"Don't you talk about my daughter like that again! Troy, your relationship with Gabriella is OVER! This is not going to work!" Richard yelled grabbing a very miserable Gabriella and leaving a heartbroken Troy.

"Dad! Look what you did! Now I lost Gabriella again!!" Troy yelled loudly and stormed out following the Montez family but they were already gone.

--------------------------------

Troy tried calling Gabriella but it was no use. No one's picking up. It was such a bad way to end their relationship. He knows that Gabriella's gonna be on their way back home feeling hurt and sad because of what his father said.

"_Mr Montez would never let her go back here again and never in a million years will my dad allow me to go in San Diego." _Troy thought glumly.

The next morning, Jenna personally drove Troy to school so he wouldn't roam anywhere else. Even though she actually likes Gabriella, she knows that her husband would never allow it.

It was raining heavily so students were hurrying to get inside the school.

"Troy I'm sorry." Jenna said sympathetically. Troy didn't answer. He was worried, furious, disappointed and sad.

As soon as Troy walked inside the entrance of East High, he was mobbed by his friends talking exactly the same time. He couldn't get a word of what they were saying and that made him more frustrated.

"Guys, guys! One by one!" Troy yelled over the top of them.

"Gabriella just left a second ago. Their car is right there. Come one Troy! You better catch up on Gabriella." Sharpay explained quickly pointing at a retrieving black car. Without hesitation, Troy ran after it hoping that he would catch up. He didn't bother the rain and the fact that he would get wet.

" _I don't want to loose Gabriella!" _Troy repeated in his mind over and over again. He was close to tears and he was soaking wet and his breathing was very rapid. This is his last chance to talk to her and sort everything out. If he miss it, he'll be miserable forever!

------------------------------------

Gabriella sat in the car crying her eyes out. Richard felt sorry for her daughter but he would never let Jack treat her like dirt so he tried his best to concentrate on the road.

"_I would never see Troy again! I don't know what to do!" _Gabriella cried and looked out the her window that was wet and hazy .

As they turned the corner of the street, something caught her sight. In the corner of her eye, she saw a figure running far behind them.

"_Is that…" _Gabriella thought in surprise.

"STOP!" Gabriella yelled but the car continued, loosing sight of the figure running…

---------------------------------

There you go. I hope you like it! So what do you think will happen? How are they gonna meet up again? Is the car gonna stop? Tell me what you want to happen! By the way, the song is called 'I've Fallen for you' by Lea Salonga. Please review.

The next one might be the last chapter but we'll see!


	24. Accidentally in Love

**Chapter 23**

**Recap**

_As they turned the corner of the street, something caught her sight. In the corner of her eye, she saw a figure running far behind them._

"_Is that…" Gabriella thought in surprise._

"_STOP!" Gabriella yelled but the car continued, loosing sight of the figure running…_

**End of Recap**

Troy continued running as fast as he could, still holding up the tears. People were looking at him strangely but his mind was fully occupied to notice.

"_Please don't turn the corner." _Troy wished hopefully. When he saw the car turned and he lost sight of it, he knows that he could never catch up anymore.

"NO!" He yelled to nothing but the pouring rain and the cold wind. He was now crying uncontrollably feeling like his whole world just stopped knowing that he would never see the love of his life again!

"Come back Gabi. Please come back!" Troy whispered as he slowed down. He stopped and looked at the path where Gabriella disappeared in. His knees started to go weak and he eventually fell down on his knees facing down and started hitting the wet ground with his hand. He was begging God to bring her back to him.

"I love you Gabi!" Troy said repeatedly as he closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely on his cheeks and the rain pour heavily on him.

There he was, sitting right in the middle of the road, facing down and crying his eyes out. He folded his arms and rested it on his knees while his head lifelessly leaned on his arms covering his face.

"_Gabriella please come back. I need you! I can't live without you.." _Troy cried miserably in his mind. He was soaking wet from the rain and the tears. His heart was crashing in pain, completely killing him inside.

-----------------------------

Gabriella was begging her dad desperately to stop the car.

"Dad, please stop the car. I need to see him dad. I love him! I can't live without him! Please I'm begging you dad." Gabriella cried loudly gripping his dad's shirt convincing him desperately. Gabriella cried and begged and did everything she could to persuade him.. Isabella didn't know what to say. She felt sorry for her daughter.

Finally her dad stopped.

"Follow your heart." Richard said with a weak smile. Gabriella quickly turned and opened the door. She was already wet from the rain as soon as she got out but she didn't care at all. She turned the corner only to find a miserable Troy sitting in the middle of the road holding the traffic. She couldn't help but smile weakly even though she was crying uncontrollably. She stopped a few metres away from Troy.

"You idiot! Do you want to get ran over by the car??!" Gabriella yelled through tears biting her bottom lip.

"We're never gonna be together again if that happens!" She added while crying and laughing at the same time.

---------------------------------

Troy slowly lifted his head up wishing that he didn't just imagine that voice.

"Ga-- Gabriella?" Troy whispered softly through sobs. He tried to stop crying but the tears were rolling down his cheeks. He slowly stood up feeling dizzy because of all the crying he just did.

"I thought you were gone!" Troy yelled and finally stopped weeping. He broke into a weak grin and wiped the last of his tears.

"I'm not!" She shouted and ran straight towards him.

Gabriella smiled and jumped right on Troy's arms, wrapping her tiny, wet arms around his neck. Troy caught her and spun her around again and again while kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you Gabi! So much!!" Troy whispered in her ears as he finally set her down, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Troy!" Gabriella replied, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of Troy's hug through the cold wind and their soaking clothes.

"I can't loose you too many times in one lifetime. I can't live without you Gabriella. Damn, I love you too much!" Troy said looking at the teary Gabriella. She was now crying out of joy.

"I would never find anyone else like you in ten lifetimes!" Gabriella giggled.

They stared at each other's eyes and leaned in. Finally, their lips met sending a warm feeling down their spines. Everyone around them started clapping and cheering but they never noticed it. All they knew was nothing besides each other existed in the world.

----------------------------------

The gang, Mr and Mrs Montez and The Bolton's caught up with them but they were all in separate cars. They looked out their hazy windows and watched the two teenagers make out in the rain in the middle of the road.

"Those two are really meant to be." Sharpay sighed happily.

"They're perfect for each other." Isabella said and Richard sighed and nodded his head. He couldn't deny it anymore.

"They really love each other. What are you gonna do Jack?" Jenna asked his husband who looked really confused.

"I don't know. Its just that, that girl might ruin his career and I don't know if I could trust her. I can't help but think about the accident in college. I can't trust the Montez's." Jack shook his head.

"But Richard trusted Troy." Jenna insisted.

"Will try sorting it out." Jack said and Jenna nodded.

----------------------------

Troy and Gabriella slowly pulled away with huge grins.

"Oh look at me. I'm a mess." Gabriella said looking at her clothes.

"You're still beautiful Gabs." Troy smiled sweetly. Finally, they noticed all the people surrounding them. They were smiling at them and clapping.

"Why do I have the feeling that they were watching us the whole time?" Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Cause I think they were." Troy whispered back. Suddenly, a car beeped at them.

"Lovebirds! Are you gonna stay in the rain or what?" Chad yelled from inside his car. Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other and quickly raced to the car.

Troy and Gabriella were inside Chad's car and they were just cuddled together. Chad kept glancing at them trying to start a conversation but he didn't want to interrupt them so he stayed quiet. Gabriella started humming a song absently while Troy smiled at her. He decided to sing the next part of the song for her since he knew the lyrics.

**(A/N This is just a part of the song.)**

_Oh, can't you see_

_That no matter what happens  
Life goes on and on  
And so baby just smile  
Cause I'm always around you  
And I'll make you see  
How beautiful life is  
For you and me _

Gabriella smiled widely at Troy and decided to sing the song with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently put his arm around her shoulder.

Take a little time baby  
See the butterfly's colors  
Listen to the birds  
That were sent to sing  
For me and you  
Can you feel me?  
This is such a wonderful place to me 

Gabriella giggled at the thought of the last sentence just then. Being around Troy was just perfect for her.

Even if there is pain now  
Everything will be alright  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me?  
There's a rainbow always 

_After the rain _

They finally arrived at the mansion. Chad drove back to school. Troy and Gabriella didn't bother to go to school since they were soaking wet. When they went out of the car holding hands, a rainbow appeared just above the mansion.

"Well I guess its true that there's a rainbow always after the rain." Troy chuckled and Gabriella giggled. As soon as they entered the mansion, both their parents were already there waiting for them. Troy quickly pulled Gabriella closer, still holding on to her hand.

"Ummm… what's going on?" Troy asked totally confused and scared that a mini war might happen in the mansion.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked also looking very puzzled and afraid.

"We sorted everything out." Jack started and Troy looked at him narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Do you love Gabriella?" Isabella asked and Troy glanced at her while Gabriella stared at him waiting for an answer.

"With all my heart Mrs Montez." Troy answered seriously.

"Do you want her to stay?" Richard asked and Troy was getting a little freaked out because their parents were acting really weird and looking a little bit too serious.

"Yes." Troy answered and Gabriella smiled a little.

"Are you gonna take good care of her?" Jenna asked seriously.

"Yes. What is this? '20-questions' or something?" Troy said getting frustrated because they were asking obvious questions.

"What's gonna happen?" Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Do you want to stay with Troy?" Richard asked her daughter.

"The question is on me now, is it? Yes, I do want to stay with Troy." Gabriella said squeezing Troy's hand tighter.

"We made a decision…" Jack said.

"Our turn to ask. Are we gonna like it?" Troy asked feeling a little scared that him and Gabriella might get separated again.

"I'm pretty sure you will." Jenna smiled at the couple.

"Troy you can be with Gabriella." Jack said with no emotion at all.

"Are you serious?!" Troy exclaimed happily. He picked Gabriella up and twirled her around causing her to giggle.

"But…" Jack started again. Troy and Gabriella snapped their heads up and glanced at Jack.

"But what?" Troy asked, frowning.

"You have to do good for the team." Jack said.

"What team?" Troy asked confused.

"Wildcats." Richard coughed.

"Ohhh.. Ok.. Wait what??!" Troy said snapping back to reality.

"I want you to be in the team because you have a big potential. Do we have a deal?" Jack said and Troy smiled.

"Deal. As long as Gabriella can stay with me." Troy smiled down at Gabriella.

"Mom, how about my classes?" Gabriella asked. Being a brainiac, she cares so much about her studies too.

"We decided to transfer you to a real school." Isabella smiled and Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Welcome to East High, Gabriella." Jenna said, being the principal of the school.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" Gabriella said hugging her parents.

"Thank you Mrs and Mr Montez." Troy said politely.

-------------------------------

The next few days, everything went great. Taylor also transferred at East High and lives with Gabriella in their house in Albuquerque. Since Gabriella's parents were off to work again, Marie was the one to stay and take care of them.

"Hey Troy, Gabi!" Sharpay called out as she spotted them in their lockers, talking. She'd been looking for them all over the place.

"What's up Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Aren't you two doing the musical? I haven't heard anything about you practising." Sharpay said, panicking.

"Relax. We sorted something out. We just never told you." Gabriella smiled.

"You better head to the auditorium before Mrs Darbus explode!" Sharpay almost yelled.

"Ok ok. Chill Sharpay." Troy smiled and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt kinda nervous.

"Troy I don't think I can do it." Gabriella whispered to her boyfriend.

"I know you can. You've sang in front of people before. Just pretend I'm the only in the auditorium." Troy said kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled. When they secretly looked out behind the curtains, Gabriella and Troy froze exactly the same time.

"Is that…" Gabriella breathed.

"Our parents??" They said exactly the same time.

"Oh crap! My dad will kill me!" Troy said biting his bottom lip.

"Its ok Troy. My parents are watching too you know. They didn't even tell that they're coming!" Gabriella said trying to calm down.

"Gabriella, Troy! Get ready. Your on in one minute!" Mrs Darbus yelled and the two nodded nervously.

Gabriella and Troy took their position on the stage. Finally, the curtains opened revealing an enormous crowd. They smiled at each other and sang 'Breaking Free'. Everyone's head almost hit the ground. They were so surprised and amazed.

After the performance, Troy and Gabriella was met by their parents.

"You did good out there!" Richard praised her daughter.

"Thanks dad." Gabriella replied.

"Ummm, dad, I didn't know you're coming." Troy gulped.

"Son, you did pretty good." Jack smiled and Troy sighed in relief.

"I really can't believe that my son can sing!" Jenna said hugging Troy.

"Thank Gabriella for that." Troy smiled.

----------------------------------

The last bell finally went and Troy was waiting at Gabriella's locker.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the lips. Most people still can't believe that they're together.

"Hey Gabi." Troy smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"The whole gang just want to hang out in my place today." Troy shrugged and Gabriella nodded.

When they arrived at the mansion, surprisingly, the whole gang was there already including Taylor.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked sitting in the middle of the girls.

"Reading some magazines. It has an article about you guys." Taylor smirked and Gabriella quickly snatched the magazine.

"What does it say?" Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, The most unexpected couple." Gabriella laughed and Troy chuckled.

"Are we really that unexpected?" Gabriella asked to no one in particular.

"We did meet accidentally." Troy said with a smile.

"Troy!" Jenna suddenly called out.

"Yes mom?" Troy asked snapping his head up to see his mum coming down the stairs.

"You've got an interview in Sports Tonight again." Jenna said hurriedly and Troy groaned.

"Man, I don't want to go and that's final!" Troy said sternly but the next thing he knew, he was in a limo looking out the window on the way to the interview.

"_This is so not fair!" _Troy thought crossing his arms.

Finally, they arrived at the studio and Troy straightened his shirt before entering the crowd.

"Please welcome, Troy Bolton!" The host, Johnny said and the crowd roared. They immediately screamed questions at him.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Troy chuckled.

"How's Gabriella?" Some random guy said. Troy couldn't help but smile.

"She's great!" Troy answered back.

"We'll save those questions for later guys. We also have a surprise for you!" Johnny said mysteriously and Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, we heard that you're gonna be in the team now. Is that true?" Johnny asked.

"Yes that's true." Troy nodded.

"How are you feeling about it?" Johnny asked.

"I'm actually pretty nervous and excited the same time." Troy said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll do good. Do you have any lucky charms for your first game, which I think is coming up in two months?" Johnny asked.  
"Well, you can say that Gabriella is my lucky charm." Troy said with a smile.

"Our Troy Bolton is in love guys!" The host announced and Troy couldn't help but blush.

"So last time you told us that there's a girl you have your eyes on. Was it Gabriella?" Johnny said wiggling his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact yes." Troy laughed.

"You sing too right? Mind singing us a song?" Johnny asked and everyone started clapping wanting him to sing.

"Umm.. I don't know." Troy said unsure.

"Come on, do it for Gabriella." Johnny smirked.

"Oh man. You got my weak spot. Fine." Troy sighed with a small smile. The music started and Troy started to sing.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me _

Before Troy could sing the chorus, an extremely familiar voice overtook him. Suddenly, Gabriella came out with a huge smile. Troy couldn't help but stare at her. She looked absolutely BEAUTIFUL! He was just frozen there staring at her. While the audience also stare at Gabriella in amazement.

(_Gabriella's voice is underline and italics._ _**Both of them is bold and italics.** Troy's voice is only italics.)_

_  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

Gabriella flashed Troy her perfect smile. Troy sighed and melted inside. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek while the crowd exploded in applause. Gabriella giggled and waved a little to their audience.

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality (sudden reality)  
you've opened up my heart to feel (to feel)  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade (will never fade)  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love (for the love) you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know _

The two of them stared at each other again, forgetting everything around them. They tried to avoid it but they always get lost in each other's eyes.

_**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything **_

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time) _

Troy slid his arms around her waist and she did the same to him. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knees)  
That you will always be, be my everything _

_Every night I pray down on bended knee that you will  
always be **my everything, oh my everything**_

They finished the song beautifully. Johnny couldn't believe that a basketball player like Troy could sing that good. That was the first time he witnessed something like that in the studio.

"That was amazing." Johnny said shaking his head in amazement.

"Thanks." Troy and Gabriella said exactly the same time.

"Please sit down, guys." Johnny said. Troy sat next to each other on the couch.

"Wow, Troy. You have a gorgeous girlfriend." Johnny smiled friendly.

"I do, don't I?" Troy laughed and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Thanks." Gabriella said shyly.

"So how do you describe your relationship? Truly in love, purely in love or what??" Johnny laughed and the crowd laughed along with him including Gabriella and Troy.

"All of those but I think we'll call it…" Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella while she smiled back at him thinking what Troy was about to say.

"Accidentally in love…" They said exactly the same time. They leaned in and met each others lips. The big screen behind them, showed fireworks and love hearts. The whole room went dark, the only spotlight was showing Troy and Gabriella kissing with the screen at the back. Everyone said 'awww' and applauded but they never noticed them.

Now the whole world knows that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are **Accidentally in Love**….

_---------------------------_

There goes the last chapter! I really hope you like it! I'm thinking of a sequel but I can't start it if I don't have any ideas. Please give me suggestions. I would really appreciate. The song they sang in the car is called 'Rainbow' by South border and the other song is called 'My Everything' by 98 degrees. there's no girl singing in the real song.

Please review… and tell me if you want a sequel. I'll try working on it:):) see you guys!


	25. Extra chapter!

This is just an extra chapter! I hope you like it!

**----------------------------------**

**Extra Chapter**

Troy and Gabriella were still strong. Everything went great. Gabriella was offered to record an album and she happily accepted it. As soon as her album was released, it was already on top of the charts and is a big hit.

In about 10 minutes, Troy's first game will start. He was pretty excited but nervous because Gabriella wasn't there yet. She promised that she will come but she was still in an interview for her new album.

"Troy, she'll come. Don't worry. The studio she's in is only a minute away. She can even walk from there." Chad assured his best friend.  
"But its only a few minutes before the game starts." Troy said sadly.

Everyone was waiting eagerly for the game to start. Even the sports men were very excited too, since its Troy Bolton's first game.

"Settle down everyone. My name is Mark and I'm gonna be the sportsman for today. In about 5 minutes, the game will start. Wildcats vs Lakers. Good luck to both teams." Mark said in the microphone. Everyone cheered happily.  
"As you all know, this is gonna be Troy Bolton's first game. For those of you who doesn't know him, which will be very rare, he is the son of Wildcat coach and the boyfriend of our lovely Ms Gabriella Montez." Mark said out loud and everyone roared.

"Speaking of her, can you guys spot her anywhere?" Mark said looking around the basketball arena but she's nowhere to be seen.

------------------------------

"Lastly, we heard that Troy Bolton's game is today." The interviewer said to Gabriella politely.

"Yes that's true. Troy's game is today, which will start in couple of minutes actually." Gabriella said hurriedly but still tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Oh ok. Sorry for holding you up. Thank you for joining us." The interviewer said quickly.

"You're very welcome. See you guys!" Gabriella swiftly stood up and wave at the cheering audience.

When Gabriella was out of the studio, she practically ran to the arena with her high heels wishing that the game hasn't started yet.

"Oh my gosh! Troy's gonna kill me!!" Gabriella said as she looked at her watch nervously. She completely forgot about her car in the current situation. The arena was so close anyway so she just ran all the way.

------------------------------

Both teams were warming up and Troy couldn't concentrate properly since all he could think about was Gabriella not being there.

"_She promised me that she'll come. She will come. I know she will. Troy you are stupid for doubting." _Troy thought to his self. The referee finally blew the whistle signalling that the game will start. Troy looked around frantically, searching for his girlfriend. Troy sighed and went to his position. Suddenly, the door opened causing a very loud noise and revealing a sweating Gabriella. Everyone turned to look at her except Troy who was so lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Chad nudged him with a smile and pointed at the door.

"Gabi!" Troy called out happily. He ran to her and twirled her around. It felt like they haven't seen each other in years.

"I'm so sorry Troy. They just asked too many questions and I couldn't get out. I promise it won't happen again. Sorry for being late." Gabriella said with a very apologetic look.

"I forgive you. I know you'll come." Troy smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Ahem!" Chad coughed loudly causing the pair to jump apart.

"What?" Troy asked annoyed, completely forgetting about the game.

"Troy.. Umm.. Your game?" Gabriella said a little embarrassed because they caused the whole crowd to turn and watch them.

"Ohh right." Troy said letting go off Gabriella, also embarrassed.

"Good luck!" Gabriella whispered and gave Troy a peck on the lips.

"Thanks. That's all I need." Troy said with a huge smile.

The game finally started. It was a tough game and everyone was actually silent. It was very tense. Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay were all clenching hands watching their boyfriends play. It looked like they were more nervous than the boys on the court.

"When is this game gonna end?!" Sharpay said hating the tension in the whole arena.

"The score keeps on catching up." Gabriella said.

Troy never realised how hard it was to actually play against one of the best teams he knew so far. He looked around and saw Gabriella looking straight at him. She smiled softly and it felt like all Troy's exhaustion was swept away.

"_I have to win this! Do it for Gabriella!" _Troy thought in his mind.

The Lakers were winning by one. It was 10 seconds before the clock and Troy just stole the ball from their opponent. He quickly ran to the other side. He smiled when he realised that Gabriella was in the front seat and was sitting on their side of the ring.

"Go Troy!" Gabriella smiled at him. Troy was practically just standing right in front of Gabriella. He was ready to shoot when suddenly, another player simply elbowed him and stole the ball.

"Ow." Troy said and quickly clenched his hand on his side where the guy elbowed him. No one noticed it except Gabriella since she was the closest to Troy.

"Hey you! Come back here! That's a foul!" Gabriella called out directly from the guy who took the ball. The referee whistled and ran to Gabriella.

"What happened here?" The referee asked.

"That was a foul! That guy elbowed Troy. I saw it with my own eyes." Gabriella protested. Troy couldn't help but smile. The referee turned and looked at the guy.

"Dude, it was a foul I'm betting. Gabi never lies." Chad chuckled. The guy shook his head, defeated.

"Thanks Gabi." Troy smiled.

"You're welcome. Go and shoot the free throw!" Gabriella said pointing at the free throw line.

"Wow! Troy taught you well." Jason said impressed.

"Everyone knows she's a fast learner." Taylor said and Gabriella bowed a little, blushing.

Troy stood in the free throw line feeling everyone's eyes heavily resting on him.

"_I can do this!" _Troy told his self. He bounced the ball and slowly threw it. Everyone stared at it, and finally it was in! Everyone cheered happily but the score was still a tie 78-78 and there's one more free throw for Troy.

Troy was sweating hard but not as hard as the girls.

"Gosh this is so tense." Taylor whispered and all the girls could do was nod.

Troy was finally ready to shoot, he threw the ball towards the basket and everyone immediately held their breath. The ball circled the hoop which lasted for ages (that's what Troy thought) and finally it went right in!

"And Wildcats won!!" Mark yelled happily over the microphone.

"OMG! They won! The boys won!!!" Sharpay yelled standing up and clapping loudly. All the girls cuddled up together and started jumping up and down. They finally settled down and looked over at Troy who was having a mini interview with Mark on the court.

----------------

"So Troy, you shot the winning ball, how does it feel?" Mark asked excitedly.

"It absolutely incredible. Its just.. Amazing." Troy said, with a huge grin.

"I'm sure. So do you have any lucky charm or anything?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well, umm.. I do have my girlfriend as my lucky charm, like I said in my previous interview." Troy chuckled looking over at Gabriella who was kinda blushing.

"That's great. Well thank you for joining me here. Good luck to your next game!" Mark said happily and Troy just gave him a handshake.

Troy was immediately mobbed by random people. He couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, he felt someone drag him all the way out of the crowd.

"Gabi! My saviour!" Troy laughed hugging his girlfriend.

"Yeah and I thought I was the damsel in distress." Gabriella giggled hugging him back.

"You were really great out there." Gabriella complimented giving Troy a peck on the lips.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have won." Troy smiled and they quickly head out of the court and into the boy's change room where the girls were also staying.

"Uh Troy? Are we going in the boy's change room?" Gabriella asked unsure.

"Trust me, you're not gonna see anything you're not suppose to see. Unless you want me to show you some." Troy wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Ewww, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Just kidding. No one's inside anymore except for the gang, so its cool." Troy said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Taylor? Kelsi? Sharpay? Are you in there?" Gabriella yelled in the change room. Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Gabi, we're here!" The girls yelled.

"Come on Gabi." Troy said impatiently.

"But-- But there's boy germs in there." Gabriella giggled while Troy playfully rolled his eyes.

"If you're not going in, I'm gonna make you go in!" Troy said picking her off her feet.

"Troy put me down!" Gabriella whined.

"Do you want me to drop you then?" Troy questioned jokingly.

"Troy don't put me down." Gabriella immediately said and Troy laughed.

"Wow, you guys look like newly weds." Sharpay laughed and everyone laughed with her.

"Don't worry Sharpay, I will marry Gabriella." Troy said winking at Gabriella.

"_I will seriously marry Gabi." _Troy thought with a smile.

"I'll marry him too." Gabriella giggled.

They all sat together and just talked about anything. A couple of minutes later, Gabriella and Troy was the only one left.

"Troy, did you check your locker yet?" Gabriella asked with a slight smile.

"No why?" Troy said.

"Because I have a present for you!" Gabriella said and Troy looked at her confused.

"What for?" He asked.

"For winning the game." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"How'd you know we're going to win though?" Troy questioned.

"I just had the feeling and I know that you guys worked really hard for it! You deserved it." She said.

"Just go to your locker and see Bolton!" Gabriella ordered pointing at Troy's locker.

Troy walked over to his locker, which was not very far and opened it slowly. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

"You like it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. Gabi did you draw this?" Troy said picking a drawing of him sitting on the couch. **(remember the time when Gabriella drew Troy in the mansion, then Troy fell asleep? That was that pic.)**

"Yup. You haven't seen that drawing cause you fell asleep." Gabriella giggled.

"Holy crap!! Gabriella Montez this is the most amazing drawing I've ever seen. Its so realistic! Heck, this looks better than reality." Troy said in complete awe.

"You do realised that you're saying that the picture is better looking than you right?" Gabriella questioned.

"Ohh I don't know about that. Nah just kidding. But seriously Gabi, this is one amazing drawing! I mean wow! I have one VERY talented girlfriend!" Troy said hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks for this Gabi." Troy said gratefully.

"Ohh that's not all. You didn't look at what else was in your locker." Gabriella said and Troy quickly turned to his locker again. He saw a really old looking baseball ball with signatures on it.

"Is this the 'GIANTS' **(totally made that up!)** last winning ball before their coach Michael Brown** (made him up too)** retired??" Troy asked breathing heavily in excitement.

"Yup." Gabriella nodded happily.

"Is Michael Brown's signature in here too?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yup!" Gabriella said and Troy felt his knees go weak just knowing that he had Michael's signature.

_Flashback_

"_So Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked. Everyone was gathered in Troy's mansion and was just hanging out._

"_Umm… Truth." Troy answered because they had a rule that there's no making out dare which meant that he couldn't make out with Gabriella._

"_What is the thing that you want to have but you know that you can't have." Gabriella asked._

"_Wow! Tricky question there Gabs." Troy said. Gabriella only asked that question so that she had an idea what present to give Troy in special occasions._

"_I would love to have the 'GIANTS' winning baseball before Michael Brown retired and have all their signatures on it especially Michael's." Troy said sadly._

"_Why can't you fly all the way there and get his signature?" Kelsi asked confusedly._

"_You see, Michael Brown is a very unusual guy. He don't give signatures for just some reason. He thinks that he has no right of signing winning balls because the team was really the one who won the game and not him." Jason started explaining._

"_Trust me. Coach Bolton took us to one of his games and Troy practically begged for Michael Brown's signature but he never gave it to him." Chad started while Troy glared at him._

"_He just never give signatures. I tried a lot of times but never got at least one!" Troy said and the girls nodded in understanding._

"_Did you get the players' signatures though?" Sharpay questioned._

"_Troy never had time because he really wanted Michael's signature first. After his unsuccessful begging finished, the players were gone." Zeke laughed._

"_Interesting!" Gabriella said._

"_I would give up lots of things just to get Michael's signature." Troy said while a smile simply formed on Gabriella's face._

_End of flashback_

"Gabi, how-- I mean.. how did you manage to get his signature and the winning ball. He never gave his signature and he certainly kept the ball." Troy exclaimed, still shocked.

"Well, you see, Mr Brown's wife was very sick and she happened to be one of my dad's patients. My dad did everything that he could and his wife was finally treated and is very healthy now." Gabriella paused and stared at Troy who was listening intently.

"Mr Brown was very thankful and asked our family if there's anything he could do for us. That's where I came in. I just asked for his signature and he immediately signed it happily! I didn't even asked for his last winning ball since I thought it was a little bit too much. I accidentally mentioned that my boyfriend would love to have the baseball and he offered it to me and made the players signed it. I didn't want to take it but he insisted." Gabriella explained and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Gabi, thank you, thank you so much! This means a lot to me! Since I was small, me and my grandpa used to watch baseball and when my grandpa died, I sort of promised that I will get Michael's signature!" Troy chuckled hugging Gabriella tightly but gently.

"I know you would be happy." Gabriella smiled. They looked in each other's eyes and couldn't fight the urge to kiss each other so they did. Their lips crashed and they mentally smiled, enjoying the moment.

They pulled away with huge grin.

"Better dress up for the after party Troy." Gabriella said walking out of the change room to let her boyfriend get change.  
"You sure you don't want to stay Gabs?" Troy joked.

"You wish Bolton!" Gabriella called out.

----------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived at the party and saw their friends already there.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella and Troy said exactly the same time.

"Hey!" The rest of the gang greeted. They continued to talk while the party was rocking. Suddenly, a familiar song came. It wasn't slow and soft but it was a really happy song that relates to Gabriella and Troy's relationship.

"Guys, you should rock on the dance floor. That's your song!" Sharpay said motioning the couple to go and dance.

"Ok. Come on Gabi!" Troy said helping Gabriella up. The intro was just starting but both Troy and Gabriella were already dancing with the music.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love(love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Cant stop thinking about it _

How much longer will it take to sure this  
Jus to cure it cause i cant ignore if its love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but Ii don't know nothing bout love

Gabriella and Troy were both dancing happily. Troy was twirling her around and around as she giggled. Soon enough, the gang dance too._  
_  
_come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
cause everybody's after love _

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love _

Troy winked at Gabriella and she immediately laugh.

"_There's really no escaping Gabriella's love." _Troy thought with a smile.

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

The whole gang were dancing energetically with smiles on their faces especially Troy and Gabriella. They couldn't be any happier. 

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x4)

Accidentally

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2) _

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her love…

_Accidentally in love… I'm in love… I'm in love!_

As the song finished, the whole gang - Zeke and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Alexis **(never mentioned her before. He just met him there in the dance) **and Troy and Gabriella were in the middle of the dance floor kissing each other softly on the lips. They know that everything's gonna be ok as long as they had each other!

-------------------------------------

There we go! Its just an extra because I really wanted to write it.. About the sequel, I might write one but its gonna be a in really long time. I only have few ideas and its not enough to make it good so I'm not promising anything yet. The song is called 'Accidentally in love' and its from Shrek 2. Please review.


End file.
